Novos caminhos
by Kyoo
Summary: A historia começa com naruto não indo treina com jiraya, alguma coisa acontece antes dele ir, logo se passam 3 anos e poucos, e muita coisa muda nisso, especialmente naruto e hinata, agora passado quase 4 anos os dois estão de volta a vila da folha.
1. Chapter 1

Aviso naruto n me pertence u.u ! como isso e problemático -.-

Por favor não deixem de dar sua opinião, ela e muito importante D

Si não estive boa avisem u.u e se tive boa por favor também podem avisa, quem quiser da umas idéias também sou todo ouvido

ps: não liguem pros meus erros de português não ta u.u qualquer coisa e so fala u.u

**A historia começa com naruto não indo treina com jiraya, alguma coisa acontece antes dele ir, logo se passam 3 anos e poucos, e muita coisa muda nisso, especialmente naruto e hinata, agora passado quase 4 anos os dois estão de volta a vila da folha. **

Novos caminhos

No alto de uma arvore, duas pessoas, usando um sobretudo preto muito parecido com o da akatsuki, só que todo preto, e no lugar da gola tinha uma toca que cobria o rosto.

-Finalmente o encontramos – falo uma das pessoas de sobretudo tendo sua visão direcionada para uma pequena montanha – vamos

assim os dois somem no ar. Já dentro de uma caverna, onde algumas tochas iluminavam o lugar as duas pessoas andavam despreocupadas, a caverna mas parecia um labirinto cheio de entradas e portas, quando em uma das entradas saiu um jovem de cabelos brancos utilizando um óculos.

- ora ora o que temos aqui - dizia o jovem quando de outra entrada saiu um homem com feições de cobra, longos cabelos negros e dois brinco

- Kabuto-kun onde estão suas boas maneiras com nossos convidados – dizia ele de uma maneira que parecia si diverti

- me desculpe Orochimaru-sama – respondeu Kabuto com um sorriso

- Hinata-chan poderia cuida desses lixos para mim enquanto eu vou atrás de um covarde ? – falo uma das pessoas de sobretudo a outra

- hai Naruto-kun – respondeu a outra

Naruto vai andando e passa por Kabuto como si esse nem tivesse ali.

- ora onde pensa que vai ?

Kabuto tenta segura Naruto mas uma mão o segura, era uma outra pessoa de sobretudo de cor preto.

- nani ? – pergunta ele surpreso

- Kabuto-san um kage bushin meu e o suficiente para brinca com o senhor – Hinata se vira para o Orochimaru - Orochimaru-sama desculpe mas vou lhe rouba a vida.

Naruto continuava caminhando, vendo dentro de vários quartos ate que finalmente encontra o que estava procurando. Sasuke estava em um quarto sentado na cama com cara de poucos amigos olhando para a pessoa de sobre tudo preto a sua frente.

- Antes de eu ti matar diga o que você quer aqui ? – pergunta Sasuke com uma voz fria

- Vim te levar de volta para Konoha e cumpri certa promessa-respondeu Naruto

- e se eu me recusar – perguntou Sasuke com um sorriso sarcástico

tem sempre a opção da força – responde Naruto

- humf si acha que consegue por que não tenta ? –pergunto Sasuke com um sorriso confiante, mas este logo mudo ativando o Sharingam quando viu dois pares de olhos vermelhos por baixo da capa do sobre tudo

Após algumas semanas, Hinata e Naruto vão andando em direção a Konoha, Naruto arrastava um caixão, quando chegaram nos portões, passaram pelos guardas como si esses nem pude se vê-los e assim era a cada pessoa que passava por eles.

- utilizando genjutsu na vila toda pra ninguém repara na presença de vocês ne ? por que não me falam quem são vocês e o que estão querendo aqui em Konoha – Kakashi estava atrás da Hinata com uma kunai encostada nela.

- a quanto tempo Kakashi-san- respondeu Hinata nem ligando pra kunai

- ... – Kakashi mudou seu olhar e se afastou rapidamente levantando a bandana mostrando o Sharingam – quem são vocês ?

- não esta mais nos reconhecendo Kakashi-sensei – disse um bushin de Naruto colocando a mão no ombro de Kakashi

- impossível – Kakashi se afasta do bushin em modo de defesa

- desculpe Kakashi-sensei mas estamos com pressa e não podemos brinca agora – falo o Naruto recomeçando a andar, o bushin some no ar e quando Kakashi tenta ir atrás dele, acaba caindo no chão colocando a mão no ombro onde o bushin tinha tocado

- yare yare como missões são problemáticas u.u – falava Shikamaru andando ao lado de shouji que comia um saco de batatinhas – yare yare coisas problemáticas não param de acontece mesmo depois das missões – disse se virando

no momento que Shikamaru se viru se viu cercado por 3 bushin,um nas costa com uma kunai encostada nele, os outros do lado dele segurando ambas as mãos do Shikamaru e com kunais encostada nos seu pescoço, tinha mais um bushin na parede, parecia que tava fazendo algum jutsu por que o sobre tudo estava muito agitado e podia ver uma luz azul embaixo dele de relance.

Quando Shouji virou pra ver a situação sentiu umas mãos macias o tocando.

- Shouji-kun fico muito fofo nestes anos – dizia Hinata apertando as bochecha dele

- Shouji si continua assim vou te que ti matar – Falou Naruto para Shouji e este si deu conta da situação e juntou as mãos fazendo selo mas nada aconteceu

- meu chakra, não sinto meu chakra – dizia ele espantado

- Shikamaru, onde esta a Sakura-chan – perguntou Naruto

- por que eu devia falar ?

- porque eu fiz uma pergunta, e não reconhece mais um velho amigo ? – pergunto Naruto chegado perto para que Shikamaru visse um pouco de seu rosto

- não...não...não pode ser, você esta morto – dizia Shikamaru espantado

- eu pareço morto pra você ? onde esta a Sakura-chan ?

-na sala da Hokage –os bushin desapareceram e Hinata e Naruto foram andando para la

Shikamaru sentou no chão estava em estado de choque, Shouji não entendia o porque apenas ficou ao lado do amigo.

- Então foi so isso Sakura ? – perguntava a Godaime na sua sala sentada na sal cadeira com Shizune ao seu lado

-hai Godaime-sama – respondeu Sakura

- bem então – a godaime foi cortada por um barulho de algo arrastando, vindo do corredor ao lado da sala

-...- todos presentes na sala ficaram quietos olhando para porta

não demora muito e a porta se abre, Hinata entra primeiro e logo Naruto entra arrastando o caixão. Antes que alguém pudesse fala qualquer coisa naruto se pronúncia

- yo, Sakura-chan, como eu tinha lhe prometido – Naruto abre o caixão com o pé

A espressao no rosto da Sakura muda ao ver Sasuke acorrentado dentro do caixão, com vários ferimentos, ele ainda esta inconsciente mas era claro seu estado grave.

- **DESGRAÇADO, O QUE VOCÊ FEZ AO SASUKE-KUN** – Sakura agora tenta desferi um soco em naruto, mas Hinata para o soco de Sakura com apenas um dedo

-NANI – fala tsunade, sakura e shizune ao mesmo tempo

- Sakura-chan fico bem forte neste últimos anos – fala Hinata colocando seu dedo na boca

- QUEM SÃO VOCÊS ?- pergunta a godaime dando um tapa na mesa

- Tsunade-obachan não esta mas nos reconhecendo depois que nos morremos ? – pergunta Naruto com uma voz fria retirando o capuz, Hinata faz o mesmo.

Todos na sala estavam em estado de choque olhando pros olhos vermelhos de Naruto, ele estava com a aparência da Kyuubi, as marcas estavam maiores, seu olho de demônio, não era possível ver nenhuma emoção nele, suas presas estavam bem destacadas em sua face, seus cabelos loiros continuavam arrepiados, mas n avia sinal de sua bandana, já Hinata tava com os cabelos longos, seu rosto continuava angelical, mas agora ela usava a bandana de Konoha para cobri seus olhos, como uma venda.

- agora vocês se lembram da gente ? - perguntou Naruto com raiva na voz

todos na sala ainda estavam em estado de choque...


	2. Chapter 2

Bem vamos ao cap 2

Anteriormente na fic:

_Todos na sala estavam em estado de choque olhando pros olhos vermelhos de Naruto, ele estava com a aparência da Kyuubi, as marcas estavam maiores, seu olho de demônio, não era possível ver nenhuma emoção nele, suas presas estavam bem destacadas em sua face, seus cabelos loiros continuavam arrepiados, mas n avia sinal de sua bandana, já Hinata tava com os cabelos longos, seu rosto continuava angelical, mas agora ela usava a bandana de Konoha para cobri seus olhos, como uma venda._

_- agora vocês se lembram da gente ? - perguntou Naruto com raiva na voz _

_todos na sala ainda estavam em estado de choque..._

**cap 2 **

- Então vocês sobreviveram...- depois de uns 2 minutos a Godaime se pronuncia

- hai...depois que vocês desistiram da gente – Naruto agora falava com raiva serrando os punhos.

O clima na sala estava muito pesado, os dois que todos achavam estavam mortos por quase 4 anos agora estavam ali bem na frente deles. Tanta coisa pra dizer e nada saia, Sakura continuava estática, ela realmente não sabia o que fazer não tinha nenhuma idéia do que fazer nessa hora.

- Se estavam vivos todo esse tempo, por que vocês **NÃO VOLTARAM PARA A VILA ?** – falou a Tsunade dando um berro e acordando Sakura e Shizune pro mundo real.

Naruto foi responde mas foi impedido por alguém puxando sua roupa, ele olha e vê Hinata, esta se adianta à frente de Naruto, e respira fundo.

-você acha que si a gente pudesse não teríamos voltado ? por que vocês nos abandonaram, passamos os últimos anos sofrendo uma vida miserável, vocês não têm idéia de tudo que a gente teve que passa, **NÃO TEM IDEIA DO QUANTO A GENTE SOFREU ! - **Hinata desabafa num grito na frente de Tsunade.

- realmente eu não sei o que aconteceu com vocês mas- Tsunade e cortada por Hinata

- não se preocupem eu vou mostra a vocês, vou mostra tudo que a gente passou nesses últimos anos – falou Hinata com um sorriso nem um pouco gentil

Hinata fez uns selos com as mãos e as veias no canto dos olhos de Hinata se destacam na bandana de Konoha, junto com mais algumas veias um pouco acima do olho, na testa da ninja e outras abaixo do olho, Shizune, Tsunade e Sakura são envolvidos num Genjutsu quase na mesma hora.

Havia se passado um tempo e Kakashi consegue se move novamente e parte a procura dos ninjas de agora a pouco, ele não queria acredita, que eram realmente eles, mas uma parte em seu coração sabia.

Kakashi ficou rodando a vila ate que encontro Shikamaru sentado em um telhado com uma cara muito seria, coisa que não e nem um pouco comum vindo dele, este estava acompanhado de Chouji comendo batatinhas, Kakashi e resolveu verifica.

- ei Chouji – aparece do nada ao lado do ninja

- **KAKASHI-SAN**- Chouji quase teve um ataque do coração

- tudo bem com o Shikamaru ? – pergunta o ninja com o sorriso maroto

- não faço idéia, ele tem estado assim desde que cruzamos com dois ninjas de roupa preta

**- **e pra onde eles foram Chouji ? – agora Kakashi adota um ar serio, e Shikamaru desvia seu olhar para o ninja

- eram realmente eles né ? – pergunta Shikamaru num tom serio para Kakashi

- e bem provável que sim, pra onde eles foram ? – perguntou o Kakashi

- pra sala da Godaime – respondeu o preguiçoso de Konoha- si você for lá eu também vou com você

E assim os dois partem em direção a sala da Godaime, o coitado do Chouji fico la parado sem entende nada, ficou boiando a conversa toda, mas de qualquer jeito ele entendeu o bastante para sabe que eles foram para a sala da Godaime, então este pega mas um saco de batatas e vai comendo na calma pra sala da Godaime ver o que esta acontecendo.

Não demora muito e Kakashi e Shikamaru chegam na porta da Godaime, Shikamaru se adianta indo abri a porta, mas Kakashi o seguro

- espere - Kakashi levanta a bandana ativando o Sharingan

- mas o que é agora ? – pergunta o Shikamaru com cara de tediado

-ainda não percebeu este forte genjutsu que vem da sala da Godaime ? – pergunta Kakashi enquanto fazia uns selos com a mão.

- isso e problemático – advinha quem falo D (Shikamaru..Kyo Baka) "Amiga malvada mode On"

- ate que enfim eu encontrei vocês, do que vocês estavam falando ? bom vamos conversa la dentro – chega Chouji entre os dois e sai abrindo a porta

Kakashi para os selos que tava fazendo e Shikamaru faz uma cara de tédio ainda maior, agora o jeito era entra, e foi isso que fizeram, logo assim que entram na sala, Hinata vira o rosto para eles e as veias em seu rosto desaparecem, Naruto estava encostado na parede de braços cruzados e olhos fechados, Sakura tava de joelhos no chão com lagrimas caindo de seus olhos, Shizune também tinha lagrimas, a Godaime tava com uma cara muito seria olhando todos em sua sala.

- estamos interrompendo algo ? – pergunta Chouji enquanto mastigava uma batata

- bem vindo Kakashi-san, Shikamaru-kun e Chouji-kun- cumprimentou Hinata com uma voz vazia

- então eram mesmo vocês, Hinata e Naruto – falou Kakashi com seu olho mais aberto que o normal e ajeitando novamente a bandana ocultando o outro olho.

-puts vocês são problemáticos, não decidem se morrem ou ficam vivos – falou Shikamaru virando os olhos olhando qualquer ponto distante no chão

já o Chouji perdeu a fala, parecia te visto fantasmas, deixou ate o saco de batatinhas cai Naruto então abriu seus olhos ainda vermelhos e saiu calmamente pra saída da sala, Hinata foi junto com ele, quando eles estavam quase saindo Tsunade se pronunciou.

- sinto muito...- disse ela em um tom triste desviando o olhar

- senti ? pelo o que ? afinal ninjas são apenas ferramentas não e mesmo ? – responde Naruto com raiva, e lançando um ultimo olhar para Tsunade.

Assim que Natuto sai, Hinata sai logo atrás dele fechando a porta. E o selênio predomina ate Tsunade da um tapa na mesa dado um susto em todo mundo

- **SHIZUNE ! SAUKRA O QUE VOCÊS DUAS ESTÃO ESPERANDO PARA TRATAREM DE UCHIHA SASUKE ?- **grita Tsunade deixando as duas bastante elétricas

agora que os outros 3 homens presentes na sala foram repara no caixão e a reação deles foi a mesma de quando viram Naruto e Hinata, hoje tava sendo um dia de muitas surpresas.

Imediatamente Shizune e Sakura levaram Sasuke para o hospital e junto com Tsunade começaram a aplicar o devido tratamentos a ele.

O tratamento de Sasuke levou algumas horas mais foi um sucesso, ele agora estava fora de perigo, só precisava descansa, ele estava dormindo num quarto com 3 ANBU vigiando. Nas ruas de Konoha uma jovem de cabelos rosas andava com o olhar perdido.

- Naruto...- susurrou a garota pra si mesma

Ela si perguntava como isso tudo pode acontecer, a garota parou sentando no banco enfrente a saída de Konoha onde avia dito adeus a Sasuke e a Naruto depois...

_**Quase 4 anos atrás **_

-** SAKURA-CHAN, SAKURA-CHAN, SAKURA-CHAN-** gritava um loiro correndo pela rua- **VAMO COMER RAMEN ? **

a garota o qual ele chamava se virou encarando ele com um olhar zangado.

- **NARUTO PARA DE GRITA PELA RUA **– gritou a garota de cabelos rosas pro loiro

- mas sakura-chan e você que esta gritando – falou inocente e recebeu um cascudo da outra – **ITAI **

-e não posso i comer ramen eu tenho que fazer umas coisas para a Godaime, ate mais Naruto – e saiu andando deixando o loiro para trás

- Sakura-chan – dizia o loiro si conformando desanimado vendo a garota andando

logo ele coloca um sorriso na boca e com as mãos atrás da cabeça vai andando pela vila com seu jeito maroto...

continua...

**Bem muito obrigado pelo ****reviews, e desculpe se eu demorei muito pra atualiza, que eu sou meio preguiçoso mas ta ai to fazendo o melhor que eu posso, não sei si os cap tão ficando bons, mas to fazendo o possível pra melhora, e gostaria mais uma vez de agradecer os reviews, são muito importantes, muito obrigado.**

**Muito obrigado também Tema chan (ela e a amiga malvada, karinerukia u.u como ela e problemática) por ter revisado a fic ! i você continua problemática ¬¬ **

Muito obrigado pelo seu review S2 Yamanaka Ino S2, nã se preocupe que eu vou continua a fic, e bem a resposta por que todo mundo acha que naruto e hinata morreram, no próximo cap tem ela, e muito obrigado por ler a fic.

Muito obrigado por seu review -x- Natsumi -x-, e não se preocupe, as resposta vão tudo vim com os próximos cap e mais curiosidades, romance -.- e problemático escreve romance mais eu vou por, e também uma historia loca que ta na minha cabeça! e muito obrigado por ler a fic.

Muito obrigado por seu review shido-sama e obrigado também por me alerta da minah falta de atenção eu corrigi esse erro neste cap e não vo mais erra o nome dele, caso apareça mais erros por favor me avise sempre e muito obrigado mais uma vez !


	3. Chapter 3

No ultimo cap ...NT Revi. ...mesmo \o\

"_**Quase 4 anos atrás". **_

_-** SAKURA-CHAN, SAKURA-CHAN, SAKURA-CHAN-** gritava um loiro correndo pela rua- **VAMO COMER RAMEN ? **_

_A garota o qual ele chamava se virou encarando ele com um olhar zangado._

_- **NARUTO PARA DE GRITA PELA RUA **– gritou a garota de cabelos rosas pro loiro _

_- Mas sakura-chan e você que esta gritando – falou inocente e recebeu um cascudo da outra – **ITAI **_

_-E não posso ir comer ramen eu tenho que fazer umas coisas para a Godaime, até mais Naruto – e saiu andando deixando o loiro para trás _

_- Sakura-chan – dizia o loiro si conformando desanimado vendo a garota andando_

_Logo ele coloca um sorriso na boca e com as mãos atrás da cabeça vai andando pela vila com seu jeito maroto..."_

Chegamos ao cap 3 \o/ fogos de artifício NT Revisadora

Flash Back

_Naruto estava andando pela vila com suas mãos atrás da cabeça despreocupado e assim passa o resto da tarde andando._

_- **NARUTO! –** gritou uma pessoa _

_O loiro se viro para ver , viu a figura de Kiba com Akamaru do lado correndo em sua direção, não demora muito e Kiba alcança o loiro.._

_-Yo Kiba – respondeu o loiro com um largo sorriso_

_- A Godaime que ver você, parece eu vamos ter uma missão – dizia o Kiba com um sorriso largo _

_- DATTENBAYO ! - grito o loiro pulando de felicidade correndo pra sala da Godaime- KIBA TA ESPERANDO O QUE ? VAMOS LOGO – assim o loiro some de vista deixando uma enorme gota em Kiba e Akamaru_

_Um tempo depois na sala da Godaime, a mesa de Tsunade se encontrava lotada de papeis e esta estava com os cotovelos sobre a mesa e o queixo apoiado nas mãos olhando os 3 genin na sua frente._

_Na frente de Tsunade estavam, Naruto, Kiba e Hinata nesta ordem, Kiba estava com as mãos no bolso esperando as ordens da Tsunade, Hinata estava um pouco corada e de vez ou outra juntava os dedos olhando pro Naruto, já este estava olhando intrigado para Tsunade._

_-Naruto, Kiba e Hinata, tenho uma missão de muita importância para vocês – disse a Tsunade_

_Os 3 ninjas tomaram uma postura seria parti da i olhando fixamente para Tsunade._

_- Eu preciso que ...vocês me comprem 1 garrafa de sake – disse ela com um largo sorriso no rosto e toda feliz.NT Revi.Sem Comentários_

_Tombo geral, alem de uma ultra mega gota¹²³ na cabeça dos 3._

_- TSUNADE-OBA-CHAN –grito Naruto_

_- Hehehe – Tsunade tava morrendo de ri dos 3 – muito bem agora e serio. _

_Tanto Tsunade quanto os 3 adotaram uma postura seria._

_- Vocês vão escolta um mercado ate a vila da neve, e uma missão de rank C. vão parti amanha cedo, o mercado ira encontra vocês na saída de Konoha, agora DISPENSADOS- disse dando um tapa na mesa fazendo os outros saírem correndo u.u _

_Já fora da sala de Tsunade os 3 ninjas conversavam._

_- Ve...ve...vejo...vocês..a...ama...a...amanha...na...saida...de...kono...no...ha – falo Hinata gaguejando muito coitada u.u _

_-Hehe então jaa ne Naruto, Jaa ne Hinata, vejo vocês amanha – falo Kiba com Akamaru dando uns latidos._

_- Ham ?- Naruto tava viajando na maionese cantando algo como "missão, missão' e só foi repara nos seus companheiros agora que já estavam um pouco afastados – NANI ! o "" _

_No dia seguinte, já estavam na saída de konoha do lado de fora da vila, Hinata, Kiba e o mercado que ele iam te que protege, so faltava o Naruto que estava 1h e 23 minutos atrasado._

_- EU DORMI DE MAIS TT- dizia o loiro correndo pelas ruas de konoha a toda em direção a saída._

_Já avistando a saída, Naruto corre ainda mais rápido tanto que não presta atenção no caminho e acaba por tromba com Sakura caindo em cima dela, e sem quere acabo apoiando a mão direta em cima do peito dela._

_- ITAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII- dizia o loiro com a mão esquerda na cabeça, foi ai que ele reparou numa aura assassina, e foi ver a situação que ele se encontrava – SAKU...RA-CHAN - dizia já se levantando e andado para trás temendo a reação da garota._

_- Naruto – disse a garota com o olhar baixo, um sorriso se aproximando do loiro, quando fico de frente pra ele, lhe deu um gancho de direita que este subiu uns 15 metros antes de cai no chão – HENTAI !_

_Quando o coitado caiu no chão Sakura começou a chuta ele, i este tentava si arrasta pra saída de Konoha._

_- ERO! HENTAI !HENTAI ! ÒÓ- gritava a garota histericamente enquanto punia o Naruto com vários chutes._

_- Sa...kura-chan foi um acidente – dizia o garoto em meio dos chutes histéricos de Sakura._

_Alguns minutos depois a garota se cansa. Naruto consegue se levanta com vários galos na cabeça XX._

_- Agora que diabos você estava fazendo correndo dessa maneira a essa hora da manha ? – pergunta Sakura cerrando os punhos._

_- E que eu estava atrasado para encontra com Hinata e Kiba que a gente tem uma missão agora AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH EU TO ATRASADO O - grita Naruto e sai correndo deixando Sakura sozinha- JAA NE SAKURA-CHAN_

_- Jaa ne Naruto- diz a garota baixo, ela tava com um péssimo pressentimento, este foi o mesmo lugar que ela viu o Sasuke pela ultima vez._

_Do lado de fora de Konoha, kiba tava bastante impaciente, tanto ele quanto o cliente, Hinata nem tava prestando atenção no tempo, so o fato de esta indo numa missão com Naruto deixava ela toda avoada._

_- KIBA, HINATA – dizia o loiro correndo e acenando pros amigos _

_- NARUTO, VOCÊ ESTA ATRASADO – Gritou Kiba no ouvido do loiro._

_Hinata recebeu Naruto com um sorriso, e depois dele e Kiba ficarem discutindo por um tempo finamente partem dando inicio a missão. O cliente estava sozinho e possuía uma carroça, ele ia nela enquanto Naruto ia atrás da carroça a Hinata ao lado e o Kiba na frente._

_Assim eles andaram o dia todo e chegaram numa montanha coberta de neve, atravessando ela chegaria na vila da neve onde era o destino deles._

_Todos já estavam com os devidos agasalhos, já quase na metade da montanha estavam todos andando junto, do lado esquerdo a montanha cheia de neve e do lado direito uma queda sem volta._

_- MAS QUE FRIO – gritava Naruto espirrando pela milésima vez _

_- Puts como você e chato –falava Kiba e Akamaru concordava latindo _

_- Na...na..na..ruto-kun, você es..ta.ta bem ?- dizia Hinata preocupada com os espirros consecutivos do garoto._

_-heh não se preocupe Hinata, eu to bem afinal eu vou ser o próximo Hokage e este espirros não são nada para mim – dizia ele com um sorriso._

_- Hokage da vila dos idiotas ? – falou kiba caçoando dele e rindo pacas._

_Depois de outra discussão entre Kiba e Naruto continuaram com a viagem ate 7 homens usando casacos pretos, cruzaram com eles, andando no caminho oposto, assim passaram pela carroça todos eles pararam, tirando katanas e kunais das roupas._

_- Ninguém tem que morre, bastam vocês nos entregarem tudo que tem de valor- disse um deles _

_- La...la..ladroes – dizia o cliente se escondendo na carroça_

_- Ochi, agora isso viro uma missão de verdade, vamos la Kiba – falo naruto _

_- Hehe, não precisa nem fala, vamos la Akamaru, Hinata cuide do nosso cliente – respondeu Kiba_

_-H...hai- falo Hinata pegando uma Kunai e ficando em posição de luta _

_- Ei garotos, vocês não ouviram não ? querem morre – falo um dos homens (to com preguiça pra da nomes pra eles -.- e também uma boa descrição) _

_- Ei não abaixe a guarde, veja a bandana eles são ninjas de Konoha – falou um outro _

_E assim a luta se desenrolou, 3 dos 7 foram derrotados, um foi jogado para trás da carroça a uns 5 metros de distancia, os outros dois estavam inconscientes ao lado da carroça, Kiba e Akamaru lutava contra os outros 3 na frente da carroça enquanto Naruto lutava contra os últimos 2 que restavam atrás da carroça, Hinata si mantinha com o Byakugan ativo, prestando atenção em qualquer possível ataque ao cliente. Com o Byakugan Hinata viu que o ladrão que foi jogado a uns 5 metros da carroça + ou – ainda estava cociente, e saco um arco, estava com a mira no Naruto._

_- Naruto-kun _

_Gritou Hinata correndo, passando por Naruto e os outros que este enfrentava e quando teve a oportunidade taco uma Kunai na mão do ladrão, impedindo este de atira._

_- Brigado, Hinata, DATTEBAYO, vo acaba com isso agora – falo o loiro com um sorriso._

_Então Naruto fez um KB (kage bushin, e problemático escreve isso tudo -.- ) e concentrou o Rasengan, após termina o KB sumiu e Naruto partiu pra cima dos dois Ladrões, mas este escorregou na neve e acabou acertando o Rasengan na montanha, o efeito foi mediato, a terra começou a tremer, uma avalanche já se formava, foi tudo muito rápido._

_Naruto estava jogado no chão, Kiba gritava seu nome e o de Hinata, o cliente estava salvo e os ladrões inconscientes no chão. Tudo levou apenas alguns segundos, Hinata empurrado Naruto pra que este se salva-se enquanto ela foi engolida pela neve. "_

_Fim do Flash Back_

- SAKURA-CHAN, SAKURA-CHAN

A garota tava perdida em seus pensamentos, quando foi acordada pro gritos, ela forço a vista tentando ver quem a chamava por um minuto ela teve a impressão de ser o Naruto como costumava fazer, mas conforme chegou mais perto ela viu um furação verde correndo na direção dela a toda.

-SAKURA-CHAN, SAKURA-CHAN, SAKURA-CHANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN.

Passa direto pela Sakura e quase cai na hora de freia e volta correndo ficando de frente pra Sakura fazendo pose de nice guy.

- Lee aconteceu alguma coisa ? – pergunta a garota sem entende por que toda a agitação do outro

- Ne Sakura-chan e verdade que o Naruto-kun, Hinata-san e Sasuke-kun voltaram para a vila ? – com o fogo da juventude quase saindo dos olhos e queimando a Sakura

- Bem...e sim Lee –dizia a garota com uma gota

- ISSO SO PODE SER O FOGO DA JUVENTUDE – gritava o Lee muito eufórico e todo feliz da vida – GRAÇAS AO FOGO DA JUVENTUDE NOSSOS COMPANHEIROS VOLTARAM PARA A VILA.

A Sakura tava com uma hiper mega gota há essa hora.

Um pouco longe de Konoha dois ANBU se dirigiam para a vila, um era um homem com longos cabelos negros amarrados na ponta num rabo de cavalo, a outra uma mulher que de corpo esbelto com belos cabelos chocolate e os prendia em 4 coquis na cabeça.

- Vamos direto a sala da Godaime relata nossa missão- falo o homem num tom frio

- Hai – respondeu a garota de forma gentil

Continua...

ai desculpa a demora u.u eu tava com preguiça de digita, mas bem pelo menos foi mais longo que os outros ne ? mesmo que so um pouco mais foi XD. Bem muito obrigado pelos reviews, e por favor não deixem de comenta, isto e muito importante para mim, puts como eu sou problemático u.u

bem eu queria sabe si vocês estão gostando da fic e sobre que casais vocês gostariam que eu coloca-se, por que eu sei que uma fic hoje em dia não vive sem eles. Bem eu vou tenta fazer o melhor que eu puder, ate o próximo cap o/.

-


	4. Chapter 4

**No cap anterior: **

"_Um pouco longe de Konoha dois ANBU se dirigiam para a vila, um era um homem com longos cabelos negros amarrados na ponta num rabo de cavalo, a outra uma mulher que de corpo esbelto com belos cabelos chocolate e os prendia em 4 coquis na cabeça"._

_- Vamos direto a sala da Godaime relata nossa missão- falo o homem num tom frio _

_- hai – "respondeu a garota de forma gentil" _

**Agora no cap 4**

Uma porta se abre num quarto escuro, duas pessoas adentram o quarto, uma fica parada na porta enquanto a outra andava como se já estive-se estado lá, chegando ate uma janela e abre a mesma permitido a claridade entra no quarto.

- Não mudou nada desde que eu deixei ele.

Falo Naruto, olhando seu quarto, tudo estava do jeito que ele deixo menos por umas teias de aranha e muita poeira sobre as coisas. Mas praticamente tudo estava no lugar que ele deixou tudo em perfeito estado.

- Este e o quarto do Naruto-kun – falara Hinata baixinho com as bochechas um pouco vermelhas.

Naruto Tira o sobre tudo jogando em qualquer canto, ele trajava uma camisa branca, por cima desta estava uma jaqueta preta aberta, a manga direita da jaqueta e cortada no cotovelo, atrás da jaqueta tem um redemoinho laranja, ele usa luvas preta com laranja em ambas as mãos, e uma calça preta com detalhes muitos bem feitos em laranja o que lembra muito um ciclone, e nos pés ele ta usando a típica sandália ninja, no seu pescoço estava pendurada sua bandana , ele usava como um colar.

Naruto vai andando ate outro cômodo e entra neste, logo se ouve um barulho de água caindo

- Hinata-chan não esqueça minha casa também e sua, então pode fica a vontade.

Disse o Naruto de dentro do Cômodo encostando a porta.

- Hai...

Hinata respondeu baixo e começo a anda pela casa, tinha roupa do Naruto espalhada pelo chão, ela pego a roupa laranja dele passando a mão suavemente sobre esta, há quanto tempo ela n o via com aquelas roupas laranjas, após um tempo examinando a casa, ela tira o sobretudo.

Seus cabelos agora longos e negros com um tom azulado batiam na cintura, a bandana de Konoha continuava a tampa seus olhos, Hinata estava vestida com uma roupa totalmente diferente da que ela costumava usa, estava usando uma meia que ia ate a coxa, quase encostando na cintura dela (não sei o nome disso ¬¬ pesquisei e não achei), usava as típicas sandálias ninjas azuis, uma saia azul escura aberta em ambos os lados, usava uma blusa branca, que deixava a barriga a mostra, e n tinha manga, tanto a gola como as bordas da blusa era pretas, nas mãos ela usava luvas que cobriam quase o braço todo, eram negras com um fogo azul desenhado nelas, ela usava um colar onde o pingente estava no meio de seus seios dento da blusa não podendo ver. Nestes anos o corpo de Hinata avia se desenvolvido bastante agora já era o corpo de uma mulher, sei seios eram fartos, e suas curvas davam inveja a qualquer mulher, agora que ela não usava mais roupas largas como quando era criança.

Hinata chega perto da porta do banheiro que estava encostada dando uma batidinha

-Naruto-kun vou até a mansão dos Hyuga, preciso checa uma coisa

Antes que Hinata pudesse fazer algo uma mão a puxa para dentro do banheiro fechando a porta logo em seguida encostando a Hinata na porta, Naruto tava de frente pra ela nu pingando água, atrás deles dentro do Box o huveiro continuava ligado, Hinata apoiava suas mãos nos peitos de Naruto, o rosto de ambos estavam bem próximos, um podia senti a respiração do outro.

- Eu já falei que você não precisa usar estes olhos de mais – Naruto falou quase susurrando encostando sua boca na de Hinata

-Naru...- ela não termina de fala pois Naruto a beijo

No começo foi um beijo calmo mas logo a Hinata abraça forte o garoto puxando ele pra si, cada uma explorava a boca do outro com muita voracidade, a roupa da Hinata começava a fica úmida devido o contato com o garoto molhado. Logo ambos tem que para o beijo pra respira, aproveitando a pausa Hinata desamarra a bandana deixando esta cai no chão banheiro (não diga ¬¬), os olhos dela estavam fechados.

- É muito kawai quando você fica preocupado assim Naruto-kun- dizia a garota vermelha passando a mão esquerda nas costas e peito do garoto enquanto passava a direita no rosto dele

- ...desculpa...-dizia ele com seus olhos muito expressivos e um to triste na voz

- Você não teve culpa- respondeu ela segurando o rosto dele com ambas as mãos depositando um beijo na boca dele logo em seguida.

Logo o garoto retribui o beijo e puxa ela para dentro do Box ficando ambos em baixo do chuveiro, Hinata já toda molhada era beijada no pescoço por Naruto e acariciada pelas mãos dele, esta gemia baixinho enquanto com a mão esquerda na cabeça do loiro puxava este mais pra si e com a direita acariciava o corpo definido do loiro.

Sala da godaime

Tsunade estava sentada em sua mesa com os cotovelos apoiados nela e o queixo apoiado nas mãos (aquela pose dela), na frente dela tinha dois ANBU com as mascaras.

- Bom trabalho – dizia ela

- ...- Estava de braços cruzados, era um homem de longos cabelos negros preso na ponta num rabo de cavalo

- Foi moleza – dizia a garota com as mãos na cintura e com uma voz bem alegre

- Mesmo ? Então tenho outra missão para vocês dois – disse a Tsunade com um sorriso que dizia "encrenca"

-humf – disse o homem (alguém ai não sabem que e ? ta problemático manter o mistério nem um pouco misterioso ¬¬)

-Não to gostando nem um pouco dessa sua cara Godaime-sama – dizia a garota com 4 coques na cabeça recuando uns passos para trás.

Numa escuridão densa, ele não podia ver nada na frente dele, não podia mexer as mãos ou pernas, ele estava preso, se perguntava porque estavam fazendo isso, mas logo sua mente e seus orbes azuis se voltam a uma forte luz na sua frente, por um tempo sega seus olhos, mas assim que estes se acostumam com luz ele pode reconhece o que esta a frente dele, era uma cama cirúrgica, deitada na cama tava uma garota trajando apenas suas roupas intimas, suas pernas e braços estavam presos na cama por correntes, em cada um dos pulsos dela tinha uma pulseira negra com coisas escritas em idioma estranho, e cada dedo de suas mãos um anel negro com as mesmas coisas escritas, no pescoço dela também tinha um colar idêntico, no rosto da garota se via medo, era possível ver o pânico em seus olhos perorados.

- Hi...nata- dizia ele buscando força em seu corpo para se mover

Antes que pode-se pensa, varias pessoas entraram na sala vestidas de médicos e com mascaras cirúrgicas, este homens começaram a pega vários instrumentos nas pequenas bolsa que traia com sigo, um chego perto da garota deitada indefesa, com mão abriu bem o olho dela, enquanto outro com uns instrumento que ele não sabia o que era, começou a toca no olho da pobre garota, esta começava a grita desesperadamente, ele começou a senti um ódio profundo, seus orbes azuis foram se tornando avermelhado, seu corpo começou a ser envolvida por um chakra vermelho, que foi desaparecendo com a mesma velocidade, luzes em sua mão e pescoço acendiam, ele estava usando as mesmas pulseiras, anéis e colar, as letras brilhavam fortemente, ele não sentia mais chakra em seu corpo, não tinha força para se meche, mas mesmo assim tentava, urgia, se debatia tentava desesperadamente se solta.

- .parem...parem..- pedia ele, lagrimas caiam de seus olhos vermelhos.

Um outro homem se aproximo da garota com um outro instrumento em forma de cubo que tinha 5 agulhas bem agrupadas na ponta, foi aproximando ate que encosto no orbe perola da garota, ela apenas gritava, de seus olhos já caiam lagrimas de sangue, ele já não agüentava mais ver isso, sua única vontade era matar estas pessoas, um ódio cadê vez maior invadia seu corpo, novamente era envolvido no chakra monstruoso, que logo desaparecia devido os objetos que estavam em seu corpo, fico repetindo este ciclo varias vezes, ele já não conseguia mais manter a sanidade, uma voz escoou em seu interior

_- diga Naruto. Quem você deseja matar ? _

Ele acordo suando, seus orbes percorreram o quarto em que estava e encontraram a garota de seus sonhos agora dormindo com a cabeça em cima de seu peito, seu rosto parecia de um anjo, ele sorriu de leve enquanto acariciava a cabeça dela com cuidado pra não acorda ela. Ambos estavam na cama do pequeno quarto dele apenas um fino lençol cobria ambos.

E assim passo mais um dia em konoha. A noticia da volta de Naruto e Hinata ainda estava se espalhando, teve os que ficaram felizes e o que não gostaram nem um pouco, mesmo assim a vida de cada um continuava porinquanto ou talvez isso não ia influencia em nada na vida deles.

Hospital de Konoha

Na porta de um quarto em especial se encontravam dois ANBU parados de guarda, dentro do quarto tinha apenas uma cama, deitada nela coberto por lençóis branco estava um jovem de pele branca e cabelos negros rebeldes, este se sentou na cama com a mão na cabeça, seus olhos foram se abrindo lentamente, seus orbes negros percorreram todo o quarto. De sua boca saiu um meio sorriso.

Continua -.-

**Desculpa se demorei u.u tava com preguiça de digita u.u mas bem ta ai, não deixem de comenta que seus comentários são muito importantes, também quero agradecer a todos que comentaram e todos que estão acompanhando a fic. Muito obrigado.**

**Também quero agradecer a problemática da tema chan por revisa todos os capítulos -.- garota mais problemática que ela não existe -.- (so não ¬¬)**


	5. Chapter 5

Previa do ultimo cap

"_Hospital de Konoha"_

_Na porta de um quarto em especial se encontravam dois ANBU parados de guarda, dentro do quarto tinha apenas uma cama, deitada nela coberto por lençóis branco estava um jovem de pele branca e cabelos negros rebeldes, este se sentou na cama com a mão na cabeça, seus olhos foram se abrindo lentamente, seus orbes negros percorreram todo o quarto. De sua boca saiu um meio sorriso._

_Continua -.-..._

**Cap 5**

Amanhecia em Konoha em direção a saída da cidade andava um jovem ANBU, estava com as mãos nos bolsos, parecia n se importa com nada apenas seguia seu caminho.

-Vai fugi de novo Sasuke ?

Sasuke parou de anda, e se viu cercado por 4 ANBU, e atrás deste estava Kakashi.

- humf ...Isto não e da sua conta, apenas saia do meu caminho.

Respondeu Sasuke retirando a mascara de ANBU.

- Sasuke, pense bem no que você esta preste a fazer novamente, desta vez a ordem vai ser para matá-lo – dizia Kakashi

- Quem disse que eu me importo ? – Respondeu o Sasuke friamente

- Bem então, tenho um recado da Godaime, ela deseja falar com você

- Quem disse que eu desejo falar com ela ? – Pergunto ele da mesma maneira fria

- Você não tem nada a perde mesmo, e talvez as chances de matar Uchiha Itachi aumente com o quem a Godaime tenha pra lhe falar – Após fala Kakashi sumiu assim como os outros ANBU deixando Sasuke sozinho.

Já perto do meio dia andava na rua, um Loiro que estava chamando a atenção de todos mas ele nem ligava, olhava frio para todos e caminhava com uma expressão seria no rosto, ate que cruzou com uma loira, a loira andava na direção contraria assim que viu o loiro paro de anda, como si tivesse visto um fantasma, já o loiro passo por ela continuando seu caminho.

- NARUTO SEU BAKAAAAAAAAAAAA – Grito a loira se virando pra Naruto tentando acerta um soco nele que este esquiva com facilidade.

- Hum? – Pergunta ele com a cara interrogativa se virando pra loira, a olhando nos olhos

- POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO FOI VER SEUS AMIGOS QUANDO VOLTOU? – Agora Ino gritava, e tinha umas lagrimas em seus olhos, todos na rua voltaram à atenção para os dois .

- E iria fazer alguma diferença ? – Perguntou o loiro com uma voz vazia

- MAS CLARO QUE SIM, TODOS ESTAVAM MUITO PREOCUPADOS COM VOCÊ E A HINATA, SERA QUE VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDE ISSO ?

- Sei estavam tão preocupados, não deviam ter desistido de nos procura tão facilmente- respondeu ele com a mesma voz vazia

- Nós os procuramos por dois anos inteiros e não encontramos nada que se prova que você ou Hinata continuavam vivos – respondeu a Ino com uma tristeza na voz

- Só isso que tem a dizer Ino ? Então Vou indo a Godaime que me ver – o Loiro se viro pra garota acenando com a mão

O loiro saiu andando em direção a sala da Hokage, Ino logo trato de levanta a cabeça e continua seu caminho afinal estava no meio da rua com varias pessoas olhando.

Sala da Hokage

Tsunade estava sentada em sua cadeira lendo alguns pergaminhos quando a porta se abre e entra Naruto.

- Diga logo o que você que bruxa velha – Pergunto ele sem emoção na voz o que fez uma veia dilata na cabeça da Hokage

- MAIS RESPEITO COM A GODAIME MULEQUE – A Godaime agora estava de pé Gritando bem alto o que chamo atenção de varias pessoas na rua (eita grito potente -.- )

- Concerteza desses seus gritos eu não senti falta alguma

- Sente ai e fique quieto Ó.o Ainda falta uma pessoa chega

- Hum ?

Naruto olhou com atenção a sala da Godaime e num canto escuro estava Uchiha Sasuke em pé e de braços cruzados, ele ainda estava utilizando uma roupa da ANBU.

Assim passou quase meia hora e a porte se abriu novamente, agora quem entrava era Haruno Sakura (esta com o mesmo visual do manga, e o Naruto com o visual do cap anterior, Ino também mesmo visual do manga).

- Naruto ...Sasu..ke-kun – Dizia agora vendo os outros dois que aguardavam na sala

Sasuke continuava na mesma, com os braços cruzados e olhos fechados, Naruto estava sentado num sofá, ele apenas olhou pra Sakura e votou a fita qualquer ponto no chão.

-CHEGA DE SONHAR AGORA – gritou a Godaime um dado um tapa na mesa que quase quebro e por conseqüência chamou a atenção dos 3 presentes na sala

- Godaime-sama ?- falo Sakura

- calem a boca e escutem – falo a Godaime cortando a sakura

Um pouco longe da sala da Godaime numa casa em um prédio, uma garota com longos cabelos negros se levantava, ela fico de joelhos sobre a cama, ela tava apenas com um fino lençol a cobrindo, ela se despreguiçava de uma maneira gostosa como a muito não fazia. Lentamente Hinata passo de leve seu dedo indicado da mão direta sobre seus olhos fechados, as imagens das pessoas de branco vieram a sua cabeça, ela começo a se lembra, das pessoas enfiando agulha em seus olhos e da dor que sentia, os jutsus estranho que aprocavam nela, Hinata agora estava com as mão fechadas apertando o lenços com força, em volta de seus olhos fechados as veias do Byakugan começaram a aparecer, tinha muito mais veias que o normal e lentamente ela foi abrindo seus olhos, e como si ela recebesse uma descarga elétrica ela volto ao normal despertando deste transe. Ela olhou para a casa bagunçada, mesmo não podendo ver com os olhos, ela conseguia sabe perfeitamente onde estava cada coisa. A garota si levanto com um sorriso gentil começando a arruma a casa.

Mais afastado da li, no alto de um telhado, estava deitado Shikamaru com s olhos fechados e Chouji ao seu lado comendo batatinhas (não diga ¬¬ ). Estavam na completa paz.

- CHOUJI, SHIKAMARUUUUUUUUUUUU! – gritava uma Loira Pulando de telhado em Telhado se para chega no que os dois garotos se encontravam

Por fim a garota chegou ate eles, e parou para pega um ar.

- Puts... Ino como você e problemática – Fala Shikamaru continuando na dele

- Yo Ino – Aceno Chouji oferecendo umas batatas a garota que recusou

- Não Chouji, obrigada, sabe quantas calorias isso ai tem ? Não sei como você consegue comer isso.

Ele nem ligo apenas continuo mastigando.

-Ne Shikamaru, Chouji, já viram o Naruto e a Hinata ? –Pergunta a garota curiosa

- Ino eu não sei de nada vai fala dessas coisa problemáticas com outra pessoa que eu to afm de tira um cochilo

-SHIKAMARU Ò.Ó – Ino começo a sacudi o coitado

- tanto Naruto quanto Hinata mudarma muito – dizia Chouji comendo

-ne Chouji, você sabe o que aconteceu com eles ? - - perguntou a garota jogando o Shikamaru de qualquer jeito no chão

- não – falo secamente comendo outra batata

- CHOUJI – ino tava com uma veia dilatando que logo sumiu mudando sua cara para uma angelical – ne Shikamru, Chouji eu esqueci mas o Asuma sensei esta chamando vocês dois urgente

- E agora que você diz ? ¬¬ como vocês são problemáticos u.u

Na sala da Godaime o silencio reinava, todos estavam quietos olhando pra Tsunade esperando o que era tinha a dizer.

- O que eu vou lhes conta e algo muito serio ò.o

-Fala logo bruxa velha –disse o Naruto

PAHHHHHHHH

Ela taco uma garrafa de sake no Naruto.

- A PARTI DE HOJE ESTOU REATIVANDO O TIME 7 E PRIMEIRA MISSAO DE VOCÊS E ME TRAZER UMA GARRAFA DE SAKE

Sakura foi com cara no chão, Naruto tava com uma hiper mega gota na cabeça e ate o Sasuke acabo desfazendo a pose que tava o.O todos com cara _" eu não to acreditando nisso"_ .

-HAHAHAHAAHAHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH – a Godaime tava gargalhando tanto que chego a cai da cadeira

- Ora sua bruxa velha – dizia o Naruto serrando os dentes

- Godaime Sama -.-

- Eu não acredito que perdi meu tempo aqui por causa de uma besteira dessas – Dizia Sasuke se preparando pra sai

-MUITO BEM acabo a brincadeira n.n - a Tsunade se recompôs com um olhar serio e um sorriso maligno no rosto.

-Hum ? – os 3 novamente voltaram à atenção pra ela

- A parte de hoje o time 3 esta novamente ativo e a primeira missão de vocês e, ENCONTRA E ELIMINA UCHIHA ITACHI

_continua... _

**Ta ai mais um cap problemático, me desculpem pela demora, pelo cap se curto e ruim, mais o próximo vai ser mio n.n (pq eu não consigo usa as outras carinhas nesse site problemático ¬¬), muito obrigado pelos reviews e n deixe de comenta, são todos muito importantes e S2 Yamanaka Ino S2** **você vai ver muito eles sofrendo .-. to com pena das minhas idéias .-. e bem Carol muito obrigado por acompanha a fic e num esquenta que eu não vo fica fazendo suspense por muito tempo n n.n e outra coisa si eu n por sasuXsaku alguém vai fica chatiado ? O.o**

**Bem agora vo agradecer a KarineRukia por esta revisando todos os cap u.u brigado tema chan, e vc e problemática u.u **

**Si eu esqueci algo por favor me lembrem "NÃO ITACHIIII NÃO ;-;NAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO by:RK"**


	6. Chapter 6

No ultimo cap :

"

_-Hum ? – os 3 novamente voltaram à atenção pra ela_

_- A parte de hoje o time 3 esta novamente ativo e a primeira missão de vocês e, ENCONTRA E ELIMINA UCHIHA ITACHI _

"

**cap 6**

-Hump..., Não me faça rir eu irei matar Itachi sozinho com minhas próprias mãos sem a ajuda desses dois inconvenientes. - Dizia Sasuke na sua costumeira postura

-Sasuke-kun, Eu não sou mais uma inconveniente, enquanto nem você nem o Naruto estavam aqui na vila, eu treinei duro, todo os dias para não ser mais um peso morto para ninguém –Dizia Sakura com algumas lagrimas nos olhos – Por isso nesta missão eu irei, e vou ajuda você e o Naruto querendo ou não a matar o Itachi –Agora falo seria e decidida.

- Inconvenientes, você disse Sasuke ? Mas que te derrotou da ultima vez ? – Naruto levanta com um sorriso no rosto e vai ate porta – Aceito a missão – E sai acenando com a mão pra quem fica .

- Hump, façam como quiser... – Sasuke sai da sala bufando

- Bem eu vou ir arrumar minhas coisas, afinal uma medica nin não pode fica despreparada né? – e Sakura sai da sala com um sorriso.

- Será que eu fiz bem em junta esses três novamente? -.- -Tsunade suspira desanimada

-Cheguei... – Entrava Naruto em sua casa bocejando – hum ? Hinata ?

O loiro andou por toda a casa e não encontrou a garota, mas a casa estava toda arrumada e na cozinha vinha um cheiro muito bom, ele ando ate a cozinha e novamente a garota não estava lá, mas havia deixado um prato de ramen prontinho pro loiro.

- - Como eu senti sua falta meu querido remen- ele correu e sentou na mesa já começando a devora a comida –Itadakimasu !

Na mansão dos Hyuga, Hinata andava pelo corredor da longa mansão, ate se depara com alguém no final do corredor, seu pai, ele estava com os braços cruzados e olhava fixamente Hinata.

- Esta casa é propriedade dos Hyuga, o que deseja andando por aqui ? – Pergunto Hiashi friamente .

- Desejo ler os pergaminhos da família – Falou Hinata direta com um sorriso doce no rosto .

- Apenas um Hyuga pode ter este direito, ira pagar com a vida pela ousadia – Falou Hiashi

- Bem... então não haverá problemas já que eu sou Hyuga Hinata –Falava com um sorriso doce

- Hyuga Hinata esta morta – Falou Hiashi mantendo a mesma postura

Hinata se virou para trás, vendo Neji a encarando de braços cruzados com cara de poucos amigos, num movimento rápido Neji atacou Hinata com taijutsu da familia Hyuga, esta apenas si defendeu sem nenhum problema.

- Neji-misan melhorou muito – Dizia ela com o sorriso doce

- Humf – O garoto não respondeu nada ativando seu byakugan

O tempo passou rápido na pequena vila de Konoha, e já estava no fim da tarde, numa casa uma garota com o corpo bem definido e cabelos rosa na altura dos ombros arrumava sua pequena mochila, ela aparentava estar feliz. Depois de tanto tempo os três estariam juntos novamente, não era pra menos que a garota chegava ate a canta umas musiquinhas sem sentidos O.o.

No telhado de uma casa quase ao lado, o jovem Uchiha ainda com a roupa da ANBU dormia tranqüilamente, ainda não tinha se acostumado com a idéia de volta a ser um time e também estava cansado e para alguém que acaba de sai do hospital e a melhor coisa a fazer.

Já na casa do Naruto tinha fumaça preta saindo pela janela, o Loiro apagava o fogo com um balde de água e jogava a comida queimada no lixo.

- Por que cozinha tem que ser tão difícil ¬¬ - Perguntava ele pra si mesmo

Queria fazer uma comida especial, apesar de te muita vontade de fazer ramen, isso ele tirava de letra, podia ate fazer de olhos fechados.

- Agora eu vou consegui Ò-O

O loiro se anima novamente, só que mais uma vez queimo a comida.

- Desisto... T-T

Por fim ele faz um ramen mesmo e arruma a mesa servindo luga para dois.

- Agora só falta a Hinata-chan chega

Assim a noite caiu, o loiro tava si segurando para não comer o ramen, quando a porta foi aberta. A garota entra, parecia exausta.

- desculpe a demora Naruto-kun, estava resolvendo uns problemas de familia – suspira a garota cansada.

- Conseguiu descobrir algo? – Perguntou o garoto que teve uma resposta negativa da garota – Esqueci isso e vamos janta – O loiro sorriu docemente para a garota que retribui .

Logo os dois estavam sentados deliciando-se do delicioso ramen -.-

- Ne Hinata-chan amanha vou sai numa missão com Sakura e o Sasuke – Disse Naruto surpreendendo a garota

- Uma missão ? Já ? – pergunto a garota meio triste e surpresa

- Matar Uchiha Itachi – Dizia naruto enquanto comia

Hinata se levantou deixando seu ramen, chegando perto de Naruto, o loiro a olhava interrogativamente, quando ela o puxou para um beijo, no começo foi meio tímido, mas logo ambos aprofundaram o beijo a garota colocava suas mãos na nuca dele puxando mais pra si enquanto ele a abraçava pela cintura, logo ambos estavam no chão, Hinata estava por cima dele, ambos estavam tirando suas roupas desesperadamente, assim que ficaram nus da cintura pra cima voltaram a se beijo vorazmente, Naruto si móvel de modo que agora ele estava por cima dela, eles ainda estavam se beijando, tanto um quanto o outro acariciava o corpo de seu parceiro como si dependesse disso para viver, separando do beijo, Naruto começo a beija o pescoço e ambos os bustos da garota, esta com a mãos na nuca pressionando cadê vez mais a cabeça do garoto no seu corpo. A garota já gemendo de prazer vira novamente o corpo ficando em cima de Naruto novamente, beijando os peitos e abdômen do garoto, descendo a boca a baixo da barriga foi tirando o resto de roupa que ele e ela tinha logo uniram seus corpos, ambos estavam suando muito e gemiam. Naruto novamente ficou por cima da garota fazendo movimentos cadê vez mais rápido fazendo ela geme no ouvido do garoto, Hinata cravava suas unhas nas costas deste, ambos já não agüentando mais chegaram ao clímax.

Na casa dos uchiha, o único Uchiha presente lá sai de seu banho, estava apenas com uma toalha na cintura, seus cabelo ainda molhados pingavam, ele ando ate o quarto dele mexendo o guarda roupas procurando uma roupa pra usa (não diga), quando encontro o que procurava jogou em cima da cama, olhando direito pra esta ele percebeu uma foto perto do travesseiro, Sasuke pega a foto olhando, ele Naruto, Sakura e Kakashi, ele passo os dedos de leve na foto e ficou olhando ela por alguns minutos. Ate que jogou ela novamente na cama, retirando a toalha e pegando a roupa.

Amanhecia na vila de Konoha, Sasuke andava em direção a saída da vira, lá ele avistou mais dois jovens, um tava com cara emburrada de braços cruzados e a outra sorria docemente para ele enquanto acenava.

- Ohayo Sasuke-kun

- Yo

Sasuke apenas acenou para seus companheiros e assim todos saíram da vila por infinito e alem (huauhauha desculpa x.x eu n resisti ) e assim todos saíram da vila para procura por pista para poderem completa a missão dada a eles.

**Desculpe a demora, x.x eu fiquei vendo spiral e hack roots que e muito bom alem tb de fica jogando GC e tb deu uma preguiça digita (tempo chuvoso a preguiça dobra), mas ta ai, sei que n ta grande coisa mais melhoras nos próximos, e muito obrigado pelos comentários e não deixem de comenta o/ e muito importante. **


	7. Chapter 7

**No ultimo cap**

_Amanhecia na vila de konoha, Sasuke andava em direção a saída da vira, la ele avistou mais dois jovens, um tava com cara emburrada de braços cruzados e a outra sorria docemente para ele enquanto acenava._

_- Ohayo sasuke-kun _

_- Yo _

_sasuke apenas acenou para seus companheiros e assim todos saíram da vila por infinito e alem (huauhauha desculpa x.x eu n resisti ) e assim todos saíram da vila para procura por pista para poderem completa a missão dada a eles._

**Agora no cap 7 o que todos estavam esperando u.u**

Desde que o time 7 partiu já passou quase uma semana, ino, shouji e shikamaru voltavam de uma missão, todos conversavam animadamente.

- ne shouji, para de comer u.u por isso nenhuma garota olha para você – dizia ino desanimada

- hum ? disse algo ino ? – shouji estava tão concentrado em suas batatinhas que n escutou o que a amiga falava

- puts como vocês dois são problemáticos, não podem anda em silencio não ?

-SHIKAMARU – a loira da um soco nele u.u (que problemtica ¬¬).

Depois de muitas batatas, socos e problemáticos eles chegam na entrada de Konoha, entrando na cidade eles cruzam com Hinata que estava saindo da cidade.

- ohayo mina - dizia a hyuga com um sorriso gentil

- ohayo hinata-chan – responde uma animada ino

- yo – shikamaru acena com a mão e diz um "yo" enquanto bocejava

- ohayo – diz shouji

- você esta saindo para alguma missão hinata-chan ? – pergunta ino

- hai, bem vejo vocês mas tarde mina, já nee o/ -responde a garota saindo de konoha

- JÁ NEE - fala uma animada ino enquanto shouji e shikamaru so acenam

continuando o caminho os 3 vao direto pra sala da godaime relata o resultado da missão. Após fazer isso os três se retiram da sala andando por konoha, agora eles tinham o resto do dia livre, sem missão sem treinamento.

- ei ino, o que aconteceu com os olhos da Hinata ? – pergunta shouji

- **VOCÊ AINDA NÃO SABE** ?- ino da um berro que chama a atenção de todos na rua

- puts que problemática, que me deixa surdo ? – fala shikamaru com uma cara de tediado com o dedo no ovido

-heheh gomen – dizia a loira sem graça – heheh olhar maligno tudo bem shouji eu vo ti conta tudo que a testuda me falo mas com uma condição

- qual ? – pergunta o ninja

- vai te que me paga o almoço hoje

- tudo bem n.n ei shikamaru eu já sei o que eu vou quere da aposta que eu ganhei, quero que você pague o almoço hoje para mim e para ino – dizia shouji

- nani ? – agora foi a vez do shikamaru fica surpreso u.u – hai hai ¬¬ fazer o que ne, aposta com você so acaba me trazendo coisas problemáticas – dizia ele sem nenhuma animação

assim os três foram para uma churrascaria e pediram tudo do melhor, shikamaru não pediu nada, pos se pedisse não ia sobra dinheiro para paga, ele olhava desanimado enquanto shouji e ino comiam satisfeitos na sua frente. Depois de shouji repeti varias vezes finalmente eles podiam ouvi a historia de ino.

- ai como tava bom n.n – dizia ino feliz da vida

- shikmaru você não vai comer não ? – perguntava shouji

- to fome – dizia ele desanimado com uma cara de tédio

- hehehehe muito bem rapazes, estão prontos para ouvi a historia que a testuda me conto ? – pergunta ino

shouji aceno com a cabeça enquanto shikamaru continuou na mesma pq era problemtico fazer algo.

- quando a sakura estava na sala da godaime e o naruto entro la com a hinata, ela me conto que a hinata utilizo um genjutsu estranho, este genjutsu mostro parte da memória da Hinata.

- sugoi – dizia shouji concentrado na loira enquanto shikamaru ouvia com uma cara de tédio

- vou conta tudo que a sakura me contou que viu da memória dela

- que problemático u.u isso não e da nossa conta – dizia o preguiçoso

- SHIKAMARU - a loira deu um cascudo nele – cala a boca e escuta ¬¬

- parece que tanto Hinata quanto Naruto foram capturados pela mesma pessoa, algum milionário, este manteve os dois como escravos, ninjas escravos vale muito no mercado negro pelo que eu sei, para manter naruto e Hinata eles usavam um colar estranho, umas pulseiras e uns anéis que absorvia todo o chakra que o corpo deles produzia e toda vez que estas coisas chegava no limite, descarregavam todo o chakra neles como choques elétricos.

_3 anos antes, numa sela escura e úmida._

_Um garoto estava acorrentado, tinha umas pulseiras estranhas nos pulsos um cordão estranho no pescoço semelhante as pulseiras como anéis em três dedos de cada mão._

_Lentamente se ouvi um som de uma porta se abrindo, ela rangia devido o tempo. Os olhos do garoto tentava foca com dificuldade devido a luz que vinha da porta aberta, assim que seus olhos azuis focaram um homem de terno negro, os olhos tomaram uma cor vermelha, e logo o colar a pulseira e anéis começaram a da descargas elétricas no garoto, ele parecia não si importa com a dor._

_- diga garoto, você se importa com o que vai acontecer com aquela outra garota ? – perguntava ele _

_- não se atreva a encosta um dedo na hinata chan – dizia o garoto tentando se solta em meios os choques _

_- sabe garoto se você não cumpri com minhas expectativas, eu não apenas vou encosta um dedo nela como todos os dedos e muito mais- dizia ele com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto _

_- maldito – o garoto dizia rangendo os dentes _

_- escutem bem,dentro de pouco tempo você vai entra numa arena, somente dentro da arena os anéis vão permiti que você utilize de seu chakra, e não precisa perde seu tempo tentando invoca alguma criatura e impossíve fazer isso dentro da arena, ela tem uma proteção que impedi ninjas de fazer invocações nela, quando você estiver dentro da arena vai enfrenta 5 criaturas, eu i meus amigos vamos aposta, eu apostei que você vai matar as 5 criaturas e vai sair vivo. Caso contrario quem vai sofre não vai ser você e sim aquela garota- este homem se aproximo do garoto colocando no ouvido dele o que pareceu ser um fone. _

_-DESGRAÇADO – dizia o garoto desesperado pra si solta enquanto o homem saia lentamente fechando a porta._

_Numa sala diferente uma garota estava presa acorrentada com os mesmos anéis que o outro garoto, as correntes estavam no teto e prendiam os pulsos da garota forçando ela fica em pé. _

_Logo um homem entro na sala com uma pasta, coloco a pasta sobre uma mesa e acendeu a luz, a sala ela toda de pedra, tinha um monitor na parte direita da parede e uma mesa na parte esquerda com algumas ferramentas, a garota tava no meio da sala._

_- o que vocês pretendem... fazer com o naruto kun ? – perguntava a garota com a voz fraca _

_o homem nada respondeu, puxou um controle do bolso da roupa apertando o monitor e ligando o monitor, o homem fez sinal pra garota olha pra tela, ela lentamente viro seus olhos olhando o monitor, quando viu um certo garoto no meio de uma arena ela se viro totalmente pro monitor, os olhos dela olhavam com preocupação e terror, sim a garota estava apavorada._

_Logo mais 5 portões em cada canto da arena se abriu, 5 tipos de bestas diferentes saiu de cada um, e logo todos começaram a brigar, apenas um ser ia sair vivo daquela arena._

_Na sala, o homem novamente pego o controle e desligo o monitor deixando a garota ainda mais preocupada e desesperada._

_Na arena o garoto fez varias replicas, mas tudo parecia ser inútil, depois de quase 7 minutos escapando das feras o garoto acabo sendo pego, uma besta o mordeu perfurando seu estomago._

_Enquanto isso na sala, o homem recebeu uma ligação do celular, ele atendeu e após desliga o cel, foi ate a maleta abriu ela ligado algum aparelho estranho e pegando um chicote, ele aperto um botão no chicote ligando correntes elétricas, e começando a chacotear as costas da garota._

_Na arena, o garoto que já tinha totalmente desistido de lutar, escutou um forte grito, el estava ouvindo os gritos da garota, o choro dela e o desespero dela, ele conseguia ouvi tudo, enquanto ouvia, um vapor começou a sair de seus ferimentos, as feridas começavam a se fecha enquanto um chakra vermelho tomava posse de seu corpo, um chakra com a forma monstruosa de uma raposa._

_Passando alguns minutos arena estava banhada de sangue apenas o garoto envolta com o chakra monstruoso de raposa com uma cauda permanecia vivo no centro da arena, o corpo dele tava banhado de sangue, seus olhos não so mostravam ódio._

_Mas tarde o garoto estava novamente preso na sala, o mesmo homem da ultima vez entrou na sala indo ate o garoto retirando o fone do ouvido deste._

_- hehehehehe você tinha que ver, as marcas de chicote ficaram lindas nas costas dela, principalmente com a pele macia que ela tem – dizia começando a sair da sala – não se preocupe, eu ganhei uma fortuna, o que significa que você ainda vai luta muito na arena – dizia saindo da sala um sorriso..._

**E acabo o cap 7 .-. primeiro quero pedi desculpa pela demora, eu sei que deixa os outros esperando pra ler e muito problemático então desculpa T.T mas bem ta ai, no próximo prometo não demora tanto, e não deixem de comenta, o comentário de todos e muito importante D e obrigado a todos que estão lendo a fic e comentando nela o/**

**PS: desculpe qualquer erro de português x.x**


	8. Chapter 8

_No ultimo cap _

_- hehehehehe você tinha que ver, as marcas de chicote ficaram lindas nas costas dela, principalmente com a pele macia que ela tem – dizia começando a sair da sala – não se preocupe, eu ganhei uma fortuna, o que significa que você ainda vai luta muito na arena – dizia saindo da sala um sorriso._

**Agora rumo ao cap 8 \o/**

_Nevava forte, era uma montanha coberta de neve, no meio da neve diversos ninja pareciam procura algo, no meio de toda neve um ponto rosa se destacava, uma garota, seus cabelos rosas voavam no vento forte, suas orbes esmeraldas lacrimejavam, o rosto dela estava tomado por um semblante triste._

_Lentamente um homem um pouco mas alto, com cabelo grisalhos, usando uma mascara que cobria parte de seu rosto a bandana de konoha tampando seu olho esquerdo se aproximava da garota colocando a mão sobre o ombro desta e fazendo um gesto negativo com a cabeça._

_-naruto...seu...**BAKA- **gritava a garota enquanto lagrimas caiam de seus olhos, ela socava a neve com força_

_- KAKASHI-SAN ENCONTRAMOS ALGO _

_gritava um ninja na boca do penhasco penhasco redor da montanha, tanto sakura como kakashi correram para o lugar, logo o ninja começo aponta para uma pequena rocha que saia do penhasco, logo kakashi foi ate concentrando chakra no pe e andando pelo penhasco, sakura espera ansiosa, uma esperança brotava no coração da garota. _

_Não demoro muito e kakashi retorno ao topo, trazia com sigo uma jaqueta laranja banhada de sangue em sua mão, o sangue já estava seco a muito tempo, a jaqueta tava coberta de neve, os olhos de sakura novamente se encheram de lagrimas, kakashi também demostrava tristeza em seu olho direito enquanto olhava para a escuridão sem fim do abismo. Sakura agora com a jaqueta laranja em suas mãos se ajoelho na neve apertando esta contra seu peito enquanto as lagrimas caiam._

_- baka...baka...seu grande baka..._

_chorava a garota de cabelos rosas, agora alem de sasuke naruto também havia partido, o coração dela se encheu de uma tristeza muito forte, em sua menti vinha a imagem de sasuke a deixando dizendo um simples "obrigado" e de naruto lhe prometendo trazer sasuke de volta, do mesmo jeito que ela não conseguiu impedi sasuke de ir embora agora não conseguiu salvar naruto e isso a estava atormentando, seu coração parecia despedaçado, e no fundo se culpava por sempre ser um peso para eles, a garota perdeu toda a vontade que tinha de viver so queria fica la parada derramando suas lagrimas enquanto a neve caia._

Lentamente a garota de cabelos rosados abriu seus olhos, esmeralda, ainda era madrugada, olho em volta como se procura-se algo, paro seus orbes sobre um garoto de cabelos negros vestido de ANBU em cima de uma arvore, ele tava encostado no tronco com os braços cruzados, e usava sua respectiva mascara, olhando mais pro outro lado encontro um outro garoto de cabelos loiros, este tava dormindo em cima de um tronco, parecia muito tranqüilo. A garota sorriu, sim eles estavam juntos dinovo i agora ela não era mais um peso morto, havia se tornado uma excelente medica-nin.

-ei naruto, acorda hora de irmos- fala sakura gentilmente acordando um loiro preguiçoso

-...pra que a pressa ? o itachi não vai desaparecer do mundo nem nada- dizia o loiro de forma preguiçosa enquanto tentava dormi novamente

-ACORDA – dito isso sakura um soco no tronco da arvore derrubando esta

Naruto pulo da arvore em tempo caindo no chão bocejando e andando como se nada tive-se acontecido.

-como você continua violenta, por isso não tem um namorado – dizia o loiro com cara de tédio enquanto passava por uma sakura cheia de veias dilatando

- acalme-se sakura, muita calma – dizia ela pra si mesma e foi andando ate sasuke com um sorrizo gentil- sasuke-kun vamos indo n.n

sasuke continuo indiferente e apenas desceu da arvore, e pega um sobre tudo preto que tava aos pés desta e veste, o sobretudo era todo negro tampando totalmente a roupa da ANBU, logo em seguida ele vira a mascara da ANBU pro lado e começa anda sendo seguido por Naruto e logo em seguida sakura com uma mochila nas costas.

Assim eles chegaram ate uma cidade no amanhecer do dia, sasuke e naruto andavam na frente de Sakura calados, ambos estavam atentos procurando qualquer pessoa suspeita ou algo que os leva-se para akatsuki, mas já a garota parecia desanimada.

"_mesmo agora que estamos juntos, não consigo puxa assunto com eles u.u " _

Pensava a garota desanimada.

Assim o dia foi passando e os três continuaram a olha cada parte da cidade, pararam para comer num restaurante e recomeçaram a busca, a tarde caia e nada de informação alguma, os três continuavam a caminha ate que passaram por um hotel com fontes termais. Sakura rapidamente adiantou o passo ficando na frente de naruto e sasuke.

- ne ao invez de dormimos no mato de novo vamos ficar nesse hotel ? - - pedia a garota com os olhos brilhando

- isso so vai nos atrazar – disse sasuke curto e grosso recomeçando a andar

- onegai sasuke-kun - dizia a garota já na frente de sasuke com os olhos brilhando

- vamos logo u.u – naruto se adianto e saiu puxando sakura e sasuke pela roupa pra dentro do Hotel.

Um tempo depois, sasuke se perguntava mentalmente como isso aconteceu, agora estavam ele e naruto dentro de uma fonte termal tomando banho enquanto do outro lado da fonte separados por um pequeno muro tava uma sakura.

- mas isso e muito bom – dizia naruto enquanto desfrutava

-EI VOCÊS DOIS AI NEM PENSEM EM ESPIONAR – grito sakura do outro lado

- antigamente eu bem que tentaria- dizia naruto enquanto sasuke permanecia calado

- o que você ta querendo dizer com isso ¬¬? – pergunto a garota

e assim foi passando o tempo, as fontes era ao ar livre podendo ver a bela noite que se formava, sasuke parecia que tinha dormido, naruto estava olhando as estrelas enquanto a garota do outro lado parecia perdida em seus pensamentos, as outras pessoas nas fontes começavam a sair no final ficando apenas eles.

- EU TO SAINDO - grito sakura para os garotos

- não grita que não tem ninguém surdo ¬¬ - disse o loiro que levo um leve susto

- quem ti perguntou alguma coisa ? ¬¬ - disse sasuke que pareceu realmente furioso de ter cido acordado daquela maneira

varias veias saltaram na testa da medica-nin e esta começou a conta mentalmente para se acalmar e saiu lentamente das fontes catando suas coisas.

Enquanto isso na ala masculina mais uma pessoa chego, entrando nas fontes, um homem alto com cabelos brancos e curtos penteados para trás, parecia ser uma pessoa muito calma.

- a como isso aqui e relaxante – dizia ele enquanto se acomodava

tanto Naruto quanto Sasuke apesar de não terem tido nenhuma reação ficaram alertas. O tempo passo e chegaram a conclusão que nada iria acontecer, ambos já estavam prontos para sair quando mais uma pessoa entro, esta vestia um sobretudo preto com nuvens vermelha, seu rosto era todo coberto por uma mascara e sua bandana tinha um risco no meio.

- ei Hidan quanto tempos mais planeja perde aqui ? – pergunto ele

- isso e uma fonte termal você divia aproveita também –dizia o outro homem

- por acaso vocês dois seriam da akatsuki ? – pergunto sasuke que os olhava de lado com um sorriso pelo canto da boca

- hum? – ate então os dois não tinham dado atenção nenhuma para naruto e sasuke – e Kakuzu, parece que estamos mas famosos do que esperávamos.

- e se nos dois formos da akatsuki, o que vocês pretendem fazer ?

- e fácil se nos dizer onde este uchiha itachi você podem ir embora com vinda – falo naruto de um jeito ameaçador e um olhar de um assassino

- ei Kakuzu, esse moleque me parece familiar – dizia Hidan sem da bola ao que o naruto falou

-hum .. moleque me diga, qual seu nome ?

- meu nome e Uzumaki Naruto

- hahahahahahahahahahashah – Heidan começou a ri com a mão na testa, parecia que tinha escutado uma piada muito boa

- não sabia que qualquer palhaço podia entra para akatsuki –comentou sasuke

-o que há de tão engraçado assim no meu nome ? –perguntava o Naruto parecendo bem irritado com as presas e as marcas no rosto começando a cresce.

- gomen gomen – dizia Hidan parando de ri – sabe, e que nosso objetivo e justamente captura o portador da Kyubi, Uzumaki Naruto, estivemos procurando por você por um bom tempo, e francamente eu nunca imaginei que encontraria você aqui tomando banho termal junto com migo

- desta vez tenho que aplaudi, nunca imaginei isto, realmente valeu a pena perde tempo para vim toma um banho termal – dizia Kakuzu com a mão na testa não acreditando na situação.

- agora que já esta todo mundo feliz, vamos ao que realmente importa, onde esta Uchiha Itachi ? –dizia Sasuke com certa impaciência

- o que lhe faz pensa que daríamos esta informação ? –fala Heidan

- moleque você pretende vir conosco de boa vontade ou prefere ser forçado ? – perguntou Kakuzu ao Naruto

- você ainda tem a coragem de pergunta seu mala sem alça ? – responde Naruto novamente arrancando risos de Heidan e uma gota na cabeça de Sasuke e Kakuzu

- porque será que eles preferem sempre o modo difícil ? – se perguntava Kakuzu- vamos esta esperando por vocês ao meio dia na saída da cidade, estou certo que assim como nos dois vocês não estão querendo chamar muita atenção certo ? e se querem a informação so a um modo de consegui

- estaremos la – dizia Naruto e Sasuke ao mesmo tempo

- como tava boa essa água – Heidan saia da água e assim Junto com Kakuzu deixaram as fontes termas

tanto sasuke como Naruto tinha sorrisos estampados em seus rosto quando foram se deita, finalmente depois de quase 3 meses sem nenhuma informação a missão deles Havia progredido um pouco, enquanto isso uma doce sakura dormia em seu quarto sem nenhum preocupação.

**Finalmente cap 8 u.u desculpem a demora mas eu não conseguia escreve ele O.O as idéias não vinham, por isso ele saiu meio tosco x.x. bem passou quase 3 meses que eles deixaram a vila, e o que os outros ficaram fazendo nesse tempo?, i o que aconteceu com o gaara? Pra quem fez estas perguntas e outras já meio antigas que to com preguiça de por não precisa se preocupa as resposta estão chegando u.u mas no próximo cap uma luta quente O.o então não deixem de comenta, o comentário de todos e muito importante e me desculpem pela demora x.x o próximo vai ser mais rápido. Também quero pedir desculpas a qualquer erro de português que possivelmente tem no cap, eu não tive tempo de revisa x.x senão ia demora mais para posta, qualquer coisa e so me avisar que eu corrijo. **


	9. Chapter 9

No último capítulo

"_- Você ainda tem a coragem de perguntar seu mala sem alça? – Pergunta Naruto novamente arrancando risos de Heidan e uma gota na cabeça de Sasuke e Kakuzu._

_-Por que será que eles preferem sempre o modo difícil? – Se perguntava Kakuzu. - Vamos estar esperando por vocês ao meio dia na saída da cidade, estou certo que assim como nós dois vocês não estão querendo chamar muita atenção certo? E se querem a informação só há um modo de conseguir._

_- Estaremos lá. – Disse Naruto e Sasuke ao mesmo tempo._

_- Como tava boa essa água. – Heidan saia da água e assim junto com Kakuzu deixaram as fontes termais._

_Tanto Sasuke como Naruto tinham sorrisos estampados em seus rostos quando foram se deitar, finalmente depois de quase três meses sem nenhuma informação a missão deles havia progredido um pouco, enquanto isso uma doce Sakura dormia em seu quarto sem nenhuma preocupação."_

**Continuado agora o próximo capítulo.** . (não diga u.u'')

Sakura dormia no quarto das fontes termais despreocupada, era um quarto muito simples, as paredes tinham uma tonalidade marrom escura e o chão é de um forte vinho, tinha uma janela muita bem trabalhada, a janela era de correr, branca, bem parecida com a porta. A garota havia deixado a porta aberta por onde o sereno da noite entrava no quarto batendo no rosto delicado dela, ela apenas se encolhia no seu no futon (edredom) branco, logo em seguida a porta do quarto foi aberta e dois rapazes entraram no quarto, cada um foi pra um lado e sentando no chão se encostarão à parede atrás deles, com isso a garota se mexe um pouco no futon (edredom) virando o corpo de lado, Naruto estava sentado de pernas e braços cruzados que devido ao movimento da garota acaba ficando de frente para ele, com uma expressão calma e tranqüila ele ficou olhando para o rosto de Sakura, enquanto ela dormia e até mesmo ele já começava a pegar no sono, já no caso de Sasuke que estava do lado oposto não conseguiu mais ver o rosto da garota, mas em compensação devido ao movimento da garota a coberta levantou um pouco permitindo que Sasuke visse certas partes íntimas da garota. Como resultado Sasuke acabou levando um bom tempo para dormi.

Assim acabou amanhecendo, o primeiro a acordar foi Naruto, o loiro se levantou bocejando indo até a janela se debruçando nela, vendo o belo dia que fazia, era um dia de muito sol com algumas nuvens, o que fez o garoto se lembrar de Shikamaru, que sempre fica observando as nuvens, o garoto não ficou muito tempo viajando em seus pensamentos, pois logo se virou para Sasuke e para Sakura, vendo o jeito que garota estava coberta, o loiro se aproximou de Sasuke se agachando ao lado dele ganhando aquela visão mais privilegiada, já que a garota se mexera mais após os dois dormirem, puxando mais a coberta, dando ainda uma visão melhor, de suas roupas íntimas. Naruto então deu um sorriso malicioso se levantando e fazendo um selo com a mão.

-Sex-no-jutsu!- Falou o garoto baixo para não acordar os demais realizando seu jutsu.

Já na forma de garota o loiro se abaixou ficando cara a cara com Sasuke.

- Ne Sasuke-kun até quando você dormi? – Falou Naruto com uma voz chorona e carente.

Sasuke que começou acordar lentamente abrindo seus olhos dando de cara com a versão feminina de Naruto, ele quase teve um treco pulando para trás, mas o fato de já estar encostado na parede não ajudo muito, Naruto por sua vez se levantou deitando a cabeça levemente no peito de Sasuke, passando o dedo indicado sobre o peito dele.

- Ne Sa-su-ke-kun vamos fazer aquilo? E mais aquilo também - ?– O loiro falava com um voz pidona piscando o olho direito de uma maneira sensual, enquanto morria de rir internamente da cara de Sasuke.

Sasuke estava sem nenhuma reação, apenas olhava assustado aquilo tudo, depois de uns 30 segundo o garoto conseguiu se acalmar com uma veia dilatando em sua testa, fechando os olhos tentando, manter a calma, falou pausadamente.

-Na...– Sasuke abriu os olhos.- NARUTO!! – E gritou com violência descarregando descargas elétricas de seu corpo em Naruto, o que afastou o loiro.

Naruto caia no chão com as mãos na barriga de tanto rir já se transformando na sua forma original, Sasuke tinha veias dilatadas em sua testa enquanto lançava um olhar assassino para Naruto, e ao mesmo tempo Sakura acordava, esfregando o olho com a mão direita enquanto sentava no futon (edredom), este movimento dela fez com que a alça esquerda do sutiã caísse revelando assim seu seio esquerdo, Sakura ainda bêbada pelo sono percorreu todo o quarto com os olhos parando eles sobre Naruto e Sasuke que a olhvam com cara de assustados e espantos ao mesmo tempo em que focavam seus olhos num único ponto.

- Por que essa gritaria toda logo de manha? - Perguntou a garota inocente dos feitos, se espreguiçando, tanto Naruto como Sasuke permaneciam estáticos pensando mil coisas e duvidando seriamente se está era mesmo a Sakura que fazia parte do time deles. – Ne o que vocês tanto olham?- Perguntou ainda inocentemente.

A garota virando seus olhos para o próprio corpo, este gesto fez com que um calafrio percorresse as espinhas de Naruto e Sasuke. Os dois ninjas gelaram na mesma hora enquanto Sakura ajeitava o sutiã de cabeça baixa e se levantava devagar.

- Sasuke, Naruto... – Falou pausadamente a garota.

-...Hai? – Perguntaram os dois enquanto engoliam um seco.

- SEUS HENTAIS, EROS, TARADOS, PERVERTIDOS!

Sakura explodiu gritando correndo pra cima dos dois, desferindo um golpe que ambos escapam pulando pro lado, o soco de direita da garota acaba acertando a parede do quarto fazendo com que a mesma se quebra, voando batendo na parede do próximo quarto quebrando a mesma e indo em diante até quebrar pelo menos mais 3 quartos, os outros hóspedes dos quartos "acidentados" agora tinham um olhar de pavor, enquanto várias outras pessoas se juntavam no lugar pra ver o que tinha acontecido devido ao forte barulho que isso acabou causando, os outros dois ninjas culpados olhavam espantados, os dois pensavam a mesma coisa, "_definitivamente esta não é mais a Sakura que a gente conheceu.", _ambos não tinham dúvidas, tanto no corpo como nas habilidades dela, a única coisa que eles ainda duvidavam que não mudou era sua personalidade.

Sakura lançou um olhar assassino pros dois ninjas que começaram a suar frio tentando se afastar divagar.

- Espero que nenhum dos dois pense que eu já os perdoei, e que vou deixar vocês escaparem assim. – Falava a garota com muita raiva ainda mantendo o olhar sobre os dois ninjas e um sorriso diabólico no rosto, ela foi se aproximando lentamente enquanto estalava os dedos.

Enquanto isso, do lado de fora das fontes termas, a vida corria normal várias pessoas caminhavam pela rua, outros abriam lojas, enfim, cada um seguindo com sua vida que fora interrompido devido a dois gritos estrondosos vindo das águas termais, muitas das pessoas levaram sustos, algumas chegaram até a cair para trás, bem, quanto aos hóspedes nas fontes, alguns já estavam de joelhos rezando.

Um pouco mais tarde no mesmo quarto, Sakura usando um vestido branco um pouco curto, ia até um pouco acima dos joelhos, sem manga e com uns dois ou três botões atrás abertos, este vestido definia bem suas curvas e mostrava boa parte de suas coxas e seus seios mal cabiam nele, mas ela não ligava, estava sentada no chão enquanto tomava seu café da manhã numa bandeja. Na frente dela tinha dois ninjas caídos no chão estáticos vendo ela comer.

Sakura por sua vez mastigava lentamente o sushi na frente de sasuke e naruto, ambos pediam piedade só em olhar para eles.

- O que vocês tem rapazes? – Dizia ela com um sorriso gentil olhando para eles. – Eu só retirei do lugar um pouco mais da metade de seus ossos. n.n Hum... Esse onigiri tá com uma cara boa.

Sakura voltou sua atenção à bandeja onde tinha um prato de sushi já na metade e ao lado esquerdo uma tigela de mel e logo mais abaixo um pratinho com quatro onigiris, do lado direito do sushi tinha um copo de chá. A garota pegou um onigiri delicadamente mergulhando a ponta do mesmo no mel depois levando a boca deliciando-se lentamente na frente dos rapazes, ela repetiu o processo, mas desta vez um pouco de mel caiu entre seus seios escorrendo no meio deles.

- Ne algum dos rapazes pode limpar pra mim? – Perguntou ela com uma cara pidona, internamente Sakura se divertia com a cara de desespero que os dois faziam.- Já que nenhum dos dois vem eu vou limpar sozinha n.n

Dito isso Sakura passou o dedo indicador da mão direita no meio de seus seios retirando o mel e levando até a boca chupando o dedo de uma maneira provocante, já Sasuke se xingava mentalmente por ter gritado e acordado ela, e ainda xingava mais Naruto por ser o culpado, já Naruto não se arrependia, havia aproveitado muito e apesar da situação atual, na opinião dele, valeu a pena.

Naruto não tinha nenhuma intenção de trair Hinata, ele e Sakura eram amigos assim como Sasuke, mas mesmo assim nenhum dos dois ninjas podia evitar que seus corpos, como homens, "reagisem" as provocações de Sakura, como não podiam mexer seus corpos isso divertia muito a médica ninja.

Mais tarde os três caminhavam para fora da cidade, a garota de cabelos rosas já havia recolocado no lugar todos os ossos dos garotos, Sakura ia no meio de Naruto e Sasuke cantando feliz uma música qualquer que ela havia inventado na hora, agora já vestida com sua roupa ninja, uma camisa vermelha com detalhes brancos sem manga que deixava a barriga do lado de fora, a blusa destacava bem seus seios, vestia um short preto muito curto, nem chegava na metade de suas coxas, por cima do short uma saia branca aberta dos lados e com um corte em vê na frente, na parte inferior da saia, trajava uma bota preta modificada, ia até os joelhos e não cobria os dedos dos pés, curiosamente ela usava uma faixa branca nos dois cotovelo, e sua bandana de Konoha presa como sempre no cabelo fazendo parte de seu penteado, seus cabelos curtos agora voavam com o vento que batia em seu rosto sereno, já Naruto vinha em seu lado direto de braços cruzados aparentando mal humor, o mesmo para Sasuke que vinha caminha no lado esquerdo da garota com as mãos no bolso. O forte sol indicava que já era meio dia, as ruas estavam com pouco movimento nessa hora, assim o trio fez uma caminha rápida saindo da cidade. Fora da cidade tinha uma estrada que seguia reto com um gramado verde em ambos os lados, não demorou muito e os três conseguiram ver duas pessoas com sobretudo preto ao longo do caminho, Kakuzo e Hidan estavam parados esperando eles.

Assim o trio de konoha se aproximou da dupla da Akatsuki.

- Mais que merda, vocês não poderiam ter andado mais rápido não? A gente tá aqui torrando nessa porcaria de sol faz tempo. – Reclamava Hidan.

- Creio eu que assim como nós, vocês não estão querendo chamar a atenção de pessoas curiosas não é mesmo? – Pergunto Kakuzo apontando para a direita dele com a cabeça.

- Que seja! – Respondeu Naruto.

Assim os cinco começaram a caminhar pela grama, se afastando da estrada, ao redor deles só havia grama e algumas poucas árvores, mais nada, e assim foi a paisagem dos cinco até que chegaram em um ponto que todos consideraram já bem afastado para alguém interromper.

- Antes de começar, vou lhes dar a escolha, você vem pacificamente com a gente ou não? –Perguntou Hidan.

- Se sabe a resposta pra que perdeu seu tempo perguntando? – Naruto responde de um jeito frio e com um olhar assassino.

- Bem, depois não venha falar que eu não avisei, agora vocês vão sentir o julgamento divino. – Dizia Hidan com um sorriso doentio. – Kakuzo não interfira, essa luta é só minha.

- Não baixe a guarda... Você vai morrer. – Falou Kakuzo de um jeito natural.

- Mais que merda Kakuzo, toda vez é isso, se alguém pudesse me matar eu não ficaria mais feliz, embora eu sei que eles não vão conseguir.

- Esse cara me dá nos nervos, Sakura e Sasuke não interfiram, vou lutar com ele sozinho. – Dito isso Naurto começou a se afastar de seus companheiros sendo impedido por Sakura

- Não... Não, nós somos um time, não vou deixar você ir sozinho, contra uma pessoa forte assim, foi pra isso que treinei. – Dizia a garota parada na frente de Naruto com olhar confiante - NÃO SOU MAIS UM PESO MORTO PARA VOCÊS. – Por fim Sakura desabafou olhando no fundo dos olhos do loiro.

- Eu sei, desde que eu voltei. Eu sei disso! – Naruto dizia encarando Sakura nos olhos, logo em seguida começou a perder a consciência.– Mas não posso permitir que esses caras toquem em um fio de seu cabelo.

Naruto deu um forte soco na boca do estomago de Sakura, fazendo a garota cair no chão, logo em seguida perdendo a consciência após ouvir as últimas palavras do loiro.

Sasuke por sua vez não deu a mínima apenas cruzou os braços olhando atentamente para Hidan.

- Já que está todo mundo pronto, que comece a punição divina sobre os eleges. – Dizia Hidan puxando uma foice curta de três laminas com uma corrente, ele segurava a foice com a mão direita e a corrente com a esquerda. – AGORA VAMOS NOS DELICIAR SENTINDO DOR, JUNTOS.

- Você fala muito.

O corpo de Naruto ficou envolvido pelo chakra vermelho da Kyubi, Naruto ergueu sua mão direita na direção de Hidan, o chakra vermelho em forma de garra envolvendo sua mão se alongo indo em direção ao Hidan, a garra vermelha de chakra segura Hidan pela cabeça o erguendo no alto e depois o jogando no chão batendo a cabeça dele com uma força violenta, a força com que Hidan bateu no chão abriu uma pequena cratera, Hidan se levantava parecendo bem irritado com um corte no lábio e alguns arranhões.

- Isso doeu, doeu muito.

Antes que Hidan pudesse fazer mais alguma coisa duas mãos saíram de baixo da terra segurando as pernas dele.

- Mais que porcaria é essa?

Sem pensar duas vezes Hidan pegou a foice e já ia cortar as mãos que o seguravam quando seu rosto mudou para uma expressão de dor.

- Mais que merda você tá fazendo, isso dói, DÓI MUITO MERDA, SEU FILHO DA...

-Uragan

Hidan não conseguiu terminar de falar, pois um turbilhão azul de chakra o atingiu em cheio no meio do peito, na mesma hora as mãos soltaram o pé dele e viraram fumaça, Hidan acabou voando alguns metros para trás devido ao forte impacto, sua roupa na frente foi bastante danificada e era possível ver vários hematomas no corpo dele, ele ainda segurava sua arma, mas antes que pudesse pensar em algo, havia um outro Naruto bem atrás dele, na direção que o último golpe o empurrara, este Naruto estava de costas para Hidan, calmamente tirou uma kunai da sua bolsa (não da cartola mágica ¬¬), e posicionou seu corpo com a Kunai apontada para trás, sem ter como evitar Hidan bate diretamente sua espinha dorsal na kunai, mesmo assim Hidan não gritou, seu sangue jorrava sem parar, Naruto retirou a kunai virando seu corpo e ficando ao lado de Hidan soltando a Kunai no chão, quando Hidan voltou sua atenção para Kunai caindo, Naruto ergueu o braço direito acertando Hiden no rosto com as costas da mão, não foi um golpe muito forte mas o suficiente para Hidan perder o equilíbrio e começar a cair para trás, já Naruto após executar o golpe abriu sua mão direita criando o rasengan e dando um giro completo para esquerda com o corpo, acertou o rasengan na ferida feita na espinha dorsal anteriormente, como Hidan estava caindo para trás, o rasengan o impediu de cair o deixando flutuando no ar por alguns segundos até Naruto impunhar mais forte o jogando para frente e afundando seu corpo com a força do rasengan no chão, as costas de Hidan agora estava puro sangue.

- Bum...

Sussurrou Naruto antes da Kunai que ele tinha jogado anteriormente no chão explodir com ele e o Hidan lá.

- Menos um. – Dizia o Naruto original coberto pelo chakra monstruoso da Kyubi, se virando para Kakuzo. – Agora só falta você.

- Impressionante você ter executado esses ataques e nem ter saído do lugar, mas num acha que está subestimando seu adversário?

- Não há razão para subestimar alguém que já morreu.

- Garoto, deveria confirmar a morte de seus inimigos.

- Nani?

Naruto virou o rosto para onde deveria ser a tumba de Hidan que estava coberta por uma cortina de fumaça devido à explosão anterior, Naruto forçou a vista mais um pouco e pôde ver uma coisa voando em sua direção, com um salto pro lado conseguiu evitar a foice de Hidan, mas está acabou aranhando seu rosto, com a corrente Hidan a puxou de volta.

- Será que esse cara é um imortal? – Perguntava Naruto olhando espantado para Hidan.

Sasuke que até então observava a luta sem se alterar pareceu surpreso ao ver Hidan ainda de pé, e ativou seu Sharingan retomando a postura de antes.

- Não deu para perceber ainda não? – Hidan tinha um sorriso doentio no rosto. - Isso tá doendo, tá doendo pra caralho.

-Só tem um jeito de acabar com essa luta então, vou te cortar em pedacinhos. – Naruto já se preparava para atacar.

- HehehehE... Logo você vai saber, você sentirá a mesma dor que eu, HehehehehehehE... – Hidan ria de um jeito doentio enquanto lambia o sangue de Naruto na foice, assim que a poeira sumiu pode se ver que Hidan fez um circulo no chão com seu sangue e dentro do circulo tinha desenhado um triangulo, também com seu sangue.- Agora você está amaldiçoado.

Hidan, estava em pé como se nada estivesse acontecido com ele, falava com uma voz doentia, parecia que estava alucinado com a dor, seu corpo sangrava bastante, apenas a parte de baixo de sua roupa continuava inteira, ele encarava o loiro com muita fúria enquanto seu corpo começava a muda de cor, para uma negra com marcas brancas ao mesmo tempo que o loiro avançava correndo pela grama, mas assim que o corpo de Hidan mudou totalmente de cor o loiro caiu no chão vomitando sangue.

- Com isso todos os preparativos já estão prontos. – Hidan falava com um sorriso macabro no rosto. –HAHAHAHAHAHAHA... AGORA VOCÊ VAI SENTIR MUITA DOR, VAMOS DESFRUTAR DESSA DOR JUNTOS.

Hindan ria de um jeito doentio enquanto rasgava a carne de seu peito esquerdo com a foice, ele parecia esta sentindo muito prazer enquanto Naruto se contorcia de dor no chão. Cada vez que o loiro tentava se levantar, Hidan cravava sua foice em uma parte de seu corpo, evitando pontos vitais o que causava enorme dor no loiro.

- DES...GRAÇADO...- Naruto falava enquanto vomitava mais sangue. – AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...

- Isso dói é? Vamos, VAMOs JUNTOS CURTI ESSA DOR! – Hidan enfia a foice na coxa direita e puxa a foice para baixo rasgando a carne. - Que dor maravilhosa, quero mais.

- Maldi... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH... - Naruto começou a por a mão no meio do peito gritando de dor.

- Isso é muito BOM!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA... – Após cravar uma estaca no meio de seu peito começou a rir como um doente, ele estava tirando muito prazer das dores que sentia.

Um pouco distante deitada na grama, a garota de cabelos rosa acorda lentamente devido aos gritos de um certo loiro, Sakura ainda meio atordoada, olha ao redor e vê o que menos queria, Naruto estava no chão agoniado de dor, enquanto seu adversário se divertia com a situação, no desespero Sakura olho pro lado encontrando um Sasuke todo despreocupado olhando atentamente para Hidan com seu Sharingam

- SASUKE, por que não tá ajudando o Naruto? – A garota perguntava com lágrimas nos olhos, começava a entrar em pânico.

- Por que ele disse que não queria ajuda. – Respondo em tom frio.

- Sasu... Ke?- Sakura abaixou a cabeça, mas logo a levantou, com um olhar determinado acertando Sasuke com um soco de direita. – Não é preciso nenhum sharingam pra ver que ele está precisando de ajuda, Naruto é seu amigo como você pode ser tão frio? Ou será que... Será que a gente não significa nada para você? Talvez para você seja melhor a gente ser morto por eles, assim como Itachi matou toda sua familia.

Sasuke não conseguiu dizer nenhuma palavra, o soco de Sakura foi o suficiente para retirar um filete de sangue em sua boca e as últimas palavras da garota pareceram que deixou o garoto em estado de choque, aquilo ficava latejando em sua mente "_talvez para você seja melhor a gente ser morto por eles assim como Itachi matou toda sua familia." _Ele se perguntava se talvez no fundo isso fosse verdade, Sakura havia conseguido deixa Sasuke muito confuso e sem nenhum reação.

Dizendo as últimas palavras num tom triste a garota baixou a cabeça com um olhar triste, não tendo nenhuma reação de Sasuke ela ergue a cabeça voltando com seu olhar determinado colocando luvas pretas nas mãos (não nos pés ¬¬) caminhando em direção a Naruto e Hidan.

- Eu não irei deixar o Naruto partir, não de novo, e o mesmo vale para você...

continua

**Finalmente o cap 9, bem muito obrigado a todos que tem acompanhado a fic e quero me desculpa, como eu tinha dito não havia dado tempo de revisa o cap 8, concluindo que fico um bando de erro de português, mas em compensação eu caprichei no cap 9 :D. A parti de agora os outros cap serão como esse, e sobre os outros cap com poucas descrições, boa parte do motivo foi a preguiça "shikamaru" gostaria de me desculpa, para compensa os próximos vão ser bem detalhado em tudo. Agora eu gostaria de saber sobre a opinião de vocês, to com uma certa duvida, não sei se eu ponho um pouco de naruxsaku ou não, eu já tenho toda a idéia armada mas eu fiquei em duvida se ponho ou não. **

**Quero agradecer a Lalyxa que revisou o cap 9 para mim. **

**Bem HoLLy-182 eu não sou contra você reescreve ela mas peço que espere eu termina a fic, da a historia por concluída para que você possa reescrevê-la se ainda quiser ok ?**

**Gostaria de agradecer aos comentário de todos, muito obrigado e não deixem de comentar, e como desculpa pelo meu atraso colocarei fatos importantes que irão acontecer nos próximos cap.**

**Cap10: O vencedor pede seu premio, acaba a luta. **

**Cap11: O passado se revela.**

**Cap12: A verdade sobre os olhos de Hinata. **

**Cap13??????**

**Acho que já falei tudo D até o próximo cap.**

** Pq isso detona os emoticon que eu coloco ¬¬ ?  
**


	10. Chapter 10

"_Sasuke não conseguiu dizer nenhuma palavra, o soco de Sakura foi o suficiente para retirar um filete de sangue em sua boca e as últimas palavras da garota pareceram que deixou o garoto em estado de choque, aquilo ficava latejando em sua mente "talvez para você seja melhor a gente ser morto por eles assim como Itachi matou toda a sua família." Ele se perguntava se talvez no fundo isso fosse verdade, Sakura havia conseguido deixar Sasuke muito confuso e sem nenhum reação._

_Dizendo as últimas palavras num tom triste a garota baixou a cabeça com um olhar triste, não tendo nenhuma reação de Sasuke ela ergue a cabeça voltando com seu olhar determinado colocando luvas pretas nas mãos (não nos pés ¬¬) caminhando em direção a Naruto e Hidan._

_- Eu não irei deixar o Naruto partir, não de novo, e o mesmo vale para você..."_

Capítulo 10

- É bom, não é? Essa dor maravilhosa. – Dizia Hidan delirando pela dor.

Naruto estava no chão devido as fortes dores que sentia, estava totalmente incapacitado de fazer qualquer movimento, apenas olhava com uma certeza de vitória nos olhos para Hidan enquanto sorria confiante, as três caudas de raposas formadas pelo chakra vermelho balançavam no ar.

- DEIXE O NARUTO EM PAZ!!

Dizia Sakura que se aproximou dos dois sem que ambos notassem, ficando no meio deles a garota deu um salto desferindo logo em seguida um soco no chão, o soco resultou numa rachadura no solo que foi em linha reta desfazendo o círculo que Hidan havia feito e fazendo o mesmo perder o equilíbrio caindo de joelhos.

- Maldita! – Susurra Hidan.

No momento em que Hidan olha pra frente dá de cara com a perna direita de sakura, fazendo voar pra esquerda da garota, mas antes que ele pegasse alguma distância com o impacto a garota segura a perna dele com a mão esquerda o trazendo para perto novamente e afundando um soco com a mão direita no peito de Hidan fazendo este abrir uma cratera no chão enquanto sujava a garota com sangue que jorrava de sua boca.

Logo em seguida Sakura deixa Hidan para trás e vai a direção de Naruto correndo, não demora muito e ela alcança ele, se agacha ao lodo do loiro mandando ele ficar quieto enquanto das mãos dela saia uma luz verde.

-Vê se fica quieto ai!

-Quem pediu sua ajuda? ¬¬

- Não interessa! ¬¬

-Sakura! – Susurra Naruto colocando a mão no ombro da garota. – Saia daqui, este homem não é um adversário que você pode vencer. – Diz Naruto tentando ficar de pé.

-Mas já venci. ¬¬

-Sua vadia! - No instante que ouve esta voz Sakura olha para trás e a única coisa que consegue perceber é seu corpo cheio de sangue.

- NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOO! – Grita a garota percebendo a situação.

Naruto que não estava mais no chão e sim atrás da garota, protegendo ela, tinha do pulmão direito ao estomago perfurado pela foice de Hidan cravada em suas costas, o sangue caia cobrindo toda a roupa da garota, a grama verde agora tinha o tom de vermelho, dos lábios do loiro escorria o sangue caindo no rosto inocente da garota que olhava com lágrimas nos olhos para o ninja.

-Baka... Não aprendeu nada esses anos? – Dizia ele com um tom meio divertido na voz tentando animar a garota.

- VADIA, VOCÊ É A PRÓXIMA! - Gritava hidan explodindo de fúria.

-Ei... Quem disse que... Fui derrotado? – Naruto falava lutando pra se manter acordado enquanto se levantava.

- VOCÊ AINDA QUER SENTIR MAIS DOR? ENTÃO VAMOS JUNTOS DISFRUTAR DE MUITA DOR. - Hidan dizia de um jeito doentio.

- heheheh... O único que vai sentir dor é você.

Dizendo isso um kagebushin de Naruto saiu do chão atrás de Hidan segurando ele com as mãos o impedindo de se mover.

- ME SOLTA SEU MERDA!

- heheheh como se mata um imortal?

- NANI???

Naruto estava quase caindo no chão, com a mão direita retirou a foice de Hidan de suas costas fazendo com que mais sangue caísse, desta vez boa parte caiu no rosto de Sakura, cobrindo metade dele de vermelho, ela ainda estava estática olhando para Naruto. Com a foice na mão o Ninja joga ela em direção a Hidan.

Naruto tacou a foice na Horizontal fazendo ela girar como um disco.

- KAKUZO ME AJUDA AQUI!!!

Gritava Hidan para seu parceiro que não mexeu um único músculo para ajudá-lo. Assim a foice acabou acertando seu alvo cortando a cabeça de Hidan e do clone de Naruto juntos.

Logo em seguida o loiro caiu no chão enquanto de seu corpo emanava um forte vapor fechando as feridas lentamente, o chakra da Kyubi ia desaparecendo aos poucos. Sakura que até então parecia estar em choque, desperta ficando ao lado de Naruto emanando uma forte luz verde de ambas as mãos.

- Ba... Ka...Você não precisava ter feito isso. – Dizia a garota enquanto segurava o choro. – Eu vou curar você mesmo que morra eu vou. – Cada vez ficava mais difícil conter o choro.

- KAKUZO MALDITO, PEGA LOGO MEU CORPO. – A cabeça de Hidan gritava com seu parceiro.

- Não me culpe, desde o começo você disse pra eu não me intrometer na luta, lembra?

- Isso foi antes. ¬¬

- Bem, agora que você pediu minha ajuda eu vou levar isso até o fim – dizia Kakuzo enquanto pegava a cabeça de Hidan segurando esta pelo cabelo levando até o corpo.

- Mas que porra, isso tá doendo, pára de puxar meu cabelo. – Gritava Hidan de dor.

- Sentir dor comece pelo pescoço.

- Não precisa lembrar. ¬¬ Isso tá doendo muito porra, VOCÊS NEM IMGINAM O QUANTO ISSO DÓI – gritava Hidan de dor.

Enquanto ambos falavam, Kakuzo colocou a cabeça de Hidan de volta ao copo, aproximou a mão direita do corte e dela saiu uma linha que começo a costura a cabeça de Hidan de volta no corpo.

- Pronto, não force senão ela vai cair. – Alerto Kakuzo.

- Bem, agora é hora do troco. – Hidan olhou de uma forma doentia para Sakura e Naruto que estavam poucos metros na sua frente. - Por quem eu devo come...

Hidan não conseguiu terminar de falar, tanto ele quanto Kakuzo deram um salto para trás instantaneamente ambos pareciam meios assustados com as mãos no pescoço, poucos segundos depois no lugar onde eles estavam aparece Sasuke, na mão direita dele tinha ima katana, o uchiha estava de olhos fechados apenas sentindo o vento enquanto era encarado por seus dois adversários.

- O que foi? Ficaram calados de repente. - Dizia Sasuke abrindo seus olhos mostrando o Sharingam com um olhar de pura superioridade e um meio sorriso na boca que mostrava o mesmo.

- Você não está se achando de mais não seu pivete? – Dizia Hidan irritado.

-Hidan tenha cuidado com esses olhos.

- Cala a boca Kakuzo, sempre a mesma merda. ¬¬ Sabe que eu não posso morrer mesmo.

- É fácil, se eu não posso te matar é só te cortar em vários pedacinhos. – Sasuke se intromete na conversa.

- Hunf... Malditos olhos. – Dizia Kakuzo começando a se irritar enquanto olhava pro sharingam.

- Se vocês não querem começar a luta então eu vou começar.

Hidan e Kakuzo não conseguiram falar mais nada, o chão para os dois havia sido coberto por vários símbolos tendo um sharigam gigante no meio, nenhum dos dois conseguia encarar os olhos do Uchiha. Mas antes que algo acontecesse Kakuzo rapidamente puxa Hidan pelo braço desaparecendo junto com ele no ar.

- Fugiram! – Dizia Sasuke com uma expressão irritada se aproximando de seus companheiros.

Os ferimentos de Naruto já tinham sido todos fechados, seja pelo poder da Kyubi ou pelo os esforços da ninja que até agora estava ao seu lado executando o tratamento, Sasuke apenas ficou olhando quieto a determinação da garota em curar o Loiro que havia perdido a consciência há algum tempo.

Ao termino da luta as marcas causadas por ela continuavam impressas no solo e na vegetação tingida pela cor vermelha, o vento soprava calmamente relaxando os corações feridos que lá continuavam.

Bem mais afastado os outros dois participantes da luta corriam numa velocidade fora do comum.

- Droga Kakuzo, por que você me tirou da luta?

- Não pude fazer nada, aquela pessoa está nos chamando.

- Mas eu... Merda... Por que logo quando eu estava me divertindo? Mais que droga, será que ela não podia esperar um pouco mais?

- Pare de reclamar Hidan, sem dúvida vamos encontrar com eles de novo. Agora a gente tem que encontrar com aquela pessoa.

- Que saco! ¬¬

Mais tarde numa clareira cercada por grandes árvores, o chão forrado pelas folhas onde soprava uma brisa relaxante e poucos raios de Luz adentrava devido à mata das árvores, um pouco distante da onde Naruto, Sakura e Sasuke haviam travado a luta, os três ninjas agora descansavam. Naruto estava deitado sobre sua camisa, a garota ninja havia retirado toda a roupa de cima do garoto e deitado ele sobre esta e aplicava os devidos medicamentos sobre seus ferimentos enquanto Sasuke estava encostado numa árvore de braços cruzados aparentemente dormindo.

Sakura preparava os medicamentos com ervas e outras coisas contidas em sua mochila, logo após fazer o que parecia uma pomada, passava gentilmente nas feridas do garoto enquanto ele dormia tranqüilo, logo em seguida enrolou as feridas com ataduras com cuidado pra não acordá-lo.

Assim o tempo foi passando lentamente, com o dia dando vez para a noite. Sakura permanecia sentada ao lado de Naruto que continuava desacordado e Sasuke não havia movido um músculo se quer, continuava na mesma posição.

Sakura se levanta pegando um pequeno frasco que continha um líquido branco em suas coisas, e mexendo mais um pouco procurando uma outra coisa.

- Sasuke-kun, poderia pegar um pouco de água fresca pra mim? – Pede a garota ficando frente a frente com Sasuke. – Onegai. – Insiste ela fazendo uma cara de pidona.

Saskue responde com um "hum" e com uma cara nada feliz saindo da clareira indo em busca de água. A garota ficou esperando por Sasuke por cerca de dez minutos e nada do garoto voltar.

- Sasuke-kun tá demorando muito. TT- Ela olhava aflita para Naruto – Não tem outro jeito, se demorar muito vou dar o remédio na hora errada.

Reclamava a garota enquanto abria o frasco que havia pego mais cedo e derramava o liquido na boca, sentou ao lado direito de Naruto, com a mão esquerda apoiou a cabeça dele levantando ela e com a direita tampou o nariz dele, logo em seguida Sakura, que estava com o rosto corado violentamente, beijou Naruto fazendo ele beber o líquido que estava em sua boca. A mente da garota estava tendo vários conflitos, como mulher ela sabia que era melhor não fazer isso, mas como médica a vida de um paciente é mais importante que coisas triviais como essas. Mesmo assim não podia evitar de corar.

Ela já havia feito ele beber todo o remédio e quando ia se separar do garoto, as mãos dele a puxaram aprofundando mais o beijo, o coração da garota começou a bater mais rápido, ela queria se separar dele mas seu corpo simplesmente não respondeu aos seus comandos e sem ela perceber ela mesma foi aprofundando mais o beijo.

Quando ambos se separaram ela notou que o ninja ainda dormia, o deitou com delicadeza novamente, enquanto ele sussurrava _"Hinata" _esse simples gesto fez com que lágrimas involuntárias descessem pelo rosto de Sakura.

Um pouco mais tarde Sasuke volta trazendo água num cantil, Naruto continua no mesmo lugar, ele olha procurando a garota e a vê agachada embaixo de uma árvore com um semblante triste, ele entrega o cantil pra ela e com uma expressão de indiferente sobe numa árvore se encostando nela olhando e o céu estrelado.Sakura apenas pega o cantil e continua na mesma posição com a cabeça baixa.

Continua...

**Me desculpa pela demora XD mas agora eu fui inocente .-. a culpa n foi minha, o cabo aqui em caso fico ruim ai eu fiquei sem net. XD mas deixando isso de lado ta ai mais um cap, o finalzinho fico meio ruim pq eu fiquei sem inspiração .-. **

**Novamente desculpe por fazer vocês esperarem, já já vo ta começando a escreve o 11 (esperando uma inspiração -.-) , muito obrigado a todos por ler e comentar. **

**holly deixa seu msn no comentario que eu add depois, quem quiser tb pode que depois eu vou da add. **

**quero agradecer a Lalyxa por revisa e corrigi os erros. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo especial de natal D**

**Este é meu presente de natal, o passado de Naruto e Hinata num capítulo especial.**

**Como eu tava meio sem inspiração no capítulo 10 resolvi reescrever o final dele aqui como um bônus, quem quiser pode pular ele, mas aconselho a ler.**

**Começando com o final bônus do capítulo 10.**

A garota de cabelos rosas já estava ficando impaciente devido à demora do Uchiha para trazer água, precisava limpar os ferimentos do loiro e sem água não podia fazê-lo, e também uma outra coisa a perturbava, logo teria que dar o remédio para o loiro que por sinal continuava a dormir.

A garota começou a andar de um lado pro outro na pequena clareira, devido à escuridão ela caminhou até sua mochila onde pegou uma vela e acendeu no meio da clareira iluminando um pouco o local, o ar frio da noite começava a fazer sua aparição suavemente. Não demorando muito, devido à luz da vela vários vaga-lumes foram atraídos para a pequena clareira que logo estava cheia deles.

Os Vaga-lumes voavam num ritmo bonito de se ver, parecia que estavam dançando, a garota se agachou olhando fascinada. Foi quando um pequeno vaga-lume que ela olhava vou, pousando no nariz de um certo loiro que lá dormia, como se tivesse levado um choque a garota deu um pulo com uma cara de pânico.

- EU ACABEI ESQUE... - Ela não pode terminar de falar, pois ela mesma tampou sua boca com a mão devido ao grito. – O remédio do Naruto.

Terminou por fim sussurrando para si mesma. Sem Pensa duas vezes, caminhou até o loiro, fazendo com que o vaga-lume nele pousado se afastasse. Agauchou ao lado do loiro, pegando ele no colo com a mão direita e apoiando a cabeça dele em seu ombro, com a mão esquerda pegou um pequeno frasco em seu bolso abrindo ele com a boca, logo em seguida tentou fazer o loiro tomar o líquido do frasco sem muito resultado, simplesmente não engolia o líquido.

- E mais essa agora!

Falou a garota dando um suspiro, pensando em um jeito de fazer ele tomar o remédio, seu rosto corou violentamente, então olhando para o frasco de remédio em sua mão esquerda que lentamente se aproximava de sua boca paro no último estante com o rosto da garota vermelho como tomate.

"_Calma Sakura, isso é só profissional, não tem nada de mais em fazer isso, e além do mais é só o Naruto né?" _ Pensava a garota organizando seus pensamentos. Logo em seguida ela deu um longo suspiro virando o remédio todo de uma vez em sua boca, não tendo mais necessidade de segurar o frasco vazio ela o coloca no chão, e com a mão esquerda livre agora ela segura com carinho o rosto do Naruto beijando-o forçando a engolir o remédio.

Já aliviada por tudo ocorrer bem, quando já ia se separar do loiro sente uma mão em sua cabeça impedindo esta ação. Ela não teve muito tempo para pensar nisso, pois seus pensamentos se voltavam para boca do loiro que agora correspondia ao beijo, instintivamente o rosto dela corou violentamente enquanto tentava se separar. "_Esse baka, estava acordado o tempo todo!" P_ensava a garota enquanto ordenava para seu corpo se soltar do loiro e não corresponder ao beijo como ele estava fazendo. Sem obter muitos resultados de seu corpo que cada vez mais aprofundava o beijo a garota começava a se sentir estranha, um desejo crescia em seu peito, seu coração estava batendo cada vez mais rápido, ela não entendia o porque.

Como ambos são ninjas humanos e não ninjas imortais como Hidan, tiveram que se separar para pega ar. Instintivamente a garota olho pro rosto de Naruto que aparentemente ainda dormia, mas agora ele tentava sussurrar uma palavra enquanto levantava a mão direita para o céu.

A garota querendo saber o que o loiro falava aproximo seu rosto pra ouvir melhor, obtendo resultado ao ouvir a voz fraca de Naruto pronunciando "_Hi...Hinata" _Não sabendo porque o sangue da garota gelou na hora, em seu rosto uma lágrima rolou de seu olho direito, a garota passou a mão limpando não entendendo porque ela caíra.

A Ninja novamente deitou o Loiro no chão e foi caminhando lentamente até uma grande árvore na direita da clareira se sentando aos pés dela encolhida com a cabeça baixa apoiada nos braços "E_u já sabia que ele a amava, mas mesmo assim por que meu peito ainda dói? Ainda mais sendo o Naruto, eu nunca nutri nenhum desses sentimentos pelo Naruto então por que? " _Perguntava a garota pra si mesma não obtendo nenhuma resposta. Ela apenas queria ficar assim por um tempo em volta de seus pensamentos.

-Hey!

Assim como a voz que saiu da escuridão uma mão saindo de trás da árvore toca o ombro da garota que estava tão distraída em seus pensamentos e não notou a aproximação desta pessoa, instintivamente a garota dá um salto para frente gritando de susto procurando ver quem era a pessoa.

-Tá ficando maluca?

Pergunta Sasuke se aproximando mais da luz para que a garota pudesse vê-lo.

-Gomenasai Sasuke-san.

-Hunf...

Sasuke por sua vez apenas bufou fingindo desinteresse enquanto pensava consigo mesmo _"San ? Cadê o ku ?" Q_uerendo não chamar a atenção da garota estendeu a mão para que ela pudesse pegar a garrafa que agora estava cheia de água.

-Arigato.

Respondeu a garota com uma voz baixa pegando a água, caminhando novamente para árvore que estava antes e se encolhendo novamente deixando a garrafa ao seu lado.

Isto começou a incomodar Sasuke, mas sendo ele muito orgulhoso para perguntar se algo tinha acontecido apenas se limitou a fica em cima de uma árvore fazendo guarda.

Enquanto a vela queimava nos seus últimos instantes de vida um pequeno vaga-lume pousava no dedo da mão direita da Garota, esse pequeno gesto fez com que ela levantasse um pouco a cabeça olhando o vaga-lume em seu dedo, mesmo estando triste não pode deixar de dar um pequeno e singelo sorriso para o vaga-lume.

**Fim do final bônus do capítulo 10.**

**Agora estarei iniciando o capítulo 11. **

O dia estava lindo em konoha, era um ótimo dia de sol e a paz reinava, todos os comerciantes vendiam seus itens felizes, as pessoas gastavam dinheiro atôa, os pássaros cantavam "AHO" enfim. era mais um dia normal.

Pelas ruas calmas de Konoha, Hinata caminhava vestindo um simples vestido branco que batia nos joelhos sem manga, ele realçava bastante suas curvas e seu belo corpo, tinha o cabelo preso num rabo de cabelo e andava com os olhos fechados com um sorriso gentil no rosto. Carregava duas bolsas em ambas as mãos cheias de vegetais e outros alimentos.

Após comprar tudo que necessitava Hinata ia caminhado para casa, sempre mantendo os olhos fechados com uma expressão calma e serena em seu rosto, no caminho ela acabou encontrando com Ino, as duas conversaram um pouco sobre assuntos de garota, Hinata parecia muito entusiasmada com a conversa, ouvira cada palavra da Ino com muita atenção.

Ambas as garotas acharam que só havia passado alguns minutos desde que começaram a "conversa" se despediram, cada uma seguindo seu caminho.

Hinata caminhava parecendo muito mais feliz que antes. Seguindo seu caminho, Hinata chegou no pequeno apartamento que passara a ser sua casa, colocando as bolsas da mão direita no chão pegou no bolso do vestido uma pequena chave assim abrindo a porta.

- Neji-nisan é melhor entrar do que ficar aí fora.

A garota pareceu estar falando sozinha, mas logo após entrar na casa deixando a porta aberta ela caminha até a cozinha colocando as compras sobre a mesa, logo ouvesse a porta fechando e a figura de Neji aparece, ele estava vestido com suas habituais, roupas ninja, ele puxa uma cadeira sentando nela olhando sua prima com a mesma expressão que ele sempre teve.

**-N**um acha que está muito calma não? Sua luta contra Hiaashi-sama e amanha.

Hinata continuava calma pegando umas panelas no armário, logo em seguida preparando tudo para cozinha, depois de estar com a panela no fogo ela começou a falar algo baixo contando no dedo alguma coisa, como se estivesse revendo uma receita em seguida começou a cozinhar.

- Tudo bem em não estar treinando?

- Neji-nisan pode me passar os tomate, por favor?

Neji obedece passando os tomates para Hinata que picava alguma coisa na pia.

-Faça como quiser, eu também não quero saber de mais nada. u.u

Neji já se levantava pra ir embora quando a voz da Hinata lhe chamou atenção.

- Neji-nisan não vai fica para comer?

-Tenho muita coisa a fazer. Fica pra uma outra hora.

-Que pena, pelo visto não tenho outra alternativa se não convidar uma certa garota e contar a ela uma certa coisa que eu vi no quarto de um certo garoto, enquanto comemos.

Nesse exato momento Neji olho pra Hinata com uma cara de espantado, totalmente surpreso, era muito raro ver o gênio dos Hyuuga fazendo uma cara dessas.

- Do que você está falando?

- Ahh! Neji-nisan estou falando daquela coisa que eu vi em seu quarto quando visitei a mansão dos Hyuuga.

Dizia ela com um rosto inocente sem tirar a concentração do que fazia.

- Então, Neji-nisan, vai ficar para provar minha comida? – Perguntava ela com um sorriso meigo.

-Num tem outro jeito. ¬¬

Neji voltou a se sentar na cadeira resmungando um "chantagista".

Sentado sem ter o que fazer o garoto ficou pensando em quanto ela mudara, antes mal podia falar sem gagueja e agora já estava lhe chantagiando. Antes ele nunca acreditou que as pessoas pudessem mudar, mas agora sua prima era uma prova viva que as pessoas realmente são capazes de mudar, seja pra melhor ou pior. Isso o faz pensar em como Hinata se tornou uma pessoa forte, talvez isso tudo só tenha acontecido por causa de uma certa pessoa, em pensar que ambos puderam suportar tudo sozinhos, dependendo apenas um do outro.

_Três anos antes._

Numa cela escura com fortes paredes de pedras, duas tochas penduradas num suporte na parede iluminavam a cela, duas crianças estavam presas com correntes nos braços, um garoto e uma garota, ambos usavam argolas nos pulsos, pernas e pescoço, alem de ter anéis em três dos cinco dedos, todas eram iguais apenas de tamanhos diferentes, tinham algo escrito num idioma ilegível com alguns símbolos muito estranhos nas argolas do pulso, tinham pequenas argolas nela onde podia se prender a corrente e solta a mesma.

Naruto estava bem machucado, tinha um ferimento na cabeça e sua camisa preta estava completamente suja de sangue, tinha um corte no braço esquerdo, sua calça laranja, como suas sandálias, também estavam cobertas de sangue. Seus olhos estavam fixos na porta, tinha um olhar muito determinado, ao lado dele a jovem Hyuuga estava só com a blusa e a calça preta, nos pés também usava as sandálias. Ao contrario do loiro ela mantinha um certo rubro no rosto e evitava olhara para qualquer lado que não fosse para baixo.

Não demora muito e uma das duas portas que havia na cela se abre, entram quatro homens de terno negro, todos com escutas no ouvido, logo em seguida um homem com um terno branco entra na cela, este era careca, tinha um rosto jovial e pele branca (ele nunca pego sol então Põe aí na sua imaginação muito branco) e trazia consigo um cajado na mão direita (não sei o nome daquilo ¬¬ quem souber me avise u.u ), ele olhou cuidadosamente para Hinata que dessa vez o encarou com um olhar sério e logo depois para Naruto que o encarava com o mesmo olhar determinado que antes olhava a porta.

- Ora, ora garoto eu não sabia que você pertencia a uma linhagem avançada, para ser bem sincero com você eu apostei na sua derrota, apostei que você não duraria mais que sete minutos, e devo admitir que você me surpreendeu matando todos os ninjas. - Dizia o homem de terno branco com uma voz calma e um pouco aguda.

- MALDITO ! EU VOU...

Naruto havia se levantado quase avançando contra esta pessoa quando um dos outros homens de terno preto se aproximou dando uma forte joelhada no estômago de Naruto, o que fez ele cair no chão abaixado sentindo dor.

- NARUTO-KUN.

Hinata também levantou com muita dificuldade, parecia que seu corpo pesava muito mais, mesmo assim ela estava preocupada com Naruto, mas a pessoa de terno branco segurou sua boca com violência usando a mão esquerda virando o rosto para Naruto iniciado assim uma conversa.

- Sol... Solta ela! – Dizia Naruto agachado com as mãos na barriga olhando para a pessoa de branco com fúria nos olhos.

- Meu plano inicial era torturar essa garota para que você durasse pelo menos os sete minutos, depois eu ia usá-la como bem entendesse para depois prostituir o corpo dela assim ganhando um bom lucro, mas já que você exterminou todos os ninjas ao ouvir os gritos de dor dela concluí eu que ela pode ser usada como uma chave para abrir esta sua linda linhagem avançada como também posso usá-la como bem entender para controlar esse poder.

- Não... Se atreva a ferir Hinata! – Naruto ainda estava sentindo a dor pelo golpe sofrido.

- Ou o que você vai fazer?

- Eu vou... - Naruto não pôde terminar de falar, pois foi cortado.

- Sinto muito, essas argolas que estão nos corpos de vocês dois estão constantemente absorvendo o chakra de seus corpos, conforme a quantidade de chakra absorvido elas mudam seu peso, quanto mais chakra seus corpos tiverem mais pesadas elas se tornarão. Resumindo, ao menos que seja meu desejo, nunca haverá chakra suficiente em seus corpos para realizar qualquer jutsu que seja, e bem, com seus corpos pesados duvido que possam se locomover como verdadeiros ninjas.

- Não me interessa se meu corpo pesa uma tonelada, e não quero nem saber se eu não tenho chakra em meu corpo, eu vou te matar.

- bom, e disso que eu gosto, mas ainda sim esqueci de mencionar algo.

Dizendo a última fala a pessoa de branco que ainda segurava a boca da Hinata com a mão esquerda jogou essa com violência na parede logo em seguida pisando no estômago da garota, que gritou de dor vomitando sangue na perna dele que apenas pisava com mais força fazendo a garota tossir como se estivesse engasgada. Ele continuava a manter o olhar sobre Naruto que a essa hora seus olhos mudavam entre seu azul natural e o vermelho da kyubi.

As argolas no corpo de Naruto emitiam uma forte luz interna, ele ainda estava no chão, e mordia com força o lábio inferior fazendo sangrar.

- Pelo que pude perceber uma vez ativa, essa sua linhagem avançada é capaz de duplicar ou triplicar seu chakra e suas habilidades. Neste exato momento estas argolas estão lhe dando uma descarga elétrica com força equivalente ao chakra que você está tentado usar. Deve estar doendo muito né?

Tirando o pé de cima do estômago de Hinata, ele se aproximou de Naruto observando como se ele fosse um animal raro ou coisa do tipo.

-Mordendo o lábio inferior para evitar gritar e parecer fraco diante da garota?

- CA...LA ESSA...SUA...BOCA...IMUNDA !!

Desta vez Naruto vendo como Hinata estava no chão tossindo muito com ambas as mãos na barriga, ele não pode mais ficar sentindo suas dores se levantando encarando aquela pessoa que lhe provocava fúria, seus olhos agora não estavam mudando de cor como antes, tomaram o tom vermelho por completo fazendo a potência dos choques aumentar sobre seu corpo.

- Agora tenho certeza, você será uma excelente fonte de lucros. Vamos indo.

Deste vez antes de sair da cela ele mostrou um sorriso aterrorizante para muitas pessoas normais. Enquanto um de seus homens retirava a bandana de Konoha dos dois ninjas.

Assim que todos saíram, Naruto se acalmou completamente indo até Hinata que ainda estava chão, com um pouco de dificuldade para respirar, de certa forma ele se sentia culpado por não ter força para ter protegido ela.

- Você está bem Hinata?

-Hai, não... Não... Se...Preo... Preocupe... Com... Mi...Migo. - Hinata respondeu gaguejando um pouco para depois olhar a aparência do loiro. – E quanto a você Naruto-kun? - Perguntou ela muito preocupada que nem chegou a gaguejar.

-Não se preocupe eu estou bem. Hinata, eu prometo que vou tirar você daqui.

A garota virou o rosto olhando o largo sorriso estampado no rosto do loiro, aqueles sorrisos que ele dava quando tudo estava bem, aquele sorriso que ela há tantos anos admirava.

-E eu sempre cumpro minhas promessas porque este é o meu ...

- O seu... Seu... Je.. Jeito ninja.

A frase do loiro foi terminada por Hinata apesar dela ter gaguejado um pouco, agora ela dava um sorriso gentil para o loiro que a olhou por um estante sem entender muito bem, mas logo voltou a sorrir. Quando a garota percebeu o sorriso que ele dava só para ela, a garota corou um pouco desviando o olhar para baixo.

Assim passaram dois anos e meio, Naruto havia lutado contra todos os tipos de oponentes absurdos até mesmo contra bestas, suas habilidades assassinas aumentaram incrivelmente junto com sua capacidade de luta. Agora ele se encontrava num corredor com uma porta a frente e um breu atrás, estava recuperando um pouco de chakra para poder entrar em mais uma luta, ele estava usando uma calça preta simples, as típicas sandálias e uma camisa branca apenas, a mão esquerda dele estava toda enrolada com ataduras.

Ouviu passos vindo atrás no corredor, logo um homem de terno chega sussurrando para Naruto _"Não o mate rápido, pra cada quinze minutos a mais que a luta durar será melhor para aquela garota" _ Dizendo isso os olhos do Naruto tomaram a versão da Kyubi e a porta a sua frente abriu, assim que ele entrou, a porta novamente se fechou.

- OHH! Parece que o pivete cresceu um pouco, mas mesmo assim ele não vai durar contra o meu subordinado.

-Hehehe... Meu caro amigo, depois de um ano ainda continua convencido?

Numa sala muito luxuosa no alto da arena onde Naruto acabara de entrar, uma pessoa de terno branco, careca e pele pálida conversava com um outro de terno amarelo, meio gordo, também careca e com um bigode. Ambos podiam ver toda a arena da onde estavam, a arena era circular com paredes que iam até o teto, não havia lugar para correr ou se esconder, as únicas formas de entrar eram as seis portas nas laterais da arena.

Naruto estava no meio da arena parado de braços cruzados, logo uma das portas laterais se abriu, dela saiu um gigante, devia ter no mínimo quatro metros de altura, ele apenas olhou para Naruto com um olhar de superior.

-Huuhahuauhahuahu... Você será meu adversário? Me mandaram te matar em menos de quinze minutos, mas só vou precisa de cinco minutos. Eu vou te massacrar. Você será meu saco de pancadas.

Naruto continuava calado, não havia mexido um músculo, continuava olhando reto sem prestar nenhuma atenção em seu adversário. Lá na sala os dois homens de ternos confirmavam a aposta.

-Para cada quinze minutos que passar eu vou receber um juros certo?

-Correto meu amigo. Hehehe... Mas não tenha muitas esperanças. – Dizia muito confiante.

- Certo, certo, então vamos começar. – Ele sorria de um modo medonho ao mesmo tempo que apertou um botão em baixo de sua cadeira.

Na arena uma campainha tocou e o gigante desapareceu, reaparecendo atrás de Naruto. Tanto o gigante como o homem gordinho já estavam certos da vitória após essa mostra de velocidade. Não perdendo a chance com a mão direita atacou Naruto com um soco que passou ao lado direito de Naruto errando. O gigante olhava como se não acreditasse que tinha errado, Naruto permanecia na mesma posição ele não entendia o que tinha acontecido, enquanto sua mente tentava assimilar o que aconteceu Naruto descruzou os braços colocando sua mão direita sobro o punho do gigante que ainda estava do seu lado.

Tanto o gigante como o homem gordinho olharam atentamente para Naruto tentando imaginar o que ele ia fazer, e em menos de dois segundos o gigante começa a gritar de dor.

- AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH MALDITO.

O gigante puxou rapidamente a mão, mas por algum motivo ele não conseguia mover um dedo se quer, nem mexer o pulso, movido pela fúria o gigante atacou novamente dando um soco com a direita. A princípio parecia que desta vez ele tinha acertado o soco, mas olhando de perto, mais atentamente Naruto havia parado o soco dele com as mãos, ficou a poucos centímetros de tocar na roupa do loiro, novamente o gigante começou a gritar de dor, puxando o braço.

- MALDITO!!! O QUE VOCÊ FEZ?

- Você apenas me subestimou, agora não poderá nunca mais utilizar suas mãos. Ham... Devo ser franco com você e falar que enquanto conversamos você acaba de perde suas pernas.

- O QUE DISSE?

Quando o gigante olhou para as suas pernas notou que havia dois clones do Naruto, um ao lado de cada perna os dois tinha as mãos direitas tocando as coxas dele, antes que o gigante pudesse fazer algo perdeu totalmente a força nas pernas desabando no chão enquanto gritava de dor.

- MINHAS PERNAS, NÃO SINTO MINHAS PERNAS!!

Naruto se aproximou dele se abaixando ao lado do ombro esquerdo dele tocando este com sua mão direita, novamente o gigante se pôs a gritar, logo em seguida Naruto levantou caminhando até a parede.

- Estarei aqui esperando você me massacrar ou fazer de mim seu saco de pancadas como você tinha dito.

Dizendo isso Naruto se encosta na parede cruzando os braços e fechando os olhos.

Na pequena sala, o homem gordinho agora tinha uma explosão de assustado na sua face.

- Esta criança está começando a se tornar um homem assustador. - Dizia ele com o olhar fixo em Naruto.

Naruto estava de volta à cela sentado num canto com um olhar forte e determinado olhando para porta de entrada, já que havia duas portas, a de entrada e a que dava para um pequeno banheiro. Após passarem algumas horas a porta se abre, um guarda entra jogando Hinata de qualquer jeito na cela, mas ao ver o olhar de Naruto ele muda seu rosto para uma expressão de assustado fechando a porta de aço logo em seguida.

Hinata nesse tempo que passou morando com Naruto já tinha descoberto que ele era portador da Kyubi, agora ela já não era mais tão tímida e nem gaguejava mais. O Senhor da casa a obrigou a fazer varias tarefas domésticas todos os dias, como limpar o chão, escada, estátuas etc... Devido a isso ela acabava sendo assediada quase todos os dias pelos guardas, mas nenhum chegou a tocá-la devido a uma ordem do senhor e isso era seu único consolo e raio de esperança, as outras empregadas da casa não gostavam nem um pouco dela e sempre que podiam acabavam dando uma surra nela. Passar por essas experiências fez com que Hinata querendo ou não amadurecesse assim como Naruto teve que fazer também. Nesse tempo tanto Naruto quanto Hinata já estavam acostumados aos pesos extras em seus corpos, já eram capazes de se mover livremente, mas logicamente sem muita velocidade.

A jovem Hyuuga que vestia uma blusa azul e uma calça preta se levantou tirando a poeira da roupa indo até onde Naruto estava.

- Naruto-kun tudo bem? Não se machucou?

- Não se preocupem comigo, o mais importante é como você está.

-Mas, por minha causa...

Hinata falou num tom triste desviando o olhar para mão esquerda de Naruto.

- Não precisa se preocupar, elas vão crescer de novo.

-Mas foi minha culpa que arrancaram suas unhas.

Ambos não puderam terminar a conversa, pois a porta foi aberta, cinco homens de terno preto entraram na cela logo após o senhor da casa que foi fuzilado pelo olhar de ódio de Naruto e Hinata, ele continuava com seu terno branco. Trazia consigo fotos na mão direta e as jogou para os dois jovens sentados no chão. Tanto Naruto como Hinata pegaram as fotos e seus rostos mudaram para uma expressão de chocados.

- Parece que vocês morreram na sua vila natal. – Dizia o senhor da casa tranqüilamente.

- É mentira!

Dizia a Hinata com os olhos cheios de lágrimas querendo mais convencer a si mesma que seus olhos estavam lhe enganando mesmo já tendo visto na foto dois memoriais, um com seu nome e outro com de Naruto e ao lado dos memoriais estavam seus amigos.

- Pelo visto parece que ambos estão mortos na sua vila natal, isso facilita muito as coisas, pois ninguém virá procura por vocês.

- Droga...Droga... DROGA! - Naruro não estava acreditando que seus amigos desistiram de procurá-los assim tão fácil, tamanha era sua frustração que deu um soco com a mão direita no chão.

- Também obtive uma outra informação muito importante. - O senhor da casa recomeçou a falar olhando pra Hinata. – Você é Hyuuga Hinata, faz parte do clã Hyuuga que tem o Byakugan como linhagem avançada, o segredo dele vale muito hoje em dia, em pensar que esteve aqui todo esse tempo.

- O que quer di...

Hinata não conseguiu terminar de falar, pois um dos homens de terno colocou uma flanela em seu nariz fazendo a jovem dormir, em seguida a garota foi pega por um dos homens que saiu da sala enquanto os outros três seguravam Naruto.

- HINATA, HINATA, HINATA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Gritava o loiro tentando se soltar.

- Se você quer tanto fazer companhia a ela, leve-no também.

Obedecendo a ordem o homem que sobrou colocou a mesma flanela no nariz de Naruto fazendo ele dormir.

Quando ele abriu os olhos não reconheceu onde estava, seus braços e pernas estavam presos firmemente na parede, era uma sala branca bem iluminada, assim que seus olhos acostumaram-se com a luz, pode ver uma cama cirúrgica onde Hinata estava deitada com ambas as pernas e mãos presas, havia uma mesinha ao lado da cama com equipamentos cirúrgicos e outros equipamentos eletrônicos espalhados pela sala. Ela também acabara de acordar e olhava para tudo com um pouco de medo, logo a porta do quarto abriu entrando cinco homens de branco, usando máscaras, obviamente médicos.

- Senhor a paciente acordou, devo dar uma nova dose de sonífero?

- Não só arranje algo para tampar a boca dela, será melhor com ela consciente.

- Sim senhor.

Antes que Hinata pudesse fala algo um dos médicos colocou uma mordaça em sua boca. Enquanto os outros colocavam luvas nas mãos e verificavam as máscaras.

-O que querem fazer com a Hinata? SOLTEM ELA AGORA!

Gritava Naruto temendo que o pior acontecesse, ouvindo sua voz um dos médicos se aproximou de Naruto.

- Temos ordem para descobrir o segredo do Byakugan. Você apenas fique aí assistindo como um bom telespectador.

- PAREM NÃO FAÇAM ISSO!!!

Entendendo a verdadeira intenção deles Naruto começou a gritar para pararem, mas não dando ouvido ao loiro todos tomaram suas posições com suas respectivas ferramentas, Hinata tentava a todo custo se soltar dali, estava ficando desesperada.

- POR FAVOR! PAREM, NÃO FAÇAM ISSO !!! POR FAVOR!

Lágrimas caíram dos olhos do Uzumaki, por um instante os médicos pararam, mas não demorou nem cinco segundos e recomeçam enfiando as ferramentas nos olhos da Hyuuga. Mesmo com a mordaça os sons de dor que Hinata produzia eram bem altos, a garota começou a tentar mais desesperadamente soltar suas mãos sem muito resultado. Naruto vendo isso não estava agüentando, o chakra vermelho da Kyubi envolveu seu corpo na forma de raposa, por causa das malditas argolas ele não era capaz de manter o poder resultando que a forma de raposa aparecia e sumia como um pisca-pisca de árvore de natal. Naruto começou a tenta se soltar desesperadamente.

O tempo foi passando lentamente, enquanto os médicos examinavam os olhos da Hyuuga com suas ferramentas ela gritava de dor, e ele Uzumaki não podia fazer nada, apenas assistir enquanto ela sofria e pedia por sua ajuda. Enquanto mantinham as pálpebras dela aberta com agulhas enfiavam um objeto circular em um olho enquanto um outro que possuía três pontas afiadas no outro, os outros preparavam o resto dos equipamentos para eles ou ligava os elétricos para serem usados. (como eu não sou um medico pra sabe o que eles usam para se operar um olho. u.u Então usem a imaginação de vocês sendo que foi tudo feito com ela consciente sem tranqüilizantes, e não eles não arrancam os olhos dela. u.u)

Não conseguindo desvendar o segredo do Byakugan sem matar Hinata os médicos deram aquilo como terminado. O médico chefe se aproximou de Naruto que à essa hora seu corpo já não tinha mais forças, o Uzumaki estava quieto, seu cabelo cobria seu olho esquerdo deixando apenas o direito a vista, os olhos da Kyubi olhava para o médico com um olhar profundo como o mar, um olhar de assassino, não de um assassino comum, mas de um verdadeiro assassino que se tornava mais aterrorizante iluminado pela luz interna dos choques da argola em seu pescoço.

A operação causou danos sérios aos olhos da pobre Hyuuga, um dos efeitos fora que desde então seus olhos nunca mais derramariam uma lágrima apenas sangue, quando ambos voltaram para cela Hinata passou todo o tempo abraçando Naruto como uma criança que busca a segurança do pai, isso doía no coração do ninja, ver ela nesse estado, mas também sabia que faltava muito pouco para poderem fugir, o loiro abriu a mão direita concentrando o Rasengan que durou apenas três segundos antes de desaparecer. As argolas estavam provocando um efeito colateral em seus corpos, como ela estava constantemente absorvendo o chakra, seus corpos passaram a produzir mais chakra para suprir a necessidade de chakra, como Naruto tinha muito mais chakra que uma pessoa normal e também possui o chakra da Kyubi começou a fica impossível para as argolas manter ele sem chakra constantemente.

Passaram-se seis meses desde então. Hinata agora já estava acostumada a andar sem seus olhos, desde que soube que Naruto estava conseguindo manter um pouco de chakra em seu corpo isso lhe deu esperanças, mas nada podia preparar para o que a esperava nesta noite, ao contrário do guarda levá-la pra cela como de costume após terminar os serviços domésticos, este a pôs pra dormir com uma flanela.

A garota acordou num pequeno quarto branco em cima de uma cama, tentava mexe as mãos e não conseguia, suas mãos estavam presas na cama, suas pernas igualmente, seus joelhos estavam dobrados e as pernas abertas, foi então que ela notou que estava sem roupa apenas com a venda nos olhos, um frio percorreu sua espinha e ela teve um péssimo pressentimento. No pequeno quarto só tinha uma porta que acabara de abrir, o senhor da casa adentrava o quarto retirando o terno, umas quatro veias se dilataram nos cantos dos olhos da garota enquanto as luzes nas argolas acendiam. Hinata não era burra e logo entendeu a situação, ela começou a pedir para que ele parasse, ela estava começando a se desesperar, já havia perdido quase tudo, isso era a única coisa que restava de precioso em seu corpo e não queria perder dessa maneira. Ela implorava enquanto lágrimas de sangue desciam de seus olhos deixando a venda antes branca agora vermelha, sem dar a mínima atenção aos sentimentos da garota o homem começou a penetrar violentamente enquanto lambia o seio direito da garota apertando o esquerdo com força. No final nada restava além de um vazio no rosto da garota, e as seguintes palavras dele "_hoje só fui o primeiro, vários homens meus estão de olho em você faz tempo, agora eles podem fazer o que bem entenderem" _ Apenas fizeram com que sua mente deixasse seu corpo procurasse um lugar segura em suas memórias de infância e lá ela se isolou até o fim da noite.

Na manha seguinte, Naruto havia estranhado que Hinata não passou a noite na cela já estava começando a ficar preocupado quando dois guardas abriram a porta, um trazia Hinata que não tinha nenhuma reação além de estar suja com manchas de sangue na perna e a venda da cor vermelha colocando Hinata de qualquer jeito na cela, o segundo trazia suas roupas e um lençol manchado de sangue, um dos guarda mandou Naruto falar para ela lavar o que ela sujou, e assim ambos começaram a comentar sobre a noite anterior, quando estavam prestes a fechar a porta Naruto tomado pelo chakra vermelho da Kyubi atacou um dos guardas segurando a cabeça dele com a mão direita enquanto ele gritava de dor, já o outro guarda começou a tremer de medo ao ver aquilo, três caudas de chakra balançavam no ar enquanto uma quarta tentava a todo custo aparecer. Devido ao barulho mais guardas vieram atirando bombas de gás em Naruto que ao respirar começou a perder os sentidos adormecendo. O guarda que Naruto segurava com a mão direita já estava morto quando o loiro adormeceu.

Devido a este incidente durante dois meses mesmo com permissão ninguém tocou na garota Hyuuga o chefe da casa tinha viajado na noite anterior ao acidente e já estava prestes a voltar, Naruto tinha sido mantido constantemente com tranqüilizantes, Hinata conseguiu se recuperar um pouco, mesmo sobre efeitos de tranqüilizantes o loiro ficou ao lado dela o tempo todo lhe dando apoio e força, as primeiras semanas foram muito difíceis, mas algo dentro dela começou a lhe dar força, além dela ter tido vários problemas de enjoou nesses dois meses, há dois dias atrás o medico da casa examinou a garota que espera pelo resultado.

Naquela mesma tarde aquela pessoa retornou de viagem visitando a cela de Naruto e Hinata com o exame da garota em mãos, a garota havia engravidado. Não seria bom para ele caso ela gerasse uma criança então ele mando abortar, usando gás de sono e tranqüilizante fez os dois ninjas dormirem.

Quando Naruto acordou ela já não estava mais ali, ele então correu até a porta olhando por uma pequena janela de barras que havia na porta, fico lá esperando até que ela voltasse. Assim aconteceu, um guarda vinha na frente enquanto ela vinha atrás, o guarda parou avisando Naruto que a partir de então eles iam ficar em celas separadas. Quando Hinata passou na frente de Naruto ela parou de caminhar virando o rosto para o loiro, seus rostos estavam sujos de sangue e novamente começou a escorrer mais sangue de seus olhos.

-Por favor... Naruto... Me ...Tire... Da... Qui... Por ...Favor ...Me ... Salve deste lugar, por favor Naruto eu não agüento... Mais... Não ...Posso... Mais ...Ficar... Aqui... Por... Favor... Me... Ajude.

Pedia a garota chorando com a voz nervosa e tremula, um dos três guardas que vinham atrás começou a empurrar a garota para que andasse, ela começou a andar deixando um Naruto estático para trás, essas palavras acertaram em cheio seu coração, sem que percebesse lágrimas caíram de seus olhos quando ele se deu conta, ele estava diante da cela do demônio trancado em seu corpo.

- Diga Naruto, quem você quer matar? – Perguntou o demônio.

Naruto apenas sussurrou umas palavras que foram inaudíveis.

Os guardas que escoltavam Hinata pararam de andar a alguns metros da cela de Naruto quando ouviram um barulho, a casa toda começou a tremer, a porta da cela do loiro assim como a parede voou em vários pedaços, um chakra negro saia e entrava e voltar pra cela que começou a puxar o ar em volta, todos ali começaram a se assustar, Hinata ficou parada, parecia que havia perdido sua vontade de viver. Um dos guardas começou a correr para pedir ajuda, mas não chegou muito longe, pois uma garra negra de chakra saiu da cela do Naruto e cortou ele em dois, logo após a garra negra retorna a cela de Naruto ouviusse um grande barulho e tudo se tornou silencioso. Os guardas pegaram suas armas e se aproximaram da cela, num restava mais nada desta, estava toda destruída uma enorme camada de poeira impedia a visão dos dois guardas que restaram, olhavam apavorados até que uma garra negra saiu da poeira segurando um dos guardas arrastando para dentro. Ele começou a gritar, mas logo tudo ficou silencioso de novo, o último começou a correr mais uma criatura saiu da poeira mordendo ele no pescoço lhe dando morte rápida.

Hinata se aproximou da criatura, tinha a forma completa da Kyubi apenas com seis caudas, era um pouco maior que uma pessoa adulta. Naruto apenas se aproximou de Hinata lambendo ela no rosto.

_Konoha atual._

- Então Neji-nisan, como está?

- Horrível.

Dizia Neji enquanto comia tudo que tinha no prato, a noite havia caído na pequena cidade de Konoha, a jovem Hyuuga deixa Neji comendo enquanto foi até a janela, veias dilataram nos cantos de seus olhos com ela abrindo os mesmos focando a lua cheia. A garota acabara se perdendo em seus pensamentos._"É a mesma lua daquela vez "_

Quase 1 ano antes

Num pequeno bosque a jovem Hyuga dormia em cima de Naruto em forma de Kyubi, dormia sobre seus pelos de uma forma aconchegante, tinha uma expressão muito calma e tranqüila, Naruto cobria a jovem com quatro de suas caudas protegendo ela do frio enquanto eram banhados pela luz da lua cheia que fazia naquela noite, atrás de ambos tinha uma imensa árvore de cereja que vez ou outra, pétalas caiam, uma pétala caiu em cima da bandana de Konoha que Hinata trazia em seus olhos, a jovem vestia só uma blusinha branca e uma saia vermelha com a bandana em seus olhos, já Naruto por estar na forma de Kyubi só tinha a bandana de Konoha em seu pescoço como uma coleira, ele se mantinha acordado olhando ternamente para jovem dormindo sobre seu corpo velando pelo seu sono, o vento gelado soprou derrubando pétalas sobre ambos com uma caindo no focinho da Kyubi.

**  
**

**Fim do cap 11. Este ai e meu presente de natal. Muito obrigado por todos que estão acompanhando a fic e por todos os reviews, seus reviews são muito importantes então não deixem de mandar. **

**Quero agradecer a Lalyxa por ter revisado e corrigido os erros.**

** ate o proximo x.x!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

_No cap anterior._

"_Num pequeno bosque a jovem Hyuga dormia em cima de Naruto em forma de Kyubi, dormia sobre seus pelos de uma forma aconchegante, tinha uma expressão muito calma e tranqüila, Naruto cobria a jovem com quatro de suas caudas protegendo ela do frio enquanto eram banhados pela luz da lua cheia que fazia naquela noite, atrás de ambos tinha uma imensa árvore de cereja que vez ou outra, pétalas caiam, uma pétala caiu em cima da bandana de Konoha que Hinata trazia em seus olhos, a jovem vestia só uma blusinha branca e uma saia vermelha com a bandana em seus olhos, já Naruto por estar na forma de Kyubi só tinha a bandana de Konoha em seu pescoço como uma coleira, ele se mantinha acordado olhando ternamente para jovem dormindo sobre seu corpo velando pelo seu sono, o vento gelado soprou derrubando pétalas sobre ambos com uma caindo no focinho da Kyubi." _

Cap 12

Amanhecia um novo dia em Konoha, os pássaros cantavam, os ninjas estavam se matando em outro lugar, alguns genins esperavam seus sensei atrasados, os comerciantes vendiam felizes e as pessoas gastavam seu dinheiro à toa, enfim, mais um dia normal na vila da folha.

Num pequeno apartamento em algum lugar da vila, a jovem Hinata se levantava lentamente da cama ficando de quatro sobe ela deixando o fino lençol cair, Hinata apenas vestia um pequeno baby doll branco, seus cabelos caiam sobre seu rosto enquanto ela bocejava tomando coragem para sair da cama. Depois de muita luta ela sai de sua cama quentinha indo até o chuveiro onde tira seu baby doll começando a se banhar na água quente que cai sobre seu rosto lavando sua alma, ela passava a mão com sabonete delicadamente por todo seu corpo lavando cuidadosamente, ainda restavam nele várias marcas da tortura que a garota sofrera.

"C_omo eu senti falta disso...só queria que o Naruto-kun estivesse aqui comigo" _ pensava a garota enquanto a água escorria por seu corpo "_Naruto-kun" _ sem perceber ela começou a passar sua mão direita lentamente na barriga descendo para o meio das pernas...

TOC-TOC-TOC

A garota estava tão concentrada que levou um susto ao ouvir a porta, apenas fechou o chuveiro enrolando seu corpo na toalha indo até a porta.

- QUEM É?

Gritava ela do banheiro enquanto ia até a porta.

- Eu. - Falou uma voz já conhecida pela garota.

Hinata abriu a porta de uma vez encontrando com a figura de Neji que ficou totalmente sem reação ao ver a prima, o garoto quase que começou a babar, literalmente, ali.

- Pode entrar Neji-nisan. Só deixa-me terminar de me vestir.

Dito isso Hinata voltou para o banheiro trancando a porta desse enquanto Neji tentava reorganizar seus pensamentos entrando na casa fechando a porta em seguida. No banheiro Hinata lavava o rosto (escova os dentes etc..) enquanto seus pensamentos continuavam no Loiro que ainda estava muito longe de Konoha, Hinata sabia que Tsunade estava querendo que eles se readaptassem novamente a vida antiga e para o loiro a melhor coisa seria voltar a fazer missões difíceis assim como ele sempre gostava. Terminando Hinata saiu do banheiro ainda enrolada na toalha indo para o quarto, Neji estava sentado numa cadeira na mesa quando ouviu a garota entrando no quarto. O moreno pareceu pensar por um instante quando juntou suas mãos num selo e falando quase num sussurro.

- Byakugan.

Hinata entrando no quarto tranca a porta desse retirando a toalha e jogando ela em cima da cama, ela caminha até um pequeno guarda roupas onde abre uma gaveta e retira suas roupas íntimas vestindo, logo em seguida abre uma outra pegando uma saia preta e depois sua camisa pendurada colocando as duas peças de roupa cuidadosamente sobre a cama, logo em seguida com as mãos jogou seu cabelo para trás que ainda estavam molhados batendo em suas costas molhando um pouco do sutiã enquanto escorria um pouco de água pelo seu corpo, ela parecia procurar algo no quarto, ficava parada tentando localizar o objeto até que novamente subiu na cama ficando de quatro engatinhado até o travesseiro onde passou a mão por de baixo retirando um cordão que em seguida colocou em seu pescoço ocultando o pingente no meio de seus seios, ela deu um sorriso satisfeito indo até a cabeceira de cama abrindo uma gaveta e retirando duas meias negras que a garota vestiu logo em seguida, as meias cobriam quase toda sua perna indo até o final da coxa em seguida ela pegou a saia que estava em cima da cama vestindo cuidadosamente, a saia era de um tom azul escuro que combinava com o tom de seu cabelo além de ser aberta dos lados. Ela pegou sua blusa branca vestindo, com um sorriso satisfeito se abaixou pegando suas luvas que estavam em baixo dela, luvas negras que iam até o cotovelo e possuíam o desenho de um fogo azul, faltando as sandálias a garota foi até o pé da cama pegando estas que estavam ao lado e calçando, já sorrindo voltou novamente para cabeceira de cama onde pegou sua bandana colocando ela nos olhos indo na direção da porta.

Neji vendo que sua prima estava saindo do quarto rapidamente desativou o byakugan fechando os olhos e cruzando os braços ficando numa posição de indiferença que não passou despercebida pela garota que entrou no cômodo, Hinata ficou parada encarando o primo analisando completamente, percebendo um volume extra em sua calça.

- Neji eu não gosto nem um pouco que fiquem me espiando.

Disse a garota séria com a voz zangada para o primo que apenas se levantou fingindo não saber do que ela falava.

- Pare de falar bobagens e vamos. – Disse sem emoção na voz enquanto um frio percorria sua espinha.

Sem mais delongas os dois ninjas partiram para mansão Hyuuga, nenhum dos dois trocaram palavras, Hinata estava zangada com seu primo e este tentava entender desde quando sua prima havia crescido daquela forma, rapidamente chegaram na grande mansão adentrando no lugar Neji foi guiando Hinata até um grande Jardim no centro da mansão, um jardim muito belo com uma pequena fonte no lado direito, grama verde (não azul ¬¬), quatro árvores de cerejeira que ficavam nos cantos do jardim, no centro do jardim estava Hiaashi usando um kimono branco de tecido muito fino e obviamente caro, estava com as mãos por dentro das mangas do kimono de olhos fechados sem mostrar nenhuma emoção, mas atrás estavam os anciões do clã ajoelhados na mansão para que possam ver a luta ao lado direito do Jardim.

- Perdeu a educação? Muita falta de respeito chegar atrasada. – Dizia Hiaashi sem nenhuma emoção.

- Otou-san... – Começou Hinata respirando fundo se acalmando pelo comentário de seu pai. - Não existe mesmo outro jeito de resolvermos isso?

- Os pergaminhos do Clã Hyuuga só dizem respeito aos Hyuuga, você não merece mais o nome Hyuuga.

- Eu só quero que meus olhos voltem ao normal...

- Então me derrote e mostre que merece ser a herdeira dos Hyuuga. – Hyaashi agora abre os olhos ativando o byakugan se pondo em posição de luta.

- Otou-san se possível gostaria de não machucar o senhor.- A Hyuuga adentrava o jardim com a voz meio triste.

- Me machucar? Ponha-se no seu lugar, você é a vergonha dos Hyuuga.

- Otou-san eu mudei muito nesses anos, o senhor não deveria me subestimar...- Dizia a garota ainda num tom triste desamarrando sua bandana dos olhos e amarrando novamente no pescoço. - Otou-san vamos resolver isso de um outro jeito, por favor?

- Mudou em que? Continua a mesma covarde que sempre foi. – Hiaashi respondeu friamente. – Anda ponha-se em posição ou já esqueceu também como se faz?

Neste instante sai de dentro da mansão a irmã mais nova de Hinata que fica ao lado de seu primo, ela tinha um olhar meio sonolento e apesar de tudo já era uma Genin. Neji estava parado de braços cruzados "_Hiaashi-sama vai ter uma surpresa..." _pensava o garoto enquanto de seus lábios saiu um sorriso sarcástico.

Hinata que havia virado o rosto para a irmã novamente virou este para seu pai pronunciando "_Byakugan_" várias veias se dilataram na testa da garota e nos cantos dos olhos, o número de veias era o dobro ou triplo do normal que podia se ver em Hiaashi. Hinata abriu seus olhos lentamente e não teve como todos ficarem surpresos. Os olhos de Hinata se tornaram uma mistura de vermelho e branco, pareciam duas nevoas brigando uma com a outra, tanto o branco como o vermelho estavam em constante movimento dentro de seus olhos os dois elementos tinham o estado similar ao do sangue quando coagula na água. Era uma coisa fascinante de se ver e ao mesmo tempo dava arrepios.

Hiaashe ao ver que a garota não moveu nenhum músculo após ativar seu Byakugan, continuava parada em pé apenas o encarando decidi se pronunciar.

- Se posicione logo, ou esqueceu de como um Hyuuga luta?

- Isso já é o suficiente, pode me atacar Otou-san.

- Ponha-se no seu lugar.

Hiaashi responde com raiva dando um golpe de palma aberta na direção de Hinata, o golpe faz com que uma grande pressão de ar acerte a garota fazendo ela voar metros quando a garota some, era um kb (kage Bushin), Hiaashi olha pra cima encontrando sua filha no ar de costa para ele virando seu corpo para ele revelando uma Fumma Shuriken e sua mão direita que não hesita em atirar contra seu pai.

- Só isso? Patético, o esperado de uma vergonha.

Hiaashi falou sem nenhuma emoção segurando a Shuriken, mas um sorriso no rosto de sua filha que pronunciou a palavra "_bom_" fez com que Hiaashi largasse a Shuriken saltando para a direita esquivando da explosão dela. Hinata que ainda estava no ar com um sorriso confiante perante seu pai que desviou o olhar da garota para a nuvem de fumaça e poeira causada pela explosão da Shuriken, Hiaashi se põe em posição de defesa de dentro da fumaça sai um clone de Hinata correndo em alta velocidade em direção a Hiaashi que é surpreendido pelo movimento desta que ao ficar apenas alguns centímetros de distância inverti seu corpo se apoiando apenas nas mãos dando uma seqüência de chutes giratórios em Hiaashi.

Enquanto isso a Hinata que estava no alto segurou seu pulso direito com sua mão esquerda concentrando na direita o seu chakra, uma esfera azul meio transparente começou a se formar, um pouco parecida com o Rasengam, mas a mão da garota estava no centro da esfera, era visível a grande concentração que a garota fazia para criar isso, logo em seguida linhas de chakra começaram a sair da esfera e a mão da garota começou a tremer um pouco, quatro linhas de chakra mais grossas que as outras saíram da esfera, duas pela superfície e outras duas pela inferior, nas pontas de cada linha tinha um arpão de chakra, os quatro arpões rapidamente começaram a voar em direção ao solo cada um se prendendo no chão a poucos metros de Hiaashi, em seguida Hinata soltou sua mão direita e as quatro linhas com os arpões presos no chão começaram a entrar novamente na esfera conseqüentemente puxando a Hinata em alta velocidade para o chão na direção de Hiaashi.

Hiaashi que ainda lutava com o clone percebeu o movimento da garota se preparando para realizar sua defesa suprema Kaiten.

- Kaiten!

O kaiten acaba por destruir o clone da garota e parando o jutsu dessa no ar, as outras linhas de chakra que saiam da esfera pararam de fazer movimentos aleatórios se prendendo no chão puxando cada vez com mais força a garota. O jutsu de Hinata estava fazendo uma pressão incrível contra o Kaiten de Hiaashi que pouco a pouco foi cedendo, cada vez mais o Jutsu de Hinata penetrava no Kaiten até que Kaiten se desfez, era visivelmente grande a surpresa no rosto do Hiaashi e em todos ali presentes ao ver a defesa suprema dos Hyuuga ser quebrada pela garota que julgavam a vergonha da familia. Hiaashi completamente sem reação apenas esperou o jutsu o atingir coisa que não aconteceu, a mão direita de Hinta foi puxada bruscamente para a direita pelas linhas de chakra fazendo o jutsu passar longe de Hiaashi, mesmo assim o Hyuuga acaba recebendo alguns cortes no rosto do lado direito assim como no ombro e braço direito. Antes que seu pai pudesse reagir Hinata lhe deu um golpe usando a palma de sua mão esquerda fazendo Hiaashi voar alguns metros para trás caindo no chão vomitando sangue.

- Otou-san, agora o senhor entende? Este é meu jutsu original Ekiwomiru Eki.

Pergunta a garota com uma voz triste enquanto, havia uma pequena cratera em baixo de sua mão direita onde a grama ao redor subia sendo carregada por um forte vento. Lentamente as linhas de chakra iam sumindo, logo em seguida as pequenas lâminas de ar que circulavam em alta velocidade a esfera de chakra na mão de Hinata que também desaparecia a mão da garota ficou tremendo por alguns segundos enquanto seu pai se recuperava do ataque e grama sem o forte vento caia lentamente no chão.

- Não seja convencida, só por que me acertou um golpe. – Hiaashe levantava com um pouco de dificuldade se posicionando com o corpo meio abaixado com a mão direita pra frente e a esquerda para trás. - Hakke Hyakunijuuhasshou.

Rapidamente surgiu no chão o símbolo de ing-yang com as letras japonesas, Hiaashi atacou com extrema velocidade uma Hinata que nem se moveu do lugar, a garota começou a se defender dos golpes de seu pai usando apenas um dedo.

- 2 segundos... 3 segundos...

A filha de Hiaashi falava calmamente enquanto parava de defender e começava a se desviar bloqueando apenas alguns com o dedo.

- 4 segundos.

Agora Hinata parou totalmente de se defender e se desviou com perfeição de todas as seqüências de seu pai sem nem ao menos mover os pés do lugar. Todos os presentes estavam muito surpresos exceto Neji que parecia já esperar isso de sua prima. Hanibi tinha as bochechas coradas estava muito admirada com sua irmã.

- Minha One-chan é muito forte. – Dizia a garota empolgada com a luta.

- Sim ela se tornou muito forte. – Neji comenta com Hanabi fazendo carinho na cabeça da prima.

Hiaashi dá seu último golpe em seguida dando um salto para trás encarando os olhos de sua filha, encarando o que ela se tornou, ele não tinha palavras para falar, sempre estivera preocupado com ela e desde que soube que ela voltou havia ficado muito feliz e ao testemunhar agora a força que sua filha adquiriu o deixava muito contente, mas nunca iria dizer isso a ela.

- Otou-san esses olhos me permitem entrar em um estado de iluminação, consigo ver com perfeição todos os movimentos que o senhor fará com 4 segundos de antecedência.

- Quem disse que eu me importo? – Hiaashi novamente se põem para lutar.

- Otou-san, vou acabar com isso agora. – Hinata se põe numa posição semelhante à usada por seu pai no último jutsu, só que mais em pé. - Shuggo Hakke Hokujuuioushou!

Novamente o símbolo de ing-yang volta aparecer, mas desta vez tinha menos letras. Hinata ataca seu pai que tem muita dificuldade em se defender.

- 2 segundos...

Dito isso Hinata começa a encaixar seus golpes em seu pai que acaba perdendo a defesa entrando no ritmo de sua filha que encaixava todos os golpes. Hinata deu o último golpe fazendo seu pai cair no chão.

- Otou-san...- Dizia a garota com uma voz triste, lhe doía bater em seu pai.

- Já chega! – Disse um dos anciões fazendo com que todos, inclusive Hiaashi que si sentava com certa dificuldade, voltarem atenção para ele. – Já sabemos quem será o vencedor.

- Hinata provou ser uma Hyuuga e digna de ser herdeira do clã. – Pronunciou outro ancião.

- Agora decidiremos com quem ela irá se casar para tomar o lugar de seu pai, produzir fortes herdeiros. – Pronunciou um outro.

No mesmo instante mais algumas veias do Byakugan se dilataram na testa da garota. Hinata olhou nada feliz para o ancião que começou a sentir uma tremenda pressão sobre si.

- Apenas eu decidirei com quem irei me casar. – Hinata falou curta e grosso pondo um final no assunto.

- Isso é um ultraje. Você tem que se casar com um Hyuuga puro e forte...- O ancião ao sentir a forte intenção assassina no chakra de Hinata.

- Não me interessa, meu coração só pertence a uma única pessoa e apenas com ela eu irei me casar.

O vento ao redor de Hinata começava a ficar violento, os anciões acharam mais sábio encerrar o assunto.Hiaashi se levantou ficando em sua costumeira pose.

- Hinata. – Chamou ele.

- Hai, Otou-san?

- Faça aquilo que você achar melhor para você mesma.- Disse Hiaashe da maneira fria de sempre saindo do jardim adentrando na casa, mas parando um segundo antes de fechar a porta. - Agora você já não é mais uma vergonha, você já e digna de ser a herdeira dos Hyuuga. – Logo em seguida Hiaashe fecha a porta.

Hinata sentiu uma grande felicidade em seu peito, finalmente fizera seu pai a reconhecer com suas próprias forças, estava perdida em meio à felicidade quando sentiu alguém lhe abraçando.

- One-chan você é incrível, quero ficar forte como você. – Hanabi tinha os olhos brilhando para a irmã com as bochechas coradas.

- Hai! – Hinata se abaixou com um olhar e sorriso gentil para a irmã fazendo carinho na cabeça dela. - Você vai, é só treinar duro todos os dias, sua one-chan promete que vai te ajudar com os treinos, mas agora eu preciso ir arrumar a casa.

- Hai!

- Até mais minha pequena irmãzinha. – Hinata dá um pequeno beijo na bochecha de Hanabi.

- Hai, One-chan.

Hinata se levanta fechando os olhos desativando o Byakugan e novamente amarrando sua bandana nos olhos, se caminhando para a saída, Neji ia acompanhar novamente, mas ela fez questão de ir sozinha. A garota assim que saiu da mansão foi a toda velocidade para sua casa, ela entrou fechando a porta rapidamente trancando-a em seguida, após isso a garota desabou no chão suando muito e respirando com dificuldade.

-... Que... Visão...Patética...Hinata.

Dizia a garota olhando para sua mão direita que não parava de tremer. Segundos depois ela põe sua mão na barriga correndo para o banheiro vomitando todo o café da manhã que não tomou na pia, resumindo não tinha muita coisa para vomitar, mas mesmo assim ela continuava a vomitar. Depois de um tempo o vomito para e agora sem forças nas pernas desaba no chão retirando a bandana dos olhos, ela se encostou na parede, estava suando mais ainda e muito ofegante, a garota abriu os olhos no mesmo instante o Byakugan se ativou.

- Mesmo contra a vontade... Ele se ativa.

Falou a garota dando um triste sorriso fechando os olhos. Ficou nessa posição por uns trinta ou quarenta minutos, não sabe ao certo, mas já sentido as forças voltarem para seu corpo e mente ela se levanta indo até o chuveiro ligando e deixando a água banhar seu corpo ainda com roupa "_ainda faltavam 10 minutos para alcançar meu limite... então por que?"_ a garota fazia a pergunta para si mesma não entendendo por que o corpo dela se debilitou tanto em tão pouco tempo, sabia que usar esses olhos requer muita concentração, provocando um grande desgaste mental além de exigir 100 de cada músculo de seu corpo para responder de acordo e com eficiência a cada movimento de seu inimigo.

Hinata ficou debaixo do chuveiro por 10 minutos quando bocejou fechando o chuveiro, retirou sua roupa molhada deixado no banheiro, catou uma toalha e secou quase todo seu corpo o enrolando na toalha indo para o quarto aonde nem mesmo vestiu uma roupa, ainda enrolada na toalha simplesmente desmaiou na cama.

Já passava do meio-dia, a Hyuuga agora estava indo à direção a porta, ela continuava só com a toalha e levava na mão um pote de ramen, a garota comia enquanto andava.

- Já vai.

- ANDA ONE-CHAN. – Disse a voz atrás da porta.

- Pronto, Pronto!

- One-chan, vamos treinar, vamos? Vamos? Vamos? Quero ficar forte como a One-chan.

- Vamos, só espera-me terminar de comer. – Disse Hinata com um sorriso doce.

Hinata abriu a porta e logo uma Hanabi entrou a toda velocidade muito animada. Hinata fechou a porta logo em seguida indo pra cozinha seguida pela sua pequena irmã que levou um susto quando entrou no lugar, parecia que Hinata tinha dado uma festa.

- Passou um furação aqui ou que? – Perguntou Hanabi olhando cada detalhe da cozinha que estava muito bagunçada com potes de ramen, tigela de cereal, pratos etc...

- Não sei porque, mas quando acordei estava morrendo de fome... Gomen a demora Hanabi – Disse Hinata terminando de comer.- Deixa apenas eu me vestir.

Dito isso Hinata foi para o quarto se arrumar. Hanabi a seguiu entrando no quarto sentando na cama, sua irmã agora já estava colocando um sutiã, ver o corpo de Hinata nua fez Hanabi corar um pouco afinal sua irmã era muito bonita. Enquanto Hanabi estava distraída sonhando acordada Hinata terminava de se vestir colocando uma bermuda laranja e uma camisa preta, calça as típicas sandálias ninja dando o toque final.

- Pronto podemos ir.

- Ham? - Hanabi pareceu acordar levantando da cama num salto. – Hai!

Hanabi foi a primeira a sair esperando sua irmã que tinha ido ao banheiro. Não demora muito e vê a imagem de Hinata que amarrava a bandana nos olhos. Logo em seguida ela fechou a porta trancando, partindo para um campo de treinamento com a irmã.

Num lugar muito distante de Konoha, no acampamento do Time sete. Sakura preparava alguma refeição para os outros dois ninjas que estavam em cima de uma árvore um ao lado do outro olhando o horizonte.

- Diga o que sentiu quando completou sua vingança? – Pergunta o moreno para o loiro que tinha várias ataduras no corpo.

-...Apenas que a vingança não valeu a pena. – O loiro mentira para seu amigo.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio, Sasuke olhava de Naruto para Sakura e de Sakura para Naruto, estava muito pensativo.

- Por que você e a Sakura se arriscaram tanto por mim?

- Porque você é o idiota do nosso amigo que não toma juízo.

-...

- NARUTO, SASUKE VENHAM COMER, O RAMEN TÁ PRONTO!

Na mesma hora Naruto já estava lá em baixo pegando seu ramen, certas coisas nunca vão mudar, Sasuke continuou sozinho pensando, podia não admitir, mas todas as noites pensava em suas escolhas, sempre tentava se convencer que escolheu o certo.

- Hei! – Chamou Sasuke aparecendo ao lado dos seus companheiros que comiam o ramen sentados na grama. – Amanhã voltaremos para konoha. – Disse o ninja se virando de costas para os outros dois. – E sobre a missão a godaime não nos deu um prazo, podemos concluir a qualquer hora. – Disse ele com um sorriso no rosto olhando o céu.

**Finalmente o cap 12. me desculpem a demora x.x mas finalmente ta completo. Quero agradecer a todos que mandaram review e não deixem de continuar a manda, o review de todos e muito importante.**

**Novamente muito obrigado a todos que estão lendo e acompanhando a fic, espero continuar sempre agradando o/ **

**Qualquer coisa e so falar o/**

**Acho que n esqueci nada x.x **

**Vou tenta atualiza mais rápido o/ (to escrevendo mais 3 fic e a preguiça já n ajuda x.x)**


	13. Esperança Perdida

Peço que me desculpem pela demora, meu pc tinha dado problema aí não pude digitar. Mas agora ele já está bom e tô de volta com um capítulo especial relatando tudo que Naruto e Hinata passaram em cativeiro, são as cenas cortadas e quero avisar que vai conter cenas extremamente fortes de violência, estupro, tortura etc... Para as pessoas sensíveis a esse tipo de coisas ou que não gostam, por favor, não leia os textos em **negrito.**

Capítulo especial:

**Esperança Perdida – Parte 1**

Já fazia 15 dias desde que receberam a visita do homem com terno branco, 15 dias que estavam naquela maldita cela, não conseguia utilizar seu chakra, pois estava constantemente sendo absorvido e quando conseguia recebia aqueles malditos choques, apesar de tudo tinha que se manter forte, não podia fraquejar. Não ele Uzumaki Naruto, o próximo Hokage da vila da folha não podia fraquejar, ainda mais estando seu lado Hyuuga Hinata, apesar dela não demonstrar, ele não era tão tapado a ponto de perceber que ela está muito assustada com a situação, mas era tapado a ponto de ser o único a não perceber os fortes sentimentos que a garota nutria por ele.

- Não se preocupe Hinata-chan, nossos amigos estão nos procurando e com certeza vão nos salvar.

-...Hai.

Que coisa mais estúpida para se dizer, pensava o loiro, porém pode notar que mesmo sendo algo estúpido a garota havia ficado mais tranqüila encolhida no canto da cela, eles ainda não haviam se acostumado com o peso extra que as argolas aplicavam sobre seus corpos, mas sendo ninjas, logo seus corpos se adaptariam, agora bastava saber se aconteceria o mesmo com suas mentes, o garoto apenas rezava para que ambos não permanecessem tempo o suficiente para obter esta resposta.

Pensando nestas coisas e em algum plano que tirassem ele e Hinata daquele inferno o garoto adormeceu, tendo seu sono zelado pela Hyuuga, ela não cansava de ver o rosto dele, apesar da situação ele demonstrava uma calma e serenidade no sono, isso lhe dava força e coragem para superar essa fase difícil em suas vidas, estando com ele, ela sentia que podia superar seus limites por ele, ela suportaria tudo que viesse, mesmo sem ele saber, ele sempre esteve lhe dando apoio, sempre lhe ajudara e agora não seria diferente... Pensando nisso a garota sem perceber foi se entregando ao sono.

Os dois jovens que dormiam tranqüilos foram acordados com fortes batidas na porta que logo se abriu violentamente da onde saíram quatro homens de preto, e foram logo onde eles estavam, dois seguram a Hyuuga, arrastando a garota pra fora da cela, ela tentava resistir, mas não possuía a força para sobrepujar seus atacantes, antes de sair pôde ver Naruto sendo golpeado no estômago por um dos outros.

- LARGA ELA!!! DEIXA ELA EM PAZ!!! HINA...TA!!!!

- NARUTO-KUN!!!

Ele tentava se soltar dos outros dois homens que o seguravam vendo Hinata sendo levada para um outro lugar onde ele não estaria, ele tentou fez o máximo até aquelas malditas argola brilharem lhe dando choque e um dos homens lhe acerte ferozmente no seu estômago, antes de perder a consciência pôde ouvir a garota gritar seu nome em tom de preocupação.

A garota agora que era arrastada demonstrava muita resistência, estava preocupada com Naruto queria ver se ele estava bem, mas infelizmente ela não possuía a força de seu pai ou de seu primo, amaldiçoava-se por ser tão fraca, uma fraca que não conseguia a ajudar a pessoa que mais ama quando ela precisa, este foi o duro destino de Hyuuga Hinata.

E assim a garota foi arrastada por um longo corredor, não sabia se já haviam passado 20 ou 30 minutos, perdera a noção de tempo desde que saiu da cela. Os homens pararam diante de uma porta a qual um abriu, jogando a garota lá dentro, a princípio ela não conseguiu ver direito, mas logo pôde perceber que se tratava de um armário de limpeza. "Limpe o corredor por onde passamos agora até que possa ver seu reflexo nele." Foram as palavras ditas pelos homens antes de sair e os mesmos fizeram questão de acrescentar "Você esta livre para tentar fugir, mas caso tente seu _"namorado"_ será o castigado". Ela nunca faria algo que causasse dor ao seu Naruto-kun, então vendo que não tinha muitas escolhas a garota se levantou com certa dificuldade devido aos pesos extras em seu corpo começando a pegar o material necessário para limpar...

Seus olhos azuis se abriam com dificuldade, mas nada enxergava, não havia nenhum sinal de luz ou qualquer coisa parecida além da completa escuridão, se levantou com dificuldade, seu estômago doía e devido ao esforço sentiu uma pontada de sangue vir a sua boca, estava preocupado com Hinata, não tinha tempo a perder naquele lugar, mas como sair dali? Esta era a pergunta em sua mente.

- OLA ???? TEM ALGUEM AÍ?

Arriscou ele gritando com esperança de encontrar um sinal de vida e logo se arrependendo de ter encontrado, em resposta aos gritos o garoto pôde ouvir rugidos, vários rugidos nada amigáveis que se aproximavam, ele não podia ver o inimigo, não sabia quem era o inimigo e muito menos de qual direção viria o ataque, agora ele realmente estava com sérios problemas, mexeu as mãos instintivamente num movimento de pegar uma kunai pra qual foi sua surpresa não encontrar sua bolsa de armas. A situação ia de boa a melhor, pensava o ninja.

- SEJA LÁ QUEM FOR, EU NÃO QUERO LUTAR COM VOCÊ!

Gritou mais uma vez o ninja, cometendo outro erro, em resposta algo pulou em suas costas ele sentiu garras arranhando seus braços, enquanto presas entravam em seu ombro perfurando sua carne, pela dor o ninja deu um alto grito, um grito agudo de dor e antes que pudesse pensar em algo sentiu mais dessas coisas pulando em cima de si cravando as presas em seu braço esquerdo e perna direita, elas puxavam sua carne na intenção de dilacerar seu corpo, já havia perdido as forças para continuar lutando, seu sangue esvaiva pelo seu corpo,

enquanto as feras lhe mordiam mais e mais até que uma lhe mordeu no pescoço, esse agora seria o seu fim agora ele ia morrer e não havia nada que pudesse fazer.

_Perdendo completamente todos os sentidos o garoto loiro se viu novamente de frente para a cela do demônio preso em seu corpo, ele olhava com um certo ar de superioridad._

**_- Você é fraco, digno de pena._**

_Dizia a Kyubi vendo o estado lamentável de Naruto, o garoto nem possuía mais o brilho que sempre manteve nos olhos._

**_- É assim que vai morrer? Morto por lixos insignificantes? Isso só prova que você é mais fraco do que eu imaginava._**

_Agora o demônio tinha um largo sorriso, que conseguiu despertar a atenção do garoto que ergueu a mão para o ar._

_- Do que você está falando sua raposa idiota? Eu serei o próximo hokage, nunca que vou morrer aqui. _

**_-Hahahahahaha... Você me faz rir moleque, farei você viver mais um pouco. _**

Numa explosão de chakra jogou todas as feras que estavam em cima de seu corpo pra longe, agora o garoto levantava envolvido no chakra demoníaco da raposa, seus olhos haviam deixado o azul celeste dando lugar ao vermelho sedento de sangue, mas nada disso mudou o fato que ele não conseguia ver seus inimigos, as feridas em seu corpo começaram a se curar parcialmente, enquanto esperava que as bestas atacassem, coisa que não demorou muito, e assim que sentiu suas presas tocaram seu corpo num movimento violento segurou ela com a mão direita esmagando a cabeça dela no chão, sua mão agora ficou manchada de sangue e dos fluidos cerebrais da fera, isso pareceu ter intimidado as outras que não atacaram, mas ele sabia que elas apenas estavam o analisando, procurando um ponto seguro para dar o bote. Seu corpo estava fraco, ele não podia continuar com aquilo por muito tempo e resolveu atacar ao invés de espera. E assim ergueu sua mão direita na horizontal o chakra em forma de garras que envolviam sua mão cresceu se esticando e assim ele rodou seu corpo até que o chakra encontra uma das bestas, e novamente em outro movimento violento ergueu a besta com o chakra demoníaco e jogando ela com tudo no chão esmagando sua cabeça, não teve que se preocupar com a outra que aproveitou este momento pulando em cima dele, o garoto envolvido pelo chakra da raposa apenas deu um sorriso, a besta pulou por trás dele, mas não chegando a tocar uma pata em seu corpo, a única cauda que estava formada com chakra se encarregou de segurar no alto, em outro movimento violento o garoto seguro às mandíbulas dela com as mãos e foi forçando elas abrirem mais, até quebrarem, fazendo o sangue do animal cair em seu rosto.

As luzes se acenderam segando Naruto por uns instantes, seu corpo estava em um estado lamentável, seu ombro direito tava dilacerado em carne viva encharcado de sangue, seu cabelo mudou para um tom ruivo devido ao sangue da besta, sua mão direita ainda pingava os fluidos cerebrais das feras que matou, respirava pesadamente, em sua coxa direita estava cravada uma garra que atravessava sua carne, a única coisa que o mantinha em pé era o chakra do demônio. Aos poucos sua visão começou a voltar, ele não precisou de muito tempo para ver que estava novamente naquela maldita arena, provavelmente aquele desgraçado estava vendo ele lutar e se divertindo com isso, esse foi o pensamento que passo na cabeça do loiro...

- Coma.

O loiro pôde ouvir a voz do desgraçado e o que diabos ele queria dizer com "coma"? Pensava loiro enquanto procurava o local que saiu a voz.

- Coma as feras. Lembre-se, caso não me obedece a castigada será a sua namorada.

**Logo a expressão de Naruto mudou para uma de ódio e desgosto sem alternativas, praticamente ele foi re arrastando para a fera mais próxima, que parecia um leão alterado geneticamente, ele se abaixou com dificuldade, com o chakra da raposa foi fácil corta a carne do animal, ele abriu a barriga fazendo as triplas e outras coisas saírem junto com o sangue, com uma cara de nojo e um pouco de hesitação ele enfiou a mão dentro do animal retirando seu coração, o garoto ficou olhando o coração encharcado de sangue e outras coisas que há dentro de um corpo, fechou os olhos e colocou o coração na boca, na primeira mordida sentiu sua boca se encharca de sangue, tanto sangue que escorreu pelos cantos de sua boca, a expressão no rosto dele não era nada agradável, seu rosto começava a ficar pálido e vendo o corpo do animal aberto na sua frente não ajudava muito. Por fim ele conseguiu engolir o coração respirando aliviado e com dificuldade.**

**- Bom, coma o resto.**

**O garoto não conseguia acreditar em seu ouvido, aquele sádico queria que ele comesse mais? A raiva no garoto só aumentava, mas nada ele podia fazer além de obedecer, quem pagaria pelos seus atos não seria ele e sim Hinata, ele nunca se perdoaria caso ela se machuca por sua culpa. Novamente ele enfiou sua mão direita no corpo da fera, sua mão foi arrancando violentamente o pulmão, o rosto do garoto agora estava completamente pálido, quando conseguiu retirar o pulmão sua mão tremia assim como sua boca, foi com grande força de vontade que colocou o pulmão na boca e enquanto mastigava não agüentou vomitando tudo no chão. Ao ver seu vomito automaticamente gerou outro vomito, vomitava com dificuldade, sua garganta parecia rasgar, o sangue se misturava ao vomito provocando-lhe uma grande dor. Após mais um vomito o garoto caiu inconsciente para trás. **

Longe desse inferno a Hyuuga, continuava a limpar o corredor sem suspeitar do que acontecera com Naruto, estava começando a escurecer e a fome atacava seu estômago e sua mente era perturbada com a preocupação sobre um loiro, mas agora nada podia fazer além de continuar a limpeza e assim fez até meia hora depois três jovens usando ternos pretos aparecerem.

- É com ela que a gente vai brincar?

- Ela realmente tem uma carinha de anjo.

- Vai ser divertido.

Comentavam os três assustando a Hyuuga que começa a dar passos para trás assustada. Percebendo o movimento dela um dos três colocou-se a correr, ficando atrás dela segurando suas mãos, enquanto outro chegou perto levantando a camisa da hyuuga.

- PAREM...pa...rem! – Gritava a Hyuuga se debatendo tentando se libertar, mas devido aos pesos extras não conseguia.

- Não podemos gracinha. – Dizia o homem que segurava ela passando a língua em seu ouvindo. – Seu namoradinho não satisfez nosso mestre e agora vamos brincar um pouco com você para ensinar a ele.

O corpo da Hyuuga gelou instantaneamente, "brincar" não poderia significa aquilo que ela estava pensando, ela não queria de jeito nenhum, estava com nojo dos homens que a tocavam neste exato momento, da língua dele que sujava seu corpo puro, sem perceber seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, e com força de vontade ela tentou resistir cada vez mais forte, mas ainda não forte o suficiente para se libertar, agora ela não passava de uma coelhinha indefesa, nada podia fazer para sobrepujar a força deles, ela até tentou utilizar sua linhagem avançada para acertar algum órgão interno, mas lhe faltou chakra, os homens se divertiam em ver ela nessa situação, um deles agora chupava o seio dela por de baixo do sutiã...

- Não se preocupe, não podemos tirar sua virgindade... Mas nada nos impede de fazer outras coisas...

**Dito isso ele abriu suas calças e enfiando o volume na boca da garota fazendo ela chupá-lo. Uma grande anciã de vomito imediatamente veio à boca dela, suas lágrimas agora caiam pelos seus olhos escorrendo em seu rosto até chegarem em sua boca, os outros dois apenas passavam as línguas pelo seu corpo. O outro que forçara a garota chupá-lo segurou fortemente os cabelos dela forçando ela a fazer movimentos mais rápidos até que encheu a boca dela de espermas, e dessa vez ela não pôde conter o vomito que foi direto no chão, e automaticamente a garota vomitou de novo enquanto chorava fortemente, seu peito e pulmões doíam, seus olhos começavam a ficar vermelhos de tanto chorar e os três apenas olhavam tudo com um sorriso.**

**- Agora é minha vez. – Dizia um outro abrindo a calça em seguida...**

Seus orbes azuis foram abrindo lentamente e conseguiu identificar que estava de volta a sua cela seus ferimentos foram tratados e agora estavam cobertos por ataduras, seu corpo todo doía, sua garganta e estômago pareciam estraçalhados por dentro, mas não teve tempo para pensar nisso, olhou ao redor e notou que faltava algo, a presença da Hyuuga, ela ainda não havia retornado, ele tentou se levantar com dificuldade quando a porta da cela abriu bruscamente e três homens jogaram a garota na cela de qualquer jeito, o loiro ao ver o estado em que ela se encontrava, sem camisa, com o corpo sujo de esperma seus olhos vermelhos e inchados, ela soluçava um pouco, seu rosto estava completamente pálido.

- foi divertido...

- POR QUE NÃO SE DIVERTEM COMIGO?

Perguntou o loiro dando um forte soco nele que o jogo pra fora da cela, as argolas no corpo de Naruto começaram a emitir a luz dos choques, fazendo seus ferimentos abrirem novamente dando as ataduras a cor de seus olhos naquele momento. Os outros dois aproveitaram um momento em que o loiro demonstrou sentir as dores para saírem e fecharem a cela.

Se acalmando melhor o loiro foi até o banheiro onde pegou uma pequena vasilha com água e tratou de limpar o corpo de Hyuuga cuidadosamente, cada vez mais o ódio em seu coração aumentava por aquele que os prendera, aos poucos a Hyuuga foi acordando e ao ver a pessoa que cuidava de si num ato descontrolado abraçou Naruto afogando seu rosto no peito dele deixando as lágrimas correrem, o garoto nada pôde fazer além de retribuir o abraço mordendo seu lábio inferior contendo suas lágrimas...

Continua...

Por esse ser a primeira parte eu deixei meio leve, mas a parte da segunda ficará muito mais pesado, então por favor as pessoas que não gostam desse tipo de coisa ou que são muito sensíveis a isso pulem as partes em negrito.

Quero agradecer a todos os reviews. Muito obrigado a todos, o review de todos são muito importantes e foram eles que me animaram a digirar um novo capítulo depois que meu pc ficou bom.

Dante: muito obrigado pelos elogios D Mas sobre o tempo que levou pra atualizar eu não sei o tempo certo / E sim, tenho outras fics aqui, "Nova era" que também é de Naruto e "Poder ancestral" que é de Saint Seiya, também tô criando um conto original de vampiros, mas não sei se postarei aqui, eu postei os dois capítulos no site Nyah.

Peço desculpas a todos pela demora do capítulo. x.x

Domo arigato. Agradeçomuito por terem lido minha fic. muito obrigado :D e agradeço de coração os elogios e as criticas, tentarei sempre fazer meu melhor. Vo continua escrevendo, mas no momento estou com duas ideias originais que n saem da minha cabeça, uma ja postei ate o cap 4 esta no nyah (quem quiser ler fique avontade, o nome e "benção de sange"), enquanto a outra vou começa a digita para esvazia minha cabeça, e pode continua os cap dessa.

Muito obrigado! Farei o possivel para não demora muito.

PS: desculpem a propaganda ali em cima x.x

-


	14. Esperança Perdida 2

FINALMENTE -

sem muita violencia para os sadicos -´

gomen a demora e obrigado pela espera . sem mais delonga o cap 14 o/.

ESPERANÇA PERDIDA – PARTE 2

Quanto tempo se passou ? Não sei dizer, fica confinado, num poço de calor, acorrentado provoca isso. Já não sinto meu corpo, meus olhos so focam a imagem do homem responsável, pelo meu confinamento, como ainda estou vivo ? não sei dizer, talvez o ódio por essa pessoa, me empurra pra mais um suspiro de vida, ou talvez a promessa que fiz a Sakura e a Hinata, minha teimosia em sempre compre minha palavra, recosa-se a morre, ou simplesmente a esperança que meus amigos de Konoha chegaram a qualquer momento com um sorriso no rosto dizendo "hehe. Foi mal a demora". Seja qual for o motivo meu corpo continua respirando, continuo vivo, tenho falado cada vez mais com essa raposa maldita dentro do meu corpo ou talvez simplesmente esteja ficando maluco.

- hoje e dia de alimentação lixo

Ouço a voz de meu carcereiro, logo vem o tão conhecido barulho das correntes, eles começam a puxa a corrente a qual me prende, me erguendo pelos braço, me puxando para fora daquele poço infernal.

- acorda lixo !!

Sinto meu sangue ferver ao toque da água junta a pedras de gelo em minha pele, todas as sensações que haviam deixado meu corpo voltam como um turbilhão, meus olhos recuperam o foco, o foco de uma fera assassina, eles tinham sorte por eu esta acorrentado, meu corpo já havia se acostumado com os choque, afinal, desde que me jogaram naquele inferno passou a ser constante o chakra da kyubi em meu corpo, talvez o vermelho já tenha si tornado a cor natural de meus olhos, não sei dizer.

- heheheh. Cara feia pra mim e fome, mas agora lhe darei um motivo para olhar feio.

Juro que eu vou matar esse maldito. Sinto a lamina afiada de uma lança perfurando meu abdômen. Logo após a retirada da lamina, a ferida começa a se feicha lentamente, hehe não sei se agradeço ou amaldiçoou a kyubi. Mais de uma vez sinto essa lamina corta meu corpo, minha boca, já se deliciava com o gosto de meu sangue, meus olhos começaram a perde o foco novamente, talvez eu esteja perdendo a consciência. Infelizmente esse maldito percebeu e me fez engolir uma pílula de sangue e outra de nutrição. Assim tem sido minha alimentação, já não lembro o que é comer uma comida decente.

Terminando esse procedimento, sou chutado novamente para o poço, minha pele queima ao mínimo contato com a parede em braza, e infelizmente ouve muito ate chega ao chão de igual temperatura. Não tinha energia nem fôlego para grita ou simplesmente minha voz não saia.

Meus olhos começaram a se fecha lentamente, e pouco a pouco ia vendo com mais clareza o rosto do demônio em mim selado. E sempre dizia a mesma coisa _"Naruto, retire esse selo, vamos, vamos matar todos eles, vamos destruir tudo e a todos, você e fraco, aceite meu poder, me liberte" _e devo confessar que ele esta quase me convencendo. Mas antes que eu tivesse a chance de retira o selo novamente sou puxado para fora daquele inferno, mas dessa vez, retiraram as correntes e começaram a me leva pra algum lugar, meus olhos embaçados não viam pra onde mas minha mente já tinha uma idéia.

Pela primeira vez me arrependi, de esta certo, fui jogado naquela arena maldita, mas agora, eu tava realmente com problemas, mal conseguia fica em pé, meu corpo ainda estava em processo de regeneração, as luzes estavam, apagadas, eu não podia ver nem sentir nada mas sabia que, seja la o que for, que eu tenho que enfrenta, pode ver e sentir muito bem. Não demoro muito para novamente prova que eu esta certo. Não foi nem um pouco agradável sentir aquelas malditas presas perfurando minha carne, a saliva das bestas escorria pela minha carne, foi uma dor insuportável, a seguir não senti mais nada, a kyubi liberou seu poder em uma grande explosão, me transformei numa besta sedenta de sangue, não lembro o que eu fiz a seguir, quando dei por mim, estava parado em meio a arena toda destruída, e ouvia o choro e gritos desesperado de Hinata, ela sofria por minha causa ? era obvio que si, a única explicação que encontrei foi eu te perdido todo o controle, e como forma de me para, aquele miserável apelo pra Hinata, sou patético ne ? fiz machucarem quem eu devia esta protegendo, eu sou fracote, não passo de um fracassado miserável. Meu corpo perdeu todas as forças, cai no chão em seguida, acho que fui espancado depois antes de ser jogado novamente naquele posso, mas eu não me importava não mais.

Eu já havia perdido as esperança, naquele chão, naquelas pedras em braza, foi então que eu encontrei, encontrei uma luz, estiquei minha mão vagarosamente agarrando, a luz vinha de uma pedra com formato de gota d' água, uma pedra branca. Apesar daquele poço ser um inferno, por algum motivo essa pedra estava gelada, não era afetada pelo calor extremo, me perguntei varias vezes como isso era possível, mas como não sou muito inteligente, não cheguei a lugar nenhum, e foi nessa hora que eu percebi, que ainda havia esperança...


	15. Chapter 13

Cap 13

- Ei One-chan, você está bem? quer fazer uma pausa ? – perguntava Hanabi a sua irmã mais velha.

- Eu estou bem... Só é – para Hinata de falar vomitando novamente no chão – e só uma indigestão por me mover muito após comer.

- hamham, não acha melhor ir ao medico?

- Medico?

- Sim, a um medico, você já foi a um?

Hanabi obteve uma resposta negativa de sua irmã, agora que parava para pensar, fazia mais de 4 anos que não fora a um medico literalmente, talvez não fosse má idéia visita um medico agora que retornava a Konoha, afinal diferente de seu amado, seu corpo humanos possui limitações onde não possuía um demônio para curar qualquer falha que venha acontecer, e talvez encontrasse a resposta para o ocorrido na sua luta com Hiashi.

- Hanabi, gostaria de me acompanhar até o medico hoje?

- Claro, vamos agora *-*

A garota hiper-ativa saiu puxando sua irmã em direção ao Hospital de Konoha, segurava em sua mão com bastante força para não solta, a pequena Hyuuga parecia ter medo de sua irmã ira para longe novamente, sentira muita a falta da irmã, por isso jurou que se tornaria Jounin o mais rápido possível para poder procurar sua irmã, no entendo agradeceu por ela ter voltado sã e salva, e isso explicava a sua super preocupação perante a irmã estar doente.

Bem distante de Konoha um Trio de jovens andavam após uma pequena conversa no café da manha...

"_- Hei! – Chamou Sasuke aparecendo ao lado dos seus companheiros que comiam o ramen sentados na grama. – Amanhã voltaremos para konoha. – Disse o ninja se virando de costas para os outros dois. – E sobre a missão a godaime não nos deu um prazo, podemos concluir a qualquer hora. – Disse ele com um sorriso no rosto olhando o céu._

_- não podemos algo está me preocupado... - Disse Narutro serio – vocês lembram o que disseram?_

_- O que Naruto? – perguntou Sakura avoada perante o assunto._

_- Eles estavam te procurando- Respondeu Sasuke calmamente. _

_- Exato, Akatsuki e composta por 9 pessoas todas como aqueles dois, incluindo Itachi._

_- Eu soube por Orochimaru que estão a procura dos jinchuriki, não e apenas você._

_- Se lutarmos em Konoha, imagine como a cidade terminaria. – Diz Naruto sabendo do poder de destruição de suas técnicas as de Sasuke._

_- Se tornaria um grande problema, além da destruição, a vila ficaria fraca assim podendo acontecer uma guerra – diz Sasuke pensando em quantas crianças acabariam como ele querendo vingança._

_-... – Saskura ficou quieta vendo que foi literalmente excluída da conversa._

_- precisamos obter informações, de quantos jinchurikis eles já têm em posse, quais os próximos alvos, e o objetivo da akatsuki – Diz Sasuke pensando._

_- Gaara, ele também e um jichuriki, mas se tratando dele não precisamos nós preocupar, vamos atrás de alguns membros da Akatsuki para obtermos algumas informações. – Diz Naruto decidido – no momento não podemos voltar para Konoha._

_- Naruto, você ficou sabendo que o Gaara Virou Kazegage ? – comentou Sakura _

_- COMO?O___O – pela primeira vez desde que Naruto regressou, pode se ver uma cara de surpresa em seu rosto. "_

Não havia arrumo, apenas andava onde quer que seus pés os guiassem, até a jovem de cabelos rosados ter uma brilhante idéia, e assim a equipe conseguiu avança um pouco em sua busca.

- Se Akatsuki está procurando os jinchuriki, vamos atrás deles que uma hora ou outras vamos encontra alguém da Akastuki.

- Por que você não disse isso antes? – Pergunta Sasuke

- Eu sou um jinchuriki, isso não seria a mesma coisa de sentar e espera? – questiona Naruto

- Se fosse apenas você esse seria o caso, porem se tivessem dois jinchuriki no mesmo lugar, isso seria economizar tempo nos pensamentos deles, e as chances deles aparecerem aumenta – explicou Sakura.

- É um bom plano. – Disse Sasuke.

- Então, onde tem outros Jinchuriki ? – pergunta Naruto.

-... - Resposta de Sasuke e Sakura.

- Vocês não fazem idéia? ¬¬

- Bem uma coisa e certa, as chances de existi outro jinchuri no país do fogo são mínimas, então vamos andando rumo ao próximo país- Disse Saukura.

- Certo então não muda nada, vamos continuar andando sem rumo – Conclui Naruto.

- Se estão com tempo para conversa vamos andar logo – Pronunciou Sasuke, andando um pouco a frente dos dois.

- Naruto... Na luta contra Hidan, por que você me protegeu? Eu pensei que você estava com raiva de konoha... – Perguntou Sakura triste ao jovem.

- Estou com raiva, isto e uma coisa que irei carregar minha vida inteira, justamente por isso não irei perde nada, seja você, seja Sasuke, não perderei mais nada na minha vida, vou me torna um Hokage e vou mudar o mundo ninja, não permitirei que ninguém mais use pessoas como ferramentas, isso eu juro. – O olhar de Naruto era muito serio.

- Naruto... Isso... Como – pensou em pergunta "como você vai fazer isso" porem desistiu – Esquece, se tratando de você, tenho certeza que você vai dar um jeito- afirmou com um sorriso no rosto.

- E claro que eu vou fazer isso, este e meu jeito ninja de ser.

- Sim eu sei

Sakura ficou uma boba alegre, a quanto tempo não vira o loiro dizer isso, seu semblante agora estava mais calmo e sereno, parecido com o Naruto de outra hora diferente de quando ele entrou na vila arrastando o caixão, isso lhe tranqüilizava e transmitia paz, podia contar com ele. Ambos aumentaram o passo ficando lado a lado com Sasuke.

- Vamos para o país da chuva. – Pronunciou Sasuke

- Por que? – Perguntou Sakura.

- Sem nenhum motivo, apenas tenho um pressentimento.

- Então vamos precisar compra roupas novas para andar sem sermos notados lá – Disse Sakura.

- Mulher e seus vícios por roupa.

- Fica quieto ¬¬

- Seja como for precisamos achar uma cidade, afinal, quem venderia roupas aqui no meio da mata? – Naruto pronunciou uma verdade Obvia

- É mesmo? Eu nem percebi ¬¬ - Disse até o topo de uma arvore sendo seguido por Naruto e Sakura.- Tem uma cidade ao Norte

- Contanto que tenha Ramen, qualquer cidade serve – Diz Naruto animado.

- você tem que comer algo mais saudável, estava quase morto até anti ontem.

- Eu me curo rápido.

- Parem de falar e se movam

Sasuke corta o papo se movendo na frente sendo logo seguido pelos outros dois. Enquanto isso em Konoha, Hinata estava sendo atendida pela própria Shizune, Hanabi ficou na sala de espera do hospital entediada, parece que já havia passado horas, ficar parado não combinava com ela, gostava de ação e agitação, entregue ao tédio a garota caiu no sono com direito a baba.

- Hanabi – ouviu uma doce voz lhe chamar

- Só mais 5 minutos...

- Aqui não e lugar para uma dama dormi desse jeito.

- Quem é? – acordou a sonolenta Hanabi esfregando seus olhos – Kurenai Sensei, o que faz aqui no hospital ?

- e o dever de uma mulher grávida é vir regulamente a um hospital – Respondeu ela com um sorriso.

- Como vai o bebe? *---* - perguntou olhando para a barriga de Kurenai

- Ele vai bem até de mais, ele vai ser muito agitado quando nascer, não para de se meche aqui dentro. – respondeu a ninja com um largo sorriso.

- Isso e muito legal, depois que ele nasce Kurenai sensei nosso time volta ativa *---*

- Vai levar algumas semanas, mesmo após o nascimento dele, porem terei mais tempo de cuidar do meu time, por isso treine bastante até lar.

- Sim, eu estou treinando com minha irmã – disse a garota com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Hinata... Como sua irmã está? – pergunto triste

- Veja por si mesma Sensei, ai vem ela – olhando para um corredor no Hospital onde andava uma Hinata tranqüilamente.

- Hinata... Olá?

- Olá Kurenai sensei, meus parabéns pelo bebê – disse gentilmente e carinhosamente.

- Muito obrigada. – Respondeu Kurenai com um sorriso igualmente gentil.

- Então, como foi à consulta?- Perguntou Hanabi.

- Hinata você está doente O_O? – Kurenai mostrou muita preocupação diante sua ex-pupila.

- Kurenai-sensei, não é isso, e a senhora não pode se preocupar assim vai fazer mal ao bebê.

- Ainda bem – Parecia muito aliviada Kurenai.

- A mana não havia ido ao medico desde que chegou, e hoje ela teve um enjôo, então sugerir virmos ao medico.

- Então foi isso – Suspirou aliviada – Bem, o que disseram?

- E... Kurenai Sensei, por favor, posso pedir uns conselhos a senhora? – Perguntou a garota meio incerta.

- Claro, farei o que eu puder.

- Eu estou Grávida de quatro semanas ....

Continua...

**Depois de longo 2 anos sem atualiza, aqui está um cap mais vivo que nunca, e assim vai continua sendo, estava animado a continua a digita devido o manga, porem esse ultimo cap foi uma faca em meu coração, aguardem para ver o destino de Pein nessa fic, quem achou que eu já fui cruel com Naruto e Hinata, não queiram ver o que farei a Pein, mas bem estou com idéias novas para a fic *---* e gostaria da ajuda, se alguém souber o nome e o lugar onde mora a Jinchurik gata que o Hidan matou no manga (não vi o anime e não sei se já matou la também) por favor me digam. **

**Como ultima coisa a dizer digo, Desculpa pelo enorme atraso, e obrigado por serem paciente e ler minha humilde fic. *---* **

**Mandem um obrigado a Tia Elys por corrigi a fic. *-***


	16. Chapter 14

Cap 14

Havia passado alguns dias, Sakura, Naruto e Sasuke caminhavam por um por uma estrada em uma montanha, estavam cercados de rochas aos lados, o céu estava azul, um dia muito claro, deveria ser meio dia, mas graças ao clima fresco da montanha e dos ventos constantes o calor era imperceptível. Sakura caminha com suas mão nas costa olhando o loiro que percebeu o ato.

- Algum problema Sakura ? – pergunta ele sem entender

- Não...de jeito nenhum....Apenas... é estranho ver você sem roupa laranja

Respondeu a garota observando a roupa que o garoto comprou como disfarce, uma camisa preta, com as aberturas em vermelho, com 3 fivelas ao longo do tronco, mangas presas com linhas vermelhas ao tronco, calça preta básica e sandália ninja. O loiro parou um pouco pensando na resposta em que ia da para sua colega de time observado por alguns instantes.

- Uma vez que se acostuma as trevas ao seu redor é difícil voltar atrás. – respondeu o garoto.

- Hum ... sei – disse a garota, desanimada, suspirando.

Sakura por sua vez trajava uma saia vermelha com duas fivelas no lado, a saia batia no joelho junto a um short preto, uma blusa preta com mangas curtas na cor branca, por cima usava um top vermelho destacando seu busto, suas mãos estavam protegidas por luvas negras e diferente dos garotos usava uma bota comprida preta.

- Sasuke kun ficou bem com esse quimono – disse a integrante feminina do time.

- ...- O moreno nada respondeu, seus olhos estavam focados na estrada.

- Ignorada. – disse Sakura, novamente desanimada, dando outro suspiro

Escolhendo um quimono tradicional azul claro com muitos detalhes brancos, amarrado com uma faixa da mesma cor, deixava seus braços descansados por dentro do quimono, usando uma blusa preta por baixo e luvas de mesma cor, resultavam em uma combinação muito elegante, tinha as típicas sandálias ninja e trazia consigo nas costas sua katana.

- Estamos perdidos. – concluiu o loiro.

- Oh, não diga.– disse Sakura.

- Em que país estamos? – perguntou o loiro.

- Bem ... julgando pelas montanhas, não é o país do fogo. – diz a garota – Eu nunca estive aqui. Você sabe onde estamos, Sasuke ?

- Não sei. – respondeu ele, curto e grosso

-Não da para ser mais gentil? – pergunta Naruto – Aliás, por que não acha o caminho com esses olhos?

- O Sharingan não foi feito para ser usado como bússola ou qualquer outra coisa que você esteja pensando. – responde o moreno.

- Não teríamos esse problema com ...

O loiro não pôde terminar a frase, um barulho vindo de um fenda nas rochas ao lado direito chamou atenção dos 3, logo ficaram em alertas, e cuidadosamente foram averiguar. Cada passo era cauteloso, nenhum deles sacou armas ou fez algum jutsu, afinal, teriam que manter o disfarce. Naruto foi na frente olhando dentro da fenda e encontrou um ninja, sua bandana indicava a vila oculta na nuvem, ele tentava andar quase se arrastando, usava as rochas como apoio. Tinha um grande ferimento no abdômen, seu rosto estava pálido, Naruto correu para lhe dar apoio.

- Ei, agüente firme! – disse seriamente o loiro - o que aconteceu ?

- Naruto, se afaste, vou cuidar dos ferimentos dele – Sakura logo tomou a dianteira encostando o ninja no chão e preparando seu jutsu médico.

- Quem fez isso ? – pergunta novamente o loiro, com um péssimo pressentimento.

- Foram...fo...foram...eles ...- respondeu o ninja, com muita dificuldade cuspindo sangue.

- Eles quem? – pronunciou Sasuke pela primeira vez.

- Não forcem ele a falar, o ferimento é muito profundo - diz Sakura como médica.

- Do...do...dois.......AKATSUKI ....- Termina com um grito, cuspindo novamente uma grande quantidade de sangue.

- Isso não pode ser coisa boa – diz o loiro, confirmando seu péssimo pressentimento.

- Por...favor...salvem...á Nii...- fez uma pausa devido a dificuldade em falar – Salvem...a Nii... peçam... apoio...a...vila .- Fazendo seu ultimo pedido, o ninja da nuvem morre.

-...- Sakura fica quieta por uns instante, apesar de fazer parte de ser um médico, era difícil aceitar – Vamos. – levanta a garota séria e decidida, olhando para a trilha de sangue deixada pelo ninja.

- Acho melhor parar de se preocupa com o disfarce. – disse Naruto, pausadamente – E ir com tudo logo. – seu olho tomou a tonalidade vermelha.

- Parem de papo e se apressem. – Sasuke sai correndo na frente ativando seu Sharingan

- Vamos! – Diz Sakura seguindo Sasuke junto a Naruto.

Atravessando a fenda, chegaram até uma clareira onde havia mais corpos de ninjas mortos, porem nenhum sinal da Akatsuki. Entre as 4 bifurcações contidas na clareira, escolheram a que tinha maior rastro de destruição. Os 3 estavam correndo com o máximo de velocidade que suas pernas permitiam nessa área rochosa, praticamente não existia mais uma estrada nesse caminho alem de rochas, isso dificultava o movimento e tornava perigoso para qualquer um que não conhece o lugar.

- Estou vendo eles. – diz Sasuke – Parece que derrotaram alguém.

- Perfeito! – Naruto dá um sorriso.

Bem adiante um lugar com rochas gigantes cercando tudo, tornando uma fuga impossível, a única saída possível é a passagem usada para entrar. Hidan estava ali presente, junto a seu parceiro, seu rosto sádico demonstrava que saiu de uma batalha não faz muito tempo. O corpo inerte de uma garota loira ao chão era perturbado com diversos ponta pés de Hidan, não bastava seus graves ferimentos e as mãos atravessadas por estacas, fazia questão de atormentar a adversária derrotada

- Você não disse que era a segunda ninja mais forte na sua aldeia? Não tinha jurado me matar? Estou esperando. – Ria o Sádico Hidan.

- Páre com isso, o que faremos se ela morrer? – Kakuzo usa a lógica – Vamos retorna logo.

- Que estraga praz...- Hidan não pôde terminar a frase, sentindo um poderoso soco que lhe acerta, fazendo seu corpo voar batendo assim nas rochas. – MAS QUE PORRA É ESSA ?

- Hehehe, parece que nos encontramos novamente. – disse Naruto, parado ao lado da garota loira ao chão, encarando Hidan e Kakuzo

- Ela ainda está viva. – assim que chegou, a primeira coisa que Sakura fez foi examinar o corpo da garota.

- Responda minha pergunta e talvez vocês saiam com vida. – pronunciou Sasuke.

- Dois jinchuriki pelo preço de um, parece que estamos com sorte, Hidam. – pronunciou Kakuzo.

- Eu vou matar esses malditos, VOU MATAR TODOS VOCÊS – Hidan se recuperou do ataque, se armando com sua foice.

- Sakura, recue com essa garota e cuide dela. – disse Naruto – Dessa vez não vou pega leve.

- Naruto, vamos levar a cabeça desse imortal para Konoha. – pronuncia Sasuke- Lá podemos extrair informações deles, eu vou me encarrega desse outro – disse ele olhando para Kakuzo.

- Vocês dois tomem cuidado, vou curar os ferimentos dela.

Sakura pega a garota e recua se afastando da inevitável luta. Estando muito preocupada com os ferimentos dela, queria aplicar o tratamento o mais rápido possível. A garota usava uma roupa parecida com as da ANBU, assim ficou fácil abrir a roupa, o busto da garota era enorme, usava um sutiã rosinha de renda. Sakura pensou que ela tinha bom gosto, porém não era tempo para isso, juntando as mãos deu inicio a um jutsu medico, iniciando o tratamento.

Não muito afastado, Naruto encara Hidan que por sua vez estava com alguns ferimentos em seu corpo, com marcas de queimadura, sem seu manto e apenas com a calça preta, completamente o oposto de seu parceiro Kakuzo, que estava em perfeito estado com o manto da Akatsuki. Isso tudo indicou que apenas Hidan lutou.

- Duas – pronunciou Naruto – só duas já bastam para você.

- Mas que porra você está falando agora? – Hidam começou a se irrita.

- Duas caudas são o suficiente para matar um imortal. – Neste momento o manto da kyuubi começou a envolver Naruto, formando assim duas caudas.

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA , não seja convencido, sem ajuda dos seus amigos na última batalha, você já teria sido coletado por nós. – Hidam eleva sua confiança ao extremo – Kakuzo, não preciso de ajuda, cuide dos outros para não interferirem, eu quero lutar sozinho com este aqui.

- Não baixe a guarde, senão você vai acaba morrendo. – Disse Kakuzo, sério.

- Que se dane! – Hidan revira os olhos, essa frase de Kakuzo era irritante para ele. – Vamos começar a mergulhar no êxtase chamado DOR.

- Não vou perder tempo com alguém como você. – Naruto falou bem sério, fazendo assim 2 clones – Farei amaldiçoar sua imortalidade.

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHA VAMOS SENTIR DOR JUNTOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dando inicio à luta, Hidan corre com sua foice, e os clones do Naruto, um de cada lado seu, se separam do verdadeiro cercando Hidam que se põe em guarda. Com as garras do manto da raposa os clones atacam Hidan, ficando sem ação com sua enorme foice tenta cortar os clones sem sucesso, abrindo assim uma brecha, o verdadeiro Naruto segura a foice de Hidan com a garra esquerda do manto, com a direta junto com a sua mão encosta no peito de Hidan. O imortal, sem tempo para entender o movimento do loiro, vê os dois clones colocarem suas mãos sobre a mão direita do verdadeiro Naruto.

- MAS QUE.....

O ninja imortal não consegue terminar a frase, um rasengan com pelo menos duas vezes o tamanho normal estourou as costas de Hidan. Vomitando sangue, a dor era inimaginável, ter um rasengam dentro de seu corpo destruindo seu esqueleto, carne, órgãos ... o imortal estava petrificado. Desfazendo o Rasengan, saltando para trás e pegando distancia de Hidan, o verdadeiro Naruto ergueu suas mãos para cima fazendo as garras do manto se esticarem em 4 metros de altura.

- Mal...DITO EU VOU TE MATAR, VOU ARRANCAR SUAS TRIPAS, VOU TE MATAR – O rosto de Hidan demonstrava a loucura causada pela dor.

Naruto ignorou completamente Hidan, fazendo os clones segurarem este com uma das garras do manto demoníaco. O clone ao lado direito segurou o braço que empunhava a foice, enquanto o do lado direito cravou suas garras na coxa. Com a mão livre dos clones, o manto se esticou até alcançar as dos verdadeiro Naruto.

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH QUE DOR MARAVILHOSA, VAMOS COMPARTILHAR ELA JUNTOS!

Perdeu completamente a sanidade devido a dor, sua costela aparecia por sua carne arrebentada em suas costas, alguns órgãos destruídos caiam no chão junto a uma massa de sangue, era um visão triste.

- É assim que se derrota um imortal.

Nas garras do manto do verdadeiro Naruto, junto com as garras do clone começou a se formar um rasengan 2 vezes maior que o normal, sem piedade atacou Hidan, pressionando seu corpo contra a rocha firme que os cercavas, o estrago feito em seu corpo foi incalculável, os clones forma destruídos pela potencia do golpe e a proximidade de Hidan restando apenas o verdadeiro.

- Agora só resta uma coisa ...

Com um sorriso Naruto fez a garra do manto demoníaco se esticar até a cabeça de seu oponente, sem muita dificuldade, devido ao corpo deplorável do mesmo. Arrancou, recolheu o manto até conseguir segura a cabeça ainda viva de Hidan.

- SEGUNDA VEZ QUE ARRANCA MINHA CABEÇA, EU VOU...

Sem querer ouvir os surtos loucos de Hidan, bate com força a cabeça dele no chão largando ela em seguida, sua atenção volta para o lado onde Sasuke enfrentava Kakuzo. O moreno parecia em ótimo estado, assim como seu oponente que havia retirado o sobretudo da Akatsuki mostrando seu corpo, notava-se 3 máscaras saindo de seu tronco.

- Vai demorar muito aí, Sasuke? – pergunta o loiro impaciente.

- Não, eu já o matei, isso eu tenho certeza. – comenta o moreno, sem entender.

- Está dizendo que esse aí também é imortal? – pergunta Naruto.

- Vejo que derrotou meu companheiro, moleque, vou ter que lutar a sério contra crianças, que decadência. Uchiha Sasuke, vou pegar seu coração para substituir o que você matou. – comenta Kakuzo.

- Outro imortal ... – Naruto revira os olhos – Quer saber? Vá logo para o inferno! – Naruto cria novamente dois clones que ficam atrás dele – SASUKE !!!

- Querendo tudo do seu jeito ...

O moreno, irritado, da um salto, pegando distancia de Kakuzo, mas não antes de usar um genjutso para "limitar" os movimentos do oponente. Tendo a chance dada pelo seu amigo, Naruto coloca sua mão direta para trás criando assim um rasengan. Ao término da técnica, os dois clones começam a fazer movimentos com as mãos sobre o rasengan, que vai alterando sua forma enquanto um outro rasengan vermelho vai aparecendo, consumindo o primeiro, ao mesmo tempo uma terceira cauda aparecia no manto demoníaco.

-RAISER RASEN

Com o Ninjutsu pronto, os clones desaparecem, então com a mão direita, joga o rasengan vermelho como uma bola para cima de Kakuzo. A essa altura já havia desfeito o genjutsu do Sharingan, assim saltou evitando o rasengan vermelho.

- Isso é tudo que crianças podem fazer. – conclui kakuzo

- Genki Futon – Diz Naruto com um sorriso nos lábios

O rasengan vermelho desaparece revelando o azul em seu interior. Então, tudo aconteceu muito rápido, uma esfera branca cobriu uma área de 5 metros, o corpo de Kakuzo virou pó instantaneamente, caindo seu sangue e outros fluídos corporais, tudo sólido dentro da esfera foi triturado por bilhões de pequenas laminas de vento, restando apenas o pó.

- Isso foi exagerado. – comenta Sasuke, se aproximando do loiro

- Era o jeito mais rápido e seguro. – dizia Naruto ofegante enquanto o manto desaparecia.

- E veja o desgaste que isso causou. Se tivesse errado, o que pretendia fazer? – pergunta o moreno.

- Se eu tivesse errado, sei que podia confiar em você. – rebate o loiro.

- Humf, deixe de dizer bobagens e vamos logo para Konoha extrair informações desse lixo. – diz Sasuke, olhando para a cabeça de Hidan.

- Espero que consigam retirar algo que preste da boca dele. – fala Naruto, vendo os surtos loucos de Hidan, pegando a cabeça no chão

- MALDITO VOCÊ QUEBROU MEU NARIZ, KAKUZO ME POE NO MEU CORPO PARA EU PODER MATAR ELES ! MEU NARIZ TA QUEBRADO PORRA!

Ignorando completamente Hidan, os dois seguiram caminho até onde as garotas estavam. Era um caminho curto, não levando muito tempo, Sakura ainda aplicava um tratamento nas mãos da garota que havia acordado, seu olhos ônix fitavam a medica ninja cuidando dela com carinho, ao perceber a presença dos garotos, se deu conta que estava completamente nua da cintura para cima com exceção de seu sutiã. Instintivamente tampou seu seios, dando um alto grito com uma cara de assustada.

- MAS QUE PORRA, PARA DE GRITAR, SE ALGUEM TEM QUE GRITAR AQUI SOU EU, PORRA COMO ISSO DÓI !

A cabeça de Hidan surtou chamando assim atenção de todos presentes, a garota loira pareceu esquecer o fato da roupa e se agarrou em Sakura, derrubando-a para trás, ela tentava se esconder entre os seios da medica ninja esfregando seu corpo no dela.

- UMA CABEÇA FALANTE, E UM FANTASMA, QUE NOJO !- Gritava a garota.

- HAHAHAHAHAHAH NÃO ERA VOCÊ QUE QUERIA ME MATAR GAROTINHA, AGORA VOCÊ VÊ? É IMPOSSIVEL ME MATAR, MAS ISSO AQUI DÓI MUITO, DEIXA EU ARRANCAR SUA CABEÇA PARA VOCÊ SENTIR O MESMO!- Hidan a beira da loucura .

- Mas tu é muito chato. – Naruto se estressa pegando uma kunai na bolsa de armas atrás de sua roupa, em seguida enfia na boca de Hidan. – Cala a boca.

- HHUUMMHUHAMMAUUHHAU- Hidan tentando falar.

- AINDA ESTÁ VIVO, TIRA ISSO DE PERTO DE MIM, TIRA! – A garota ainda com medo da cabeça falante se agarra mais a Sakura

- Nii, fica calma. – Sakura dá um gemido devido o contato da garota com uma parte sensível de seu corpo – Naruto, põe essa coisa para longe, já! – ordena a garota, dando outro gemido.

- Agora que estava ficando bom. – Naruto joga a cabeça de Hidan de qualquer jeito para o lado – Pronto.

- Já foi ? – pergunta a garota com cara de chorona para Sakura

- Pronto, já passou. – Sakura parecia uma mãe acalmando seu bebezinho.

- Que cena comovente. – Sasuke revira os olhos.

- Agora Sakura, quem é ela ?

- Nii, vista sua roupa enquanto eu explico para eles, ok ? – pede Sakura à garota

- Ok – responde ela com um sorriso.

Sakura se levanta, pegando os dois garotos e pegando uma distancia da garota, respira fundo ajeitando sua roupa antes de começar a falar.

- O nome dela é Yugito Nii, ela é a jinchuriki de 2 caudas, o Nibi no Nekomata, os ninjas da vila dela foram mortos por Hidan e Kakuzo, os dois estavam atrás dela, eles a encurralaram onde a encontramos, porem parece que ela perdeu o controle do biju e assim foi derrotada. Agora o que faremos?

- O plano inicial: ficar com outro jinchuriki para aumentar as chances de encontrar membros da Akatsuki – diz Naruto.

- Mas agora que capturamos um, podemos regressar à Konoha.

- Então está decidido! – Naruto sai andando na frente até Nii, vendo que ela já estava vestida. – Ei garota, seu nome é Nii, certo ?

- Naruto, o que vai fazer? – pergunta Sakura que foi logo atrás dele seguida por Sasuke.

- Só tem uma coisa que eu posso fazer. – reponde o loiro

- Meu nome é Nii, sou uma orgulhosa ninja da nuvem.

- Você diz isso com muito orgulho. – Naruto da um sorriso maroto – Para alguém que e vista como um demônio e um arma extremamente poderosa aos olhos de muitas pessoas.

- O que foi que disse? – Nii começou a se irritar com o tom negro de seus olhos tomando um azul brilhante

- Isso mesmo – Naruto invoca seu Chakra demoníaco assim como Nii e a encara nos olhos, surpreendendo a garota – Me diga, você é vista como uma orgulhosa ninja aos olhos de sua vila e seus amigos, ou não passa de uma poderosa arma a que todos temem?

- Eu...eu....eu ...- Nii ficou confusa no inicio mas logo sua raiva falou mais alto – O QUE VOCÊ SABE?? O QUE PODE SABER DA VIDA DE UM JINCHURIKI? EU FIZ DE TUDO PARA SOBREVIVER, E MESMO QUE NÃO TENHA AMIGOS E QUE SEJA APENAS UMA ARMA! – Nii parou uns instante começando a falar com uma certa tristeza - Pelo menos assim eles reconhecem que estou aqui ...

- Eu sei de tudo sobre um jinchuriki, afinal eu sou um também. – essas palavras surpreende Nii, Naruto faz um olhar gentil e um largo sorriso – Nii, eu reconheço você como uma linda ninja da nuvem. – Com um largo sorriso acaricia a cabeça da garota.

- ....- Nii só consegue ficar calada com cara de chorona.

- Você gostaria de vir conosco para Konoha ? – Pergunta Naruto, novamente surpreendendo a garota - Todos aqui a reconhecemos como você é, e não pelo que tem dentro de você.

- Eu ...eu – Nii estava atômica, não podia decidir uma coisa assim do nada, isso mudaria completamente sua vida, porém se havia uma oportunidade para mudar, essa era a hora.

- Não vamos lhe força nem nada, a escolha tem que ser sua, também não vou mentir, não será fácil conseguir o reconhecimento, mas terá amigos. Você não vai estar mais sozinha. – Seu olhos puros mostravam que tudo que dissera foi verdade.

- Naruto. – disse com uma voz baixa Sakura

- Vamos voltar para Konoha. – Naruto estendeu um sorriso para seus amigos, pegando a cabeça de Hidan e começando andar junto a Sasuke e Sakura.

- ... – sem palavras, Nii só conseguia ficar com a cabeça baixa, porém algo dentro dela lhe dizia para acompanhar eles, que esse seria seu destino.

- AHHH – Sakura dá um grito, sentindo algo macio prender seu braço – NIIIII

- Eu vou com vocês para Konoha, eu devo ser dada como morta nesse incidente, então não vai haver problemas! – Grudada no braço da ninja medica – Você é ...Na..

- Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto – se apresenta o loiro.

- Esse moreno bonito! *--* - Pergunta Nii, olhando Sasuke.

- ...- Sasuke lhe dar um olhar de poucos amigos.

- Não seja antipático Sasuke, ele e Uchiha Sasuke Nii

- Uchiha Sasuke , prazer. – diz a loira com um enorme sorriso.

Sendo assim todos começam a viagem de volta para Konoha até alguém lembrar que ...

- E ... como chegamos em Konoha?

Continua...

**Até que foi bem rápido *---* eu queria mostra o Ninjutsu completo da Hinata, mas acabou que não deu e mostrei do Naruto, acho que esse cap respondeu algumas perguntas de vocês sobres as tecnicas de Naruto, se levantou outras perguntas vão ser respondidas mais a frente, quero agradecer todos os review, e por favor, para o bem ou para o mal não deixem de comentar, o review de cada um é muito importante. **

**Próximo cap só em abril agora. **

**Agradecimento ao SolidFox por revisa o cap.**

**Muito Obrigado a todos acompanhando minha historia e aos Reviews.  
**


	17. Chapter 15

Cap 15

Levou 3 semanas, mas finalmente os 4 podiam ver Konoha estavam perto da grande vila oculta, andavam pela floresta no país do fogo, no mínimo em 3 dias chegariam em casa.

- Vamos descansar por hoje – Disse a jovem sakura.

- Eu vou ficar de vigia, vocês vão dormir – Naruto se prontifico, já estava acostumado ao escuro.

- Nii vai ficar com a sakura – A garota logo se prontificou.

Estava sozinho agora, podia ver o céu estrelado, seus olhos azuis olhavam perdidos pensando em uma pessoa, queria saber o que ela estava fazendo agora, se estava pensando nele, tinha que admitir que estava com muitas saudades, decidiu que iria encher ela de carinho e afeto assim que chegasse em Konoha.

_Naruto...._

Yo – Estava novamente dentro de sua mente em frente a jaula da raposa selada em seu corpo.

_Você não esqueceu não é mesmo ?_ – Seu grande olho encarava o garoto que deu um suspiro.

Claro que eu não esqueci, agora falta pouco – Seus olhos estavam determinados como sempre.

O tempo passou sem que percebesse e assim a noite escura deu espaço a um dia claro e quente, todos estavam descansados com exceção de um loiro com cara de sono. Mas isso não iria lhe impedir de chegar a Konoha, os 4 ninjas estavam a toda velocidade. Fizeram apenas poucas paradas durantes os 3 dias e finalmente chegaram aos portões da vila.

- Yo – Sakura comprimentou os vigias no enorme portão

- Que enorme – Contemplou Nii

- Ela é de outra vila ? precisa de permissão especial para entrar ...

- Eu me entendo com a velha. – Naruto ignora completamente as regras e o guarda com essas simples palavras.- Levem o boca solta pra interrogatório e a Nii para aVelha.

- MAIS RESPEITO COM A TSUNADE SENSEI – Sakura deu um berro no meio da rua.

- Tanto faz, ela é velha mesmo – Naruto deu de ombros – Tenho uma coisa a fazer agora, até mais.

- Naruto espere – Chamou Sakura inutilmente vendo o garoto sumir na multidão. – E agora ? maravilha – A garota resmungou vendo que Sasuke também havia desaparecido deixando ela sozinha com a cabeça de Hidan e a Nii.

Foi correndo pelos telhados, mal via a hora de chegar em sua casa, e quando pode avistar esta deu um longo sorriso.

_To em casa _

To em casa, pensou o garoto. Enquanto entrava pela janela, pra sua surpresa a Hinata não se encontrava em casa, isso lhe deixou um pouco triste, resolveu esperar por ela, foi pro banheiro tomar um longo e quente banho.

Sem saber da volta do time 7 Hinata estava supervisionando o treino de sua irmã, era perigoso ela agora participar dos treinos, se sentia muito feliz, sua vida agora mas parecia um sonho, e a criança que estava esperando iluminou seu mundo lhe devolvendo muita da esperança que perdera a muito tempo.

- Já decidiu o nome ? - Perguntou Hanabi para a irmã avoada.

- Hum... eu estou mas preocupada em como dar a noticia ao Naruto-kun

- Só diga que esta grávida.

- Mas isso não evita meu nervosismo – Comentou a garota com uma expressão perdida.

- Não deve ser tão difícil assim, você enfrentou o papai então consegue chegar pro Naruto e dizer " Eu estou grávida " – Disse Hanabi de maneira simples.

- Talvez você tenha razão – Suspirou Hinata – Acho melhor eu ir para casa.

- Eu vou ti acompanhar.

- Não, termine seu treino primeiro.

- Sim..........- Hanabi desanimou ao ter que voltar ao treino.

Pegou o caminho mais longo para casa porem o menos movimentado, não queria enfrentar a multidão de Konoha e também não queria fazer muito esforço andando no telhado, em relação a sua atual gravidez a garota era muito cuidadosa e assustada, tinha medo de perder seu bebê acima de tudo. Sem duvida ela ia acabar se tornando uma mãe super protetora, mas quem poderia culpar ela ?

- Estou em casa.

Entrou fechando a porta em seguida, era um sentimento bom para ela ter um lugar para chamar de casa após tanto tempo. Caminhou até a cozinha onde pegou uma maçã, e ficou olhando o céu pela janela comendo a maçã até que um barulho no quarto lhe chamou atenção, colocou a maçã sobre a mesa e se dirigiu até o cômodo onde para sua surpresa Naruto dormia na cama apenas com uma sunga, deu um meio sorriso e sentou na beira da cama, ele deveria estar cansado pra dormi desse jeito, acariciou o rosto dele mexendo assim em sua franja.

- Tava com saudades – Disse ele abrindo os olhos e segurando a mão dela com carinho.

- Gomen, eu ti acordei ?

- Eu já estava acordado no momento que você entrou. – Sentou na cama abraçando assim ela.

- O que andou fazendo nos últimos 3 meses que estive fora ?

- .....

- Aconteceu alguma coisa ? – Começou a ficar preocupado com o silencio da garota.

- Naruto-kun, o que você acha de ser pai?

- Hum.. nunca pensei no assunto. – Sua expressão era de quem não estava entendendo nada.

- Naruto-kun – Seu rosto ficou vermelho, pegou assim a mão do garoto e guiou até sua barriga.

- Hinata o que ouve ? – Parou para olhar a sua mão na barriga da garota e pensando um pouco, como um relógio que chega na hora de desperta ele teve um clique – Não me diga que ....

- ..... – Ela apenas confirmou com a cabeça

- Você está ... – Sua expressão começava a mudar.

- ...- Continuou confirmando com a cabeça

- Grávida .. – Tendo um ultimo aceno dela, Naruto levantou na hora, ele estava mudado e sua expressão era de completa surpresa com os olhos arregalados e a boca entre aberta.

- Naruto.....kun ? – Chamou a garota meio em duvida.

- Isso significa que ......Eu vou ser pa...pa....pai ? – Parecia que ele havia pegado a antiga gagueira da garota.

- Sim – confirmou ela esperando uma reação do garoto que pareceu petrificado.- Naru...

- EU VOU SER PAI !!!!!!!!! – Com um grande berro de entusiasmo o garoto deu um pulo pela casa indo até a janela gritando – EU VOU SER PAI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- queria que o mundo todo ouvisse.

- Na..- Quando foi chamar novamente o garoto desistiu ao ver ele pulando de entusiasmo e subindo na janela gritando o mais alto que podia.

- Hinata – quando se deu por satisfeito se aproximou da garota lhe dando um forte abraço e a beijando. – Eu vou ser pai. – Seu olhos brilhavam.

- Na – Pela ultima vez ela desistiu de chamar o garoto se emocionando com a cena onde ele encostava seu rosto na barriga dela na esperança de sentir o bebê se mexendo. – Não da para sentir ela ainda. – Disse ela carinhosamente.

- Por que ? – Disse ele um pouco frustrado.

- Está no terceiro mês ainda, ele é muito pequeno – Assim como o pai da criança a mãe ficava toda boba também acariciando sua barriga.

- Mas logo ele vai crescer e ficar forte como o pai – Naruto não conseguia mais tirar o sorriso bobo da cara, era como se ele tivesse voltado no tempo.

- Naruto – Uma voz familiar vindo da janela tira a atenção do casal.

- Sakura-chan – Disse ele com um largo sorriso – Advinha – Seus olhos brilhavam.

- Você vai ser pai – A medica disse com um sorriso gentil, enquanto sentia uma nostalgia vendo Naruto desse jeito.

- Como você sabia ? – Perguntou ele espantado apontando pra ela.

- Eu e provavelmente Konoha inteira já sabemos com os berros que você deu – Ela suspirou- Mas não foi por isso que eu vim, Tsunade Sensei quer falar com você

- Ela não pode esperar ? – O garoto estava muito animado e não queria sair do lado de sua mulher.

- Ela esta lhe chamando agora, e Hinata ela mandou pergunta se você esta comendo tudo direitinho ?

- Oba-chan ta cuidando da gravidez da Hinata ? – Perguntou o Naruto.

-Sim, fazemos uma consulta toda semana.

- Então eu vou ir falar com ela, quero saber como anda meu filho – Essa palavra encantou o loiro.

-Eu também quero ir – Pronunciou Hinata

- É melhor você não fazer muito esforço Hinata – Alertou Sakura. – Descanse o resto do dia.

- Sakura é uma medica, então é melhor fazer o que ela diz.

- Sim – Suspirou desanimada, queria ficar com Naruto mas entendeu o ponto de vista de Sakura, afinal por sua gravidez em risco era a ultima coisa que gostaria de fazer e quando Naruto retornou teria todo o tempo do mundo com ele.

- Eu não vou demorar – Deu um Beijo de despedida em Hinata.

- Podemos ir ? – Sakura ficou desconfortável com a situação.

- Vamos. – Disse o garoto animadamente.

- Mas antes – Com um longo suspiro sakura apontou para o garoto – Vista alguma roupa.

- ......................- Silencio........

Após vestir apenas uma calça azul e uma camisa preta, colocou as sandalhas e seguiu para encontrar a Hokage acompanhando Sakura lado a lado, porem não conseguia mais desfazer o sorriso de bobo.

- BOM DIA TSUNADE OBA-CHAN – Arrombou a porta da Hokage fazendo um baita barulho.

- NA-RU-TO- A Hokage quebrou um lápis que segurava na mão tentando conter a raiva.

- Que dia maravilhoso. – Ignorou completamente o mal humor dela.

- Pelo visto você já ouviu a noticia né ? – Suspirou

- Me diga, como esta meu filho ? – Se debruçou sobre a mesa com os olhos brilhando.

- Ele está saudável na medida do possível, se continuar assim Hinata poderá ter uma gravidez normal e saudável.

- Que bom – Suspirou o garoto, parecia mais aliviado agora porem a euforia não havia diminuído nem um pouco.

- Naruto agora quero que preste atenção. – suspirou a Hokage fazendo uma pausa. – Nesses 3 meses que você esteve fora, Suna foi atacada pela Akatsuki, o Kazekage Sabaku no Gaara foi seqüestrado e 3 dias depois foi encontrado morto.

- O que você disse ? – Toda a euforia de antes deu espaço a uma tremenda raiva.

- O Kazekage Sabaku no Gaara esta morto.

- Gaara foi morto ...- Naruto tentou assimilar a informação enquanto sua fúria aumentava.

- Gaara também era um jinchuriki assim como você é – Tsunade deu um olhar triste para o loiro.

-Naruto nada disse, se encaminhou até a janela olhando o vasto céu enquanto tentava dominar sua fúria, pensava que nenhuma noticia poderia extingui sua animação mas estava errado, o mundo real e bem mais doloroso, respirou fundo.

- Eu vou destruir a Akatsuki – Olhou para a Hokage determinado.

Continua......

.

**Desculpe a demora, fiquei ocupado fazendo as fic de grand chase (Quem quiser ler, me mande uma pm que mando o link da fic) e acabei de começar uma outra xD mas vou tenta fazer o proximo cap ainda em junho, em julho vou ta ocupado estudando pro vestibular.  
**

**No proximo cap Itachi e Pein vão aparecer, boa leitura e obirgado a todos pela paciencia.**


	18. Capitulo 16

Capitulo 16

Gaara era como ele, um indesejado, mas diferente dele Gaara nunca teve ninguém para lhe tira das trevas e agora que começava a ver a luz e havia se tornado Kazekage sua vida lhe foi privada.

- Vou proteger meu filho dessas guerras ... – Pensava Naruto debruçado na janela de sua casa aproveitando a brisa noturna. – Só consigo pensar em uma forma de fazer isso..

Depois de muito pensar deitou na cama dormindo ao lado de sua amada, em breve seriam uma familia completa. Foi um dia cansativo e so queria relaxar em paz por isso não resistiu muito ao sono.

- Que cheiro é esse? – Acordou com um cheiro gostoso vindo da cozinha.

- Bom dia Naruto-kun.

- O que esta fazendo? – Perguntou sentando na cama sentindo o delicioso cheiro de ovos mechidos.

- O café da manha. – Respondeu ela com um sorriso.

- Parece delicioso. – Sorriu maroto, levantando-se e abraçando a companheira por trás.

- Assim não vou consegui termina. – Reclamou ela de forma nada convicente sobre o chamego.

-hum ter você ou algo preparado por suas mãos? – Sorriu de forma travessa. – Escolha dificil.

- Naruto-kun. – Tentou repreender seu marido, mas seu sorriso e as bochechas coradas não enganaram ninguem.

Com um pouco de dificudade por parte do parceiro, Hinata finalmente terminou o café da manhã e acompanhada dele comeram seus ovos mechidos com um copo de leite.

- Seria bom se as coisas fossem assim para sempre. – Sonhou a garota.

- Não se preoculpe, eu vou da um jeito nas coisas antes que nosso filho nascer, assim ele vai crescer em um tempo de paz. – Sorria ele confiante.

- Eu confio em você.

- E tem outra coisa, depois do nascimento de nosso filho. – Se ajoelhou ao lado dela na mesa tomando sua mão direita. – Se casa comigo?

- Naruto-kun. – Poderia chora se fosse possivel e meio a pequena gagueira causada pelo nervosisimo e felicidade disse um "sim".

- Obrigado por existi Hinata. – Olhou com ternura pra sua futura esposa depositando um beijo em sua cabeça.

- Vai com cuidado. – Prevendo que ele sairia novamente.

- Eu voltarei. – Sorriu ele confiante. – Tem umas coisas que preciso fazer.

- Quando você volta, ficaremos juntos? – Apesar de não quere demonstra,sentia-se triste com a partida dele, afinal mal acabou de chegar.

- Sim... – respondeu com ternura.

- Naruto-kun... Sua bandana.

- Guarde ela para mim, isso é uma coisa que tenho que fazer como Uzumaki Naruto e não como ninja de konoha. – Sorriu para a noiva.- Estou indo.

- Volte a salvo.

E assim Naruto desaparece de sua casa saltando de telhado em telhado ate o predio mais alto de sua vila. La podia ver tudo e podia pensar no que estava prestes a fazer.

_** " – Chegou a hora...**_

_** - Eu estava esperando por isso...**_

_** - É melhor esta preparada raposa maldita...**_

_** -Talvez seja melhor eu devora sua alma e fazer tudo sozinha. Riu a raposa.**_

_** - Agora que meu filho esta preste a nascer eu nunca dexaria isso acontecer, mas o que estamos pra fazer vai abalar o mundo. – Sorriu mais confiante. "**_

Movendo novamente foi até criação de passaros menssageiros de konoha, pediu a ajuda do ninja encarregado para escolher os passaros e depois em segredo enviou mensagens a todos os kages da vila oculta. Com o primeiro passo dado o segundo foi sumir de konoha desparecendo por alguns dias até uma noticia circulo chegando a konoha.

- ELE FEZ O QUE? - A godaime de tão furiosa quebrou sua mesa ao bater nela.- SASUKE, SAKURA, PROCURE KAKASHI JUNTE UM TIME E TRAGA ESSE MULEQUE ARRASTADO PRA CA AGORA. – Gritou ela enfurecida, ela mesma estava quase a ponto de sair atras dele.

- Não acredito que o Naruto faria uma coisa dessas... – Sakura estava palida percebendo o que o amigo fizera.

- Não me interessa seus motivos... Mas parece que com isso algumas coisas vão começar a se mover. – Sasuke pensava em voz alta mantendo pra si a ultima parte da frase – _Talvez até mesmo ele._

Diferente da Godaime o conselho de Konoha foi tão complacente e muitos ali queriam manda a ANBU da conta do garoto, afinal seu ato não tinha justificativa, tudo que poderia se presumir foi que ficou louco. Com muito esforço salvou sua pele dos caçadores, porem teve que enviar mensagens a todo as vilas informando que konoha não teve e não tem nada haver com Uzumaki Naruto e que eles tem a permição para lhe ceifar a vida.

- Só espero que time do Kakashi consiga trazer aquele idiota antes que algo muito ruim aconteça. – Refretia a goidame seria em sua mesa. – JIRAYA SEU IMBECIL ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ NUMA HORA DESSAS.

Em um campo que antecede a entrada pra vila do trovão, com pequenas poças de água ao seu redor e uma colina, seria uma boa paisagem se não tivesse uma frote de ninja ao redor com os de elites incluindo o Raikage no ponto mais alto de braços cruzados olhando de forma imponente tudo que esta abaixo dele.

- Que recepição mais calorosa. – A loiro que chegara ao campo se anima ao ver todos os ninjas.

- Eu tive que ler aquilo 4 vezes para ter certeza que não era uma brincadeira.- O raikage tomou a palavra.

- Só queria minimizar o numero de mortes e dar tempo de vocês se prepararem para entrar no outro mundo. – Sorriu confiante.

- Irei ler em voz alta para todos. – Falou o raikage.

_ Meu nome é Uzumaki Naruto e com grande prezar informo a você Kage que irei dentro de alguns dias chega a sua vila e destruir ela completamente como também revindicarei sua vida, agradeço por entender e aproveite seus ultimos dias._

- Em resposta Konoha enviou uma outra mensagem alegando qualquer envolvimento com Uzumaki Naruto e que seus atos não tem nada haver com a vila, dando permissão para matar. – o Raikage riu de forma sinica com uma veia pulsando na testa. – COMO SE EU PRECISASE DE PERMIÇÃO PARA MATAR UM INCOSEQUENTE DEPOIS DESSA AFRONTA, TU NÃO VAI SAIR VIVO DAQUI MULEQUE.

- Quem bom que esta animado já que é assim não tem mais nada a ser dito.

Naruto abre as pernas deixando as mãos para frente liberando o manto da raposa, logo 2, 3, 4 caudas aparecem, a quarta provoca uma reação diferente em seu copo, suas mãos mudam para um tom vermelho se tornando garras enquanto sua pele se desfaz, o mesmo acontece com suas pernas, seu rosto toma mais a forma demoníaca com os olhos vermelhos, as presas e as marcas da raposa em sua bochecha. Apesar disso tudo nigneum havia se impressionado, mas quem disse que ele havia acabado? Aparecendo mais duas caudas ossos começaram a forma cobrindo suas costas, um cranio de raposa cobriu sua cabeça como uma mascara, revestira igualmente braço e pernas. Ao final apenas seu tronco e cabeça ainda tinha a forma "humana".

- Modo ibrido. – Sua voz saiu grossa e forte como um fera.

- Isso não assusta garoto, não pense por que é tem um biju que vai nos derrota. – Falou sem medo o Raikage.

- Podemos começar? – Insistiu Naruto criando um Rasegan na mão direita.


End file.
